Protector
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Master Jareel and Daven are assigned to find Dr. Yalla and Shonnel, to make certain of Shonnel's well being. A simple mission? It should be. Which is more risky, traveling on a liner with a girl searching for a father for her child or facing the nefarious Dr. Yalla?


Protector

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

"So," Jareel began, "You thought that you could do as good a job as Chief Harlo's men? Dressing up and sneaking around that warehouse. You almost got skewered. I would never draw my light saber on another Jedi…but in that outfit how was I to know?"

Qui-Gon smiled wryly. "I was hoping to at least come out with my hide intact. I didn't know I was going to have to play 'defend yourself young one' with you."

"Well," Jareel's pale blue eyes twinkled. "It was more like defend yourself old one."

"Hmm…. At least I didn't get called before the council for it."

"Aye…but you did get called before them because of your dress up game."

Qui-Gon's mouth fell open. "How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways. If I told you all my secrets…then I couldn't use them anymore," Jareel shrugged his broad shoulders."

"Well…I learned a lot…more than I wanted to by going undercover. It's not a game for the uninitiated."

"Giving it up so soon?"

"For the moment. I learned a new appreciation for what Chief Harlo's men…and Manghum go through." He remembered the encounter with the Twi'lek waitress. The cocky PI would have enjoyed his reaction…and probably would have engineered his own encounter with her.

"Well, I'm sure that I could have handled myself just as well as you did…probably even better. After all…I'm more personable than you. And I know more about the world outside the temple than you do."

"Really?" Qui-Gon said dryly wondering how his friend had gained such great knowledge. No doubt from his own estimation of himself. "When you get ready to try it, I know just the place for you to go to get more information than you'll ever need," he grinned. "But I suppose that won't be for awhile. When do you leave in search of this…brain-machine combination?"

"Not immediately. We gained some knowledge from Dr. Junay but after the news came out about his hidden unethical research…he has decided he doesn't want to help us anymore. He says that some of the charges against him are exaggerated. The good doctor also blames the Jedi for this…so he chooses not to help us. However," Jareel became thoughtful, "I sense there is more to his refusal to cooperate. He will admit nothing though. But that is a different tale. The point is that we don't know exactly where Yalla's lab is. Nevertheless, I'm confident we can locate it. I just hope he isn't forewarned about our arrival. We could have gotten there in just over a day in one of the temple transports…but on commercial transport it will undoubtedly take longer."

"Commercial transport?" Qui-Gon repeated. "I thought Master Yoda said a transport would be made available to you."

"Aye, he did. But…things change and so do priorities. Our mission is low priority. It seems this…Shonnel is a willing participant. No one is threatened or in danger. Ours is an information gathering assignment. We have been bumped…and will be forced to take a liner instead."

The elder Jedi grimaced. His experiences on commercial flights were often _not_ good ones. Sometimes they had been painful…as when Haas the Gorinion assaulted him outside his cabin on the flight to Tiro to look for Obi-Wan when he had been kidnapped. And…that was the same flight that…Ona was on. The very annoying woman who stuck to him like glue. He shook his head to drive the unpleasant memories away. "My sympathies."

But the big blonde Jedi laughed heartily. "It's not so bad. These flights are an adventure! A new look at the galaxy. I get to meet people I wouldn't meet otherwise. It's a chance to get outside our very closed world of the Jedi. I welcome it."

"It figures," Qui-Gon grinned as he slapped his friend on the back. "Well…I leave you to your preparations. May the Force be with you…and may you meet many interesting beings."

"Aye! I hope so…on both counts."

Jareel had thought over his conversation with Qui-Gon a couple of times. Now as he sat eating with Daven he began to share those thoughts. "Young one, we have a rare opportunity before us. This is something we will not get a chance to do again for a long time…maybe never again."

Daven leaned forward. Jareel's enthusiasm was contagious. Eagerly he said, "What is it Master?"

"We still don't know the exact location of Dr. Yalla's lab. We are going to have to find it by stealth so he can't spirit away this…being he has. As Jedi we are too high profile to find out that which Yalla doesn't wish known. So…." But he was cut off by a new arrival to their table.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Mi'al asked.

"Not at all," Jareel readily agreed. "Sit, please."

"I know you are going in search of Dr. Yalla's lab. I only wish I could see this set up for myself. You must be mindful of all you can learn…for my sake," he said half in enthusiasm and half in jealousy.

"Aye, that we will be Chief Healer. I was telling Daven that I think Jedi are too noticeable to go marching up to Yalla's door and demand an explanation. He will think that we may be there to bring the…being back…or that we may be after him. We need a lower profile. Also…we still have to locate his lab. I was thinking…."

Mi'al and Daven both noted the gleam in the blonde Jedi's ice blue eyes. He had an idea all right…but his countenance gave them both pause.

"Yes Master," the apprentice said slowly.

"I think Qui-Gon's idea maybe wasn't such a bad one. Dressing up as something other than Jedi would certainly give us some advantages in seeking information. If it worked for him…certainly it could work for us."

"Hmm…." Mi'al began in doubt. Then an idea came to him. "Maybe you're right. If you went as say, representatives of a medical research company who were interested in possibly marketing this technology, you would have to fight Yalla off of you. If he thought he might be able to sell his work he would be more than cooperative. And…there would be less suspicion about you asking for the location of his lab."

"That's a great idea!" Jareel boomed as he pounded the healer on the back. His enthusiasm was too much and he almost knocked Mi'al from his chair.

"Oof! Calm yourself…please."

"Oops, sorry. I like it!" Then he became solemn. "But he probably knows about the bigger companies, doesn't he? If we just picked a company name at random, he could call and check up on us. Then where would we be?"

"Not to worry," Mi'al said in confidence. "Kura."

"You think he would help us?"

"Certainly. I don't see why he wouldn't. I mean, after all…he wouldn't have the clones to work with if it wasn't for the temple offering him the chance to go to Garin. I think he would be willing. Tell you what, I'll talk to him about it."

"Thanks!" Jareel boomed again. He raised his hand to pound Mi'al on the back again but the healer ducked and the big Jedi stopped in half swing. He grinned sheepishly. "Now Chief Healer can you further enlighten me on what is happening with Dr. Junay?"

Mi'al's brow furrowed, "I'm not sure that I can. He will not talk with me. You already know that someone came forward supposedly with evidence of Junay conducting unethical research. I know that whatever he was doing with this…subject he was working with had already been decided to be unethical. The question comes from what the evidence is and who provided it. That's what I've been unable to find out. The medical board is keeping all information under tight control until they've looked into this, which puts the pressure on you by the way to bring back information on Shonnel, what has been done to him and the state of his well being."

"Ah," Jareel beamed. "A challenge! No pressure at all Healer Mi'al. The more demand for what I can bring back, the more it motivates me to succeed."

Mi'al smiled at the big blonde. "Your invincible attitude will be your undoing one day, do you realize that?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Junay is swamped with the media, police tearing his lab and the warehouse apart, and the medical board very much in his face. He will have to explain these charges. Dr. Junay claims that the evidence was invented and the charges are overstated. However, the burden is heavy on him to prove that. So, he has virtually isolated himself from everyone except those he is required to talk with as part of this investigation. We might actually be able to help him…if some of the charges are not true. However, Junay says that if the Jedi had not illegally entered his warehouse, he would not be in this situation," Mi'al finished with a shrug.

"Illegally entered his warehouse?" Jareel replied incredulously. "I checked into that myself. There is no listed owner for that building. It was long ago abandoned after the company that leased it couldn't find any renters. They just closed it up and turned their back. Property taxes haven't been paid on it. So, legally it belongs to the district government who gave us permission to search it."

"I know," the healer tried to soothe the big man's annoyance. "I'm not questioning you. I'm just telling you what Junay said."

"I think Junay just found a building that wasn't being used and decided it would be a good place to hide what he shouldn't be doing. The extent of what he was doing has yet to be seen. But I am confident that we have done nothing wrong in our dealings with the doctor."

"I'm sure you haven't. I think that right now he is fighting for his reputation and his research. He's lashing out at the most convenient targets. After all, if you two and Qui-Gon had not been there to see Shonnel, Junay's work would still be unknown to the outside world. So…who better to blame?'

"That's fine. He can blame me all he wants. But let's see who comes out on top when everything is known…."

"Thanks for making the time to see me Kura," Mi'al shook the bionic hand that was extended toward him.

"Glad to," Kura replied in a cheery voice. _I didn't want it to wait because I'm very curious what you want from me._ "Please come in and sit down. Is this a social visit?"

"Well…I have missed working with you, although I know you are busy with the clones. But actually…no this isn't a social visit. I…ah, have a bit of a favor to ask of you."

_I knew it. I knew you wanted something out of me._ "I'll be glad to help…if I can. What is it?"

Mi'al summarized the brain-machine being for Kura. The bionic found the concept fascinating. He sat forward and rested his hands on the desk as he listened. The doctor who had accomplished this feat sounded like a very interesting person. Kura wondered if he would be interested in working together. The metal man was certain he could achieve this on his own…with his great genius. He just had not devoted himself to that area of study. But…he might have use for it. Dr. Junay…he would remember that name. But then he became disappointed and distressed when he heard about Shonnel's abrogation of Junay.

"We are not certain what to make of all this. It remains unclear exactly what Junay was doing. He hid his work because he said it was declared unethical. However, not knowing quite what he has done, it is uncertain. I…ah, think that maybe he might actually have improved Shonnel's quality of life. That is irrelevant however. And Junay questions this 'hiring' of the being by Yalla. He claims that it was a kidnapping because he didn't have a business type agreement with Shonnel. Whether he did or not…Yalla seems to have made such an agreement. However…the entire situation is quite nebulous at the moment as you can see. So, the Jedi council is dispatching two knights to interview Shonnel and hopefully shed some light on the circumstances."

"This is more than interesting Mi'al. It is confusing as well. But…what could you possibly want of me in this?" _What is your game? Is there something you hope to gain personally? Are you really so clean as you pretend…or is there a darker side to our Jedi healer?_

"I was just coming to that," Mi'al leaned forward a little. "We were thinking it would be better if the knights could openly approach Yalla and Shonnel. If two Jedi show up, suspicions will be raised and who knows what kind of story they would get? However, if two representatives of a medical research firm showed up with a legitimate interest in the work…"

"Ah! Yes, I see your point." _Clever! I'm impressed. Perhaps you are more Jedi than I thought. _"And…you wanted me to provide a background for your two knights so they would look more legitimate."

"Yes, that is exactly what I had in mind. So, would you be interested in helping?"

"But of course! After all I do owe you as they say." _Besides, I am interested in this work…and what better way to have a direct line to the results?_ "I would be more than happy to help. You just bring your two knights over and we'll get some pictures and information. I can have identification, background, anything else they require made up at once. Good quality false ID and background are very easy to obtain…with enough money and the right connections," Kura chuckled.

The healer reddened a little, "I don't mean to suggest we do anything illegal. I just thought…"

"It's fine Mi'al. I know what you mean. Nevertheless, if you want me to provide this…it will be necessary to…ah, go underground. But don't worry. I would never do anything illegal. It will all be paid for and backed up by me. It's really no different from what the police do when they go undercover. It's just that we have to go to a…different source."

"Thank you Kura. I don't like to come begging favors…but this will be a huge help to us."

"Not at all. I'm glad I have the opportunity to show some appreciation to you. Don't ever hesitate to come to me for assistance." _For with your request, I also get information._

"Very well. I'll have Master Jareel and his padawan come over as soon as they can."

"Oh…I remember them. Ah, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan aren't going on this?"

"No. The council has reassigned them. Well, I won't take up any more of your time." The healer stood and extended his hand. "I appreciate your help very much."

Kura took the hand. "It was good to see you again Mi'al. Would you, ah…like to have a look at the clones? They are progressing quite well. I think that getting them into a more settled environment has helped a lot."

Mi'al hesitated to answer. There was a battle of feelings inside him. He had missed Vita much since their estrangement. It would be nice to see him…but would he still be so cool and angry? The healer wasn't sure he wanted to face that.

"Um…are you thinking of Num…ah, Vita? As I said, this environment has helped. Perhaps he may have gotten over…the incident at the care facility." _I'm very curious to see his reaction. Has he indeed recovered? I hope I can convince you to see him._

"Well…maybe I'll just have a look in at them. No need to disturb them," Mi'al replied slowly.

"All right. Come with me."

Kura stopped at a large window and pressed a button. Shades withdrew and through the pane, the five Klastarian clones were visible as they were busily engaged in some task. Mi'al stopped next to him and immediately began looking for Vita.

"This is the room where they play and learn. I really don't like many people to come and stare at them. They are uncomfortable with it. The clones still are not used to being around many people. I think that's part of their unease at being watched."

"What are they doing?"

"I'm having them do tasks to refine their motor skills. Right now they are just taking a simple mechanism apart and putting it back together. They are quick learners. They all show similar aptitudes surprisingly. I would have expected them all to be very different. Also, they are like multiple birth children…very close to each other. They even squabble like children," Kura chuckled. "But…I am sure they will begin their emotional development now that we have them out of that very protected environment that Ruka was raising them in."

A couple of the clones finally noticed their visitors and stopped what they were doing. The decrease of sound in the room caused the other clones to look up. At once Mi'al was uncomfortable. He watched to see which one would look away first, knowing that would probably be Vita. And he dreaded that moment also.

However, to the healer's great surprise, one of the clones stood and walked to the window. He stared at the grey haired man for a moment. A slight smile formed and he waved a hand once. Mi'al felt a little choked up but was determined not to let his feelings show before Kura. He smiled and waved back to Vita.

"Would you like to go in and speak to him?" Kura asked. The healer was still feeling a little uncertain. He didn't answer right away. "Come. It seems as if he is ready to see you." _And I still have to know the depth of his feelings._ The bionic didn't give the healer a chance to turn him down. He gently took him by the arm and pulled him toward the door. Mi'al gave in and allowed himself to be guided into the room.

Kura held the door and the Jedi entered. The bionic closed the door and leaned against it. He merely wanted to watch and didn't want to affect the outcome.

Mi'al walked into the room slowly and stopped. Vita walked slowly to him. He was looking down at his hands as they rubbed and twisted each other. "Hello," he said quietly.

"Hello Vita. How have you been?"

"OK. How has Mi'al been?"

"I've been OK too." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Kura tells me you've been learning a lot. He says you're smart."

Vita smiled shyly and shifted from foot to foot. "We do fun things."

"Good. I'm glad you're having fun." The atmosphere still felt very strained. Mi'al didn't realize until now how tense he was.

"Mi'al."

"Yes?"

The replica put his hands behind his back but they weren't still. He intertwined his hands. First he would pull his right one with the left one then he would reverse and pull the other way. And Vita was still shifting from foot to foot. "Um…you said that…you didn't want me to get hurt before…."

"That's right," Mi'al said slowly. He didn't really want to go over this again.

"Then why did you help them?"

He sighed deeply. He had tried to explain this before. "Vita, there are things that happen to all of us that hurt…but they have to be done. Even if I hadn't helped…they still would have stuck you. I just wanted to help get it over faster. I didn't mean to make you not trust me anymore." He had talked about missing Vita…but had never talked much about what happened _that_ day. Now here he was pouring out his feelings to someone he wasn't sure was emotionally old enough to understand. He felt silly…and resisted the urge to look over at Kura for his reaction to all this.

"You're right," was Vita's only response.

"What?"

"They came back other times to stick us even when you weren't there."

"I'm sorry Vita…but things like that are going to happen. Sometimes when you go to a doctor or when you are sick…they have to do things like that to find out what's wrong with you."

"That's what Kura told me too."

Mi'al didn't know how to respond. He just stood in silence and watched Vita squirm. He was about to tell him goodbye and end his unease when Vita said, "I missed you."

The healer was surprised. He started to answer…but didn't trust his voice. Finally, he managed to whisper, "I missed you too." He was unable to hold back and a tear fell from his eye. Vita came over and hugged him. Mi'al returned the embrace while he swiped at the tear. What must Kura think of him?

Then Vita pulled back. He was smiling and his golden eyes were gleaming. "Would you like to see what I'm doing?" he said eagerly.

"Yes," Mi'al smiled. "I would…very much. Show me."

Vita took his hand and pulled him over to the table where he had been working.

"Shonnel," Yalla spoke quietly, "I can't tell you how happy I am that you have agreed to work with me. This will be more than just a research project."

"Yes," a voice filtered through a speaker to the tall blue creature. "I was glad to hear that you thought of me more than just as an experiment. I think Dr. Junay had become complacent."

Dr. Yalla walked slowly around the large cylinder. He looked in through a window to see the life support unit that his new employee was contained in. "Yes. Junay is ruthless." Yalla was glad Shonnel couldn't see the evil gleam in his dark eyes. It was something he had trouble hiding. Why should he? But, he reminded himself, it was necessary to use unsuspecting, ignorant people sometimes. He really should learn to hide his emotions more for that reason. "He cared nothing for you. I, on the other hand, am concerned about the environment he had provided for you. I understand the need for stimulation of your senses, being shut up like you are. Sensory deprivation could lead to serious consequences, as Junay should have understood. His pitiful attempt at it was laughable. I'm sure you will find our set up much more…invigorating."

"Already I find it so Dr. Yalla. It is quite satisfactory."

"Good, excellent. Ah…Shonnel there's something I haven't shared with you yet. I didn't know if you would be interested or not…"

"Please, Dr. Yalla, you have improved my quality of life already and offered me hope that I can be more than a lump of flesh. If there is something I can help you with, I'd like to know."

The dark eyes glimmered with malice. The pale blue lips curled in a sneer. However, Yalla's voice was sad. "The biggest reason that I had to approach you so stealthily is not that Junay was trying so much to hide his work. He was trying to do that. But…well, how do I explain it? I'm…misunderstood. The research I pursue is in the name of improving life. Do you think that's what other researchers have uppermost in their minds? They would like you to believe that…but…it is not so. Credits…that's the name of their game. And because I know this about them and try to work against it, I am persecuted for it." He paused to gauge Shonnel's reaction.

"I don't think I'm surprised to hear this. Not after Dr. Junay that is. I could tell he was more interested in his work than in helping people. But I can see that you are more than that Dr. Yalla. I have been here for only a short time…but I am a much happier person. You truly do care about helping others."

The tall blue creature had to stifle his laugh. The fool was falling for his story. Getting back into character, he continued sadly. "It goes beyond that Shonnel. Far beyond that. This love of money extends beyond the researchers…up into the very government that funds their work. You don't think they want to _give_ all that money away out of the goodness of their hearts do you? There is a reason that it goes to certain researchers. Researchers who make the most profit when they do sell their technology…and part of that travels back up the line to the government officials who direct the grants. Do I sound paranoid?"

"Not at all. It sounds realistic. As I said, Junay cares only for his research. He was so sure he was going to get that grant that was coming up. Now I know why. Oh Dr. Yalla…this is terrible! So many talented minds that could be much help to people like me. I suppose there's no way to fight it though."

"Oh, but there is!" the blue creature announced in triumph. "That is the other work I am pursuing in addition to this research. I am working behind the scenes to expose and hopefully bring about reform."

"That is good news. And I must say, I am not surprised that a compassionate man like you would do such a thing."

Now…Shonnel had taken the bait and he was ready to be pulled in. Yalla paused a moment. It was an expectant pause and allowed him to control his glee. "I'm glad to hear you say that. If I needed your help in this…would you be willing?"

"Of course! Do you even need to ask? It would help so many others. And besides that, I feel I owe it to you for all you have done for me. I would be honored to be of help. What can I do though?"

"We'll talk more about that later. This is quite a bit to drop on you at once. I don't want to upset or over excite you. It is enough for now to know that I can rely on you. Thank you Shonnel. I knew you were the right one to ask. I will go away now and let you rest…and enjoy your new home. You and I will talk more soon."

"Thank you Dr. Yalla for allowing me to be part of your project. And…thank you for your compassion. Junay would never go away and allow me to relax as long as he needed something from me."

"That's all behind you now," the creature said sympathetically. "Things will be different now…and I hope you will be much happier. You just relax now and I'll be back later." Yalla exited the room.

Shonnel thought over the conversation. _This is even better than I imagined it could be! Not only is this a better "home", Dr. Yalla actually asked me to help him with his project. Being a test subject for the brain-machine interface has made life better for me. As least, I can be a contributing member of society instead of a lump of useless flesh. Now…I can be part of something bigger still. Yalla's crusade against the researcher-grant arrangement is something that not only exposes wrongdoing…it will be for the benefit of others like me in the end. That is something I very much would like to be a part of. Instead of being a drain on society…to be a crusader…one to bring reform. Yes…yes…. I have to make sure I'm up to the challenge. I can't let him down. I'll work hard at all I do to show him his trust is well placed. I have to show him I am willing to work for myself and not just be dependent on him…even though I don't think he would mind that so much…he is so compassionate. But I want to show him I don't want to just take. I have to show him I am capable of more. He wants to help me. I feel I must show him I'm worthy of his investment. But I don't mind. It is a cause to champion…and I can be a part of it!_

The cerulean creature chuckled maliciously to himself as he left the room. _So easy! The fool has been shut up for so long that he has no idea what the real world is like. That is on thing I can thank Junay for…depriving him of that. So dependent and naïve…so easy to manipulate. Yes…Shonnel you will be of much more help than you can conceive. It will be a hard lesson for you. However, presented to you the right way, you will be in so deep before you realize what is going on…I may even be able to convince you to see things my way. It doesn't matter though. I own you now. You are completely dependent on me. You will cooperate…or you will die._

"Stand still Daven," Jareel complained. "I can't tell how well this fits you if you don't quit squirming around."

"I'm sorry Master," Daven replied in a somewhat grumpy voice. "It's not very comfortable." He tugged at the collar. "I'm not used to wearing anything so…close to my neck. It feels like someone using the Force to squeeze my throat."

Jareel grinned. "You've become soft young one. A Jedi should be ready to meet any circumstance, any situation. You should be prepared for anything…including new clothes."

"Yes Master," the apprentice responded glumly. "But that usually means a new tunic. What if we run into trouble? How am I supposed to fight in…this?" He looked down at the very proper business apparel that Jareel had procured for him.

"You'll manage Daven. You'll manage," Jareel patted his shoulder. Then he stepped back. "Let me have a look. Hmm…yes…yes. Perfect. You look like a professional. Except you're too stiff. Relax a little. You stand like a Jedi."

"But Master I _am_ a Jedi. I don't know how else to stand."

"Like this." Jareel stood with his feet comfortably apart and relaxed his stiff stance. He put one hand casually in a pocket and allowed his other arm to hang at his side. Daven tried to mimic the motion, but he relaxed too much and looked stoop shouldered. "No, no. Now you look like you're about to be sick or something. Stand up a little straighter…a little."

The apprentice tried to comply but he was still rigid. The big Jedi waved his hand at the apprentice. "Never mind. Just stand behind me."

Daven looked at his master's hair tied back in a single bundle. "What about my braid Master? That still gives me away."

"Ah! Don't worry. I've taken care of it. Here." He produced a light grey hat to complement the grey apparel the padawan was wearing. Daven reached for the, to him, strange looking object. He turned it over and over. "Put it on," Jareel encouraged. He settled it on his head. It stayed in place and then slipped down almost over his eyes.

"Hmm…I forgot. I tried it on. I guess that would make it a little bit too big for you." He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Ah!" He grabbed the hat from Daven's head and started stuffing paper from the clothing boxes into the top of it. He set it on the padawan's head. "There! Perfect! Now…this." He poked Daven's braid into the hat. The big Jedi stepped back and then walked around the apprentice. "Hmm…yes…. Come see." He practically dragged Daven to a mirror.

Daven looked at himself. His mouth fell open. He could hardly believe what he saw. He turned from side to side and stared. "They are nice clothes Master…but I think I prefer my tunic."

Jareel pounded him on the back. "You'll get used to them. This is the kind of clothes we are going to be wearing for the mission. By the end of it, you'll probably not want to go back to the tunic."

"We're really going to…wear this? For the whole mission," Daven said sorrowfully.

The blonde Jedi just chuckled. "This will be for the best. You'll see. Trust me young one." Then he positioned himself in front of the mirror. "Hmm…they say clothes make the man…but I think the man makes the clothes too. Yes. A nice outfit…but it looks even better on me. It would be all right on someone like…Qui-Gon, for example. But it just looks so much better on me. Too bad we wear brown all the time. This color looks good with my eyes."

The following morning the two Jedi made their way through the space port to their commercial flight. Check in for flight off planet had gone smoothly. The phony ID that Kura's company had supplied was good quality and the person at the counter didn't hesitate to pass them.

"See, I told you this would be simple," Jareel grinned and looked down at his apprentice.

Daven looked miserable. "Yes Master."

The big man stopped suddenly. His apprentice almost went off balance from stopping so quickly with the large bag he was carrying. Jareel reached out to steady him. Then in a low voice he said, "You can't call me Master. That will give us away. It's all right for now if you don't call me Master, OK?"

"Yes Mas…yes…yes…."

"Yes sir is sufficient."

"Yes sir."

Just as suddenly as he stopped, the big blonde man was in motion again, leaving Daven to break into a run to catch up. They walked up to the counter for Galactic Transports.

"Good morning sirs. May I see your ID and your ticket cards please," a pleasant yellow furry creature with four hands reached two appendages toward Jareel and two toward Daven. At once, the elder Jedi surrendered the requested cards. The padawan had to dig through pockets to find his.

"You knew you were going to need those," Jareel quietly admonished.

"I'm sorry Mas…sir. I'm not used to these pockets…and in these places."

"It's all right. You'll get used to it."

The clerk confirmed their flight and coded their ticket cards. The singsong voice intoned a list of instructions for the flight in general and this specific ship. Jareel listened attentively while Daven squirmed in his uncomfortable clothes. Then the clerk handed back their cards. Daven was still fumbling with his as the blonde Jedi gently pushed him aside for the next passenger.

"What did you do with the wallet I gave you? You should put your cards in there so you can always find them."

"I think I put it in my bag," Daven said sheepishly.

"What?" Jareel cried. "Never mind. It's not important. All that is important is not to lose anything. Keep them in an inside pocket. They're important…as important as your light saber."

"How are we going to get on board with our light sabers Mas…sir?"

"Just leave it to me," Jareel replied confidently. He watched the procession of passengers going through a detection device to check for any weapons trying to be smuggled on the ship. When there was a lull he walked boldly up, laid his bag on an endless moving belt and marched through. An alarm sounded.

"Excuse me sir," the attendant called out. "You need to empty your pockets and go back through. You should have emptied them in the first place."

Jareel passed his hand before the being. "You and your companion may pass through. There is no problem."

In a flat tone the attendant repeated, "You and your companion may pass through. There is no problem."

"Thank you. You're most cooperative. Come on Daven." He grabbed his apprentice's arm and hurried him through. "Let's go."

Further down the corridor leading to the ship the padawan ventured, "Um…sir, do you think that was a wise thing to do?"

"Is there a problem?" Jareel said casually.

"Well…uh…no, I guess not." All this bewildered him. It was too much too soon. The protected environment of the temple had not prepared him for all this. The apprentice just shrugged his shoulders…and then winced as he pulled at his collar.

Once on the liner, Jareel made straight for their cabin. His apprentice fervently hoped for two beds instead of one large one. It was bad enough having to sleep in the same room and listen to his master's incredible snoring. On one of the occasions when they had been stuck having to sleep in the same bed, poor Daven then learned a new appreciation for life. His huge master had rolled over on top of him and the big hulk was about to squeeze the life out of him. Barely able to breathe with the big muscular man on top of him, Daven had to practically beat on Jareel to wake him up.

"Ah…here it is. Cabin 327." The big blonde passed a keycard through the magnetic lock and turned the handle. He breezed into the room and threw his bag on the bed. The padawan hurried in and breathed a huge sigh of relief…two beds!

"Something wrong Daven?"

"No Mas…sir. Everything is fine…just fine."

"It's going to be almost three days. So make yourself home. I think I'm going to take a nap. How about you?"

"Ah…no, I might later. I think I'll just have a look around the ship…if that's all right."

"Of course, of course," Jareel patted his shoulder. "We are going to be more informal on this trip…so you may as well have some fun. Go exploring. Just…no bonnons or fruit…OK?"

Daven grinned. "Yes Mas…sir."

The padawan had been walking along the corridors aimlessly. He stuck his head in at the observation lounge. He had seen hyperspace many times. There weren't many people there. And then his eyes rested on the strangest sight…a young girl, perhaps late teens…twenty at the oldest, staring wide-eyed at him. Her long blonde hair hung in ringlets, half in her face. Flowers were woven into the crown of her hair. She had on a very bright multi-colored sleeveless t-shirt and low cut blue pants that looked 2 inches too long. Her bare feet stuck out from under the shreds left from where she had walked on the extra material. Multiple strands of various size and color beads were draped about her neck. She smiled at the apprentice and he was instantly uncomfortable. He hurried out of the lounge, looking back to see if she were following. Daven remembered his master's admonitions about bonnons. Well…this girl was no animal…but her appearance was strange enough that the padawan decided she might be the closest thing to a bonnon he might see on the liner.

Finally convinced that she wasn't following, the apprentice slowed his pace back down and just wandered. It was a lovely ship. Definitely outfitted for pleasure trips. There were interesting looking plants decorating various nooks and niches. Yes…it could have been much worse. He remembered other commercial flights they had been stuck on. Ships so old that Daven wondered what held them together for the jump to hyperspace. Ships that were carrying…unpleasant cargo…livestock. The smell was incredible. The apprentice had hardly been able to eat. Jareel, however, seemed as if he never noticed. Nothing could cause the big man to lose his appetite. Yes this could have been much worse.

As he passed by one of the plants, Daven started to reach out to see if it were real or not. But the thought of the bonnon also triggered another memory…the horrible rash that he had gotten chasing the blasted animal. Climbing that vine had caused him to break out in horrible red patches all over. Most of the things that Mi'al tried to relieve his itching either didn't work too well or made him sick. The awful memory caused the padawan to quickly pull his hand back from the unknown plant. He reasoned that on a ship like this, certainly they had chosen plants that were safe…but he wanted to take no chances. He was uncertain how long he had been walking along. It was a big ship and he was just casually strolling along. Perhaps he should go back to the cabin. Master Jareel was most likely awake by now.

The big blonde man awoke. He was so relaxed that he was loath to move. But then his stomach grumbled. Jareel rolled over and looked at the chrono. It was close enough to lunch to call it lunch. He sat up and looked at Daven's bed. "Daven," he called out. No answer. Very well. He would leave a note and go on to the dining area.

The Jedi strolled into the large room. To one side was a long series of tables with more food than he had seen at one time before. Jareel hurried over and picked up a plate. A helpful waiter was trying to classify the foods for him. It didn't matter much to Jareel what they were. He was hungry and this was food. But he allowed the friendly young man to chatter away while he heaped up his plate.

"Thank you," he said as he turned from the table.

"But sir…I haven't finished."

"That's all right. I'll be back."

The big man was heading for a vacant table while he appraised his burden.

"Oh wow…look out man!"

The Jedi drew up short and almost dumped his food in the floor. He started apologizing figuring his lack of attention had almost caused an accident. Then he stopped in mid-sentence when he got a good look at the person he had almost run over. It was the girl that Daven had seen earlier in the observation lounge. Jareel stared at the odd sight. Then he became aware of his rudeness.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I've just never seen…anyone…quite like…you before."

"Oh yeah man. I know. That's what just everyone says. Is that cool or what? I'm like…unique…in the whole galaxy!" She spread her arms wide and almost tipped Jareel's plate. "Oh wow! I'm, like…sorry man. I'm just so high on life. It makes me a little too high sometimes…I guess," she giggled.

"Uh…yes. Well…if you'll excuse me…I was just going to…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh yeah…eat man. Don't let me stop you. Looks like you got quite a job on your hands," she giggled again as she looked at the heaping plate.

The blonde man could feel his face warm with the flush. "Yes. Well…." He turned and quickly walked away. Jareel seated himself and tore into the food with abandon. It was all good. He couldn't remember the details of what the waiter had told him. It didn't matter. Everything was good. Then he stopped with mouth open and full fork in the air just in front of his open mouth.

"Like, hey…it's me again," the blonde girl giggled. "Do you like…mind if I sit with you? It would be so cool to have someone to chew with."

"Uh…chew with? You mean eat with?"

"Oh no man! You're so funny!" That same inane giggle. "I mean someone to talk with." She didn't wait for an invitation but just sat down. "My name is Skye. Is that a cool name or what? I was, like…lucky to have parents so in tune with nature. I feel like the sky sometimes. I just…like…lose myself in it. You know what I mean?" Jareel just shook his head slowly and stared. "Soooo…what's you're name?"

The blonde man just stared for a moment. "Oh! Uh, Jareel Nor…I mean Jareel Konbi. I'm a Je…ah, that is, I work for a medical research firm." He rebuked himself. This young lady with her strange behavior was confusing him and he was about to forget his cover story. He couldn't think of a polite way to get rid of her. Well…maybe he could endure her just through the meal.

"Medical research? Oh wow, man! That is, like…too much! That is so cool that you are, like…helping people. That is so sweet! You must be…so compassionate or something."

"Uh…yes. I do find…helping people rewarding," he finished quickly and then took a big bite.

Skye put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. Jareel became uncomfortable under her scrutiny. "You'd better eat up young one."

"You are so sweet! I knew it. So concerned about me. That is just so cool. I can, like…sense these things about people." Then Skye scooted her chair closer to the big man. "You don't mind do you?" Then she giggled. "Course you don't…'cos you are too cool! Oh wow! These muscles are, like, too much!" She squeezed one of his big arms. "You must be, like…so strong."

Gently Jareel pulled her hands away. His face was getting warm. "Yes…ma'am. I'm…strong."

"Do you, like…lift weights or something?"

"Or something," he replied as he tried to get back to his meal.

"So…you are big and strong. That's cool. You're so sweet and caring. That's just…too much! And wow…you are smart too! Working where you do…so cool! And…we even both have blonde hair," she said seductively as she reached up to touch his long silvery blonde mane.

The Jedi pulled away faster than he meant to. Then he scooted his chair away from the young lady as he laughed uncomfortably. "Um…ah…I'll be right back. Just wanted to get…a little something more to eat." Jareel stood and practically ran back to the buffet. Thankfully, the waiter was helping someone else. The big man filled a plate and looked out of the corner of his eye toward the table where Skye sat. She had her feet drawn up under her and her eyes were closed. Quickly Jareel looked around. There! Over in the corner was a table with a big plant nearby. He hurried to it and tried to move the plant a little so he hoped it would hide him. Slowly he parted the plant and peeked through it. She still had her eyes closed. He breathed a sigh of relief and started eating.

Daven walked into the dining room. He had found his master's note and came here at once. He took a quick glance around but didn't see the big man. He decided to get something to eat first and then look for Jareel. The padawan felt conspicuous walking into the busy room. It felt as if everyone were staring at him. A surreptitious glance around showed the apprentice that everyone took more interest in their food than him. He was relieved and turned to the business at hand. Daven was more interested in what the attendant at the buffet had to say than his master had been.

He had consumed things that many beings wouldn't even want to touch…thanks to Jareel. The Jedi decided that anything that anyone had cooked was all right to eat. Because of that, he rarely asked about food. However, the apprentice had been sick on more than one occasion by eating some unknown substance that was plopped before him. The big blonde thought it rude to question a host about what he was serving…and wouldn't allow Daven to do so either. So, their many missions to varying cultures had been an adventure in mysterious cuisine. The padawan wondered how his master could eat so many things without hardly a burp, but he would be very sick afterwards. That was part of the reason that Daven was so lean…lost meals and half-finished meals when he just couldn't tolerate the taste of the mystifying meal he was served. However, when he was served something good or when at the temple, the padawan tried to make up for the missed and lost meals.

Attentively, Daven walked along the buffet and carefully piled his plate high. He thanked the waiter and then turned to look for a table. His eyes swept over the myriad of creatures seated and dining…and then he did a double take. There _she _was again…the strange looking girl from the observation deck. She smiled and gave a small wave. At once he diverted his eyes and tried to act as if he hadn't noticed. That's when he saw a big hand waving vigorously. Daven stared at his master. He knew that Jareel often did strange things…usually for a laugh. But he couldn't figure out for anything why he was hiding behind a plant.

Daven walked over to the corner table. "Mas…sir why are you sitting behind a plant?"

"Shh! Hurry and sit down before she sees you."

"Who?" Daven said as he sat down and tried to hide himself as well. He had no idea what was going on…but Master Jareel must have a good reason for his behavior. The apprentice decided it was best to hide now and ask questions later.

"There's some strange girl…"

The padawan cut him off. "You mean the blonde with all the beads and strange clothes?"

"Yes. Well, she…." Daven put his hands over his face. "What is it?"

"She has already seen me. I didn't know you were hiding from her."

Jareel's ice blue eyes went wide. "She saw you…come over here?"

"Oh…there you are!" Skye's curly head peeked around the big bushy planter. "Oh man…I didn't know I was, like…supposed to find you! You are sooooo funny! So…who's the cute guy?" She looked out of the corner of her eyes at Daven who was watching her with an incredulous expression on his face.

With a heavy sigh Jareel replied, "This is my app…assistant, Daven Neth."

Without waiting for an invitation the young girl fell into a chair next to the padawan and drew her dirty bare feet under her. "I'm Skye. Ya know…like the sky above…except with an 'e'," she giggled. Daven slowly took the hand she offered. She shook his hand vigorously. "It's like totally cool to meet you…Daven." The last word she said seductively and at once, the apprentice pulled his hand away. Skye grinned mischievously and Jareel had to hide a smile. Trying not to be obvious, the apprentice slowly moved his chair a little away from the odd girl.

"Your friend told me that you, like, do medical stuff," she said to Daven. "That is just sooooo cool. You must be sweet too…wanting to help people and stuff," she said with a gleam in her eye that made the apprentice uncomfortable. He decided to keep his attention on his meal. "Hey man," she said to Jareel. "Is he, like, always this quiet?"

"Uh…yes. Daven is a quiet lad."

"Oh…that's too bad man," Skye crooned to the padawan. "Were you, like, abused or something by your parents?" She reached a hand toward his arm.

Daven pulled his arm away. "No…I mean I wasn't raised by my parents."

"Oh…man…I know. Me either. That must have been some heavily repressive person who raised you to make you so quiet."

Jareel coughed hard as he inhaled unexpectedly while taking a bite of food.

Daven couldn't help but smile at his master's reaction. "No…no. It's not like that either. I'm just…a quiet person…by nature."

"That's cool. We all gotta be what we are man. That's cool. You don't want to be plastic."

"Plastic?"

"Phony. Not true to yourself." She leaned on her elbows and looked directly into Daven's face. "That can really mess with you, ya know? Trying to be what you aren't. Do you know how many years of therapy it took me to find that out?" Then she leaned back and her light mood returned. "But look at me now! I'm as free as…the sky!" she giggled.

Daven and Jareel just stared at each other. Then they both stared at their plates as they tried to hurry to finish. Skye was just studying the two men. And they were very much aware of her intense stares. Finally, Jareel stole a glance. Skye's brilliant blue eyes were peeking at him through golden ringlets hanging in her face. He swallowed hard.

"You're kinda cute. Man you are so natural. Do you, like, hike in the forest and catch fish for breakfast? I have, like, this totally cool image of you…sitting by a roaring fire, living off the land. Sooooo cool. And," she suddenly became animated. "And…I'll bet first thing in the morning you just throw your clothes right off and dive into the cold water for a bath! Man…that is too much!"

Jareel's light complexioned face began to turn red. Daven put a hand over his mouth to hide the smile he couldn't hold back. His master elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oof!"

"You OK?" Skye asked in concern. "You're not, like, choking or anything. 'Cos if you are, I know…you know…what do you call it? That thing that you do to make somebody not choke." She put a hand to her head. "Oh wow…bummer. I hate it when that happens. I can't remember what you call it. Don't you hate it for me? Don't you?" She grabbed Daven's arm and he immediately pulled away and scooted closer to Jareel. "You OK? Like, I can't say it…but I can do it!" she finished with a satisfied look on her face.

"I'm fine," Daven said quietly.

The young girl stared appraisingly at the apprentice. "Man, you are not the outdoorsy type. Hmm…you're more, like…the boy-next-door type. Yeah! That's it. You're just sooooo sweet and quiet." Daven could feel his face flush. Now Jareel was grinning. "So, like, how did two such totally different guys end up working together? Was it like karma or something?"

"Or something," Jareel mumbled around his food.

To the apprentice she said, "You're sooooo different from me. Maybe you'd make a better father than Jareel would."

Daven choked on his food and Jareel spewed his drink on the table. At once Skye jumped up and ran behind the apprentice. She wrapped her arms around him and started jerking him back and forth. "It's Ok man! I'll save you!"

Jareel jumped up and pulled her away from his padawan. "Daven! Are you all right?"

His face was very red and he was still coughing a little but he managed to get out, "Yes Master, I'm all right."

The big blonde pulled him to his feet. "I think we need to be going."

Another missed meal Daven thought to himself…but he wasn't going to argue with his master. Right now, he welcomed the chance to get away from the strange young girl.

"Man, I hope you feel better. I could, like, come by later to see about you. Where are you guys staying?"

"Oh Force!" Jareel mumbled. He tried to act as if helping Daven distracted him. He put an arm around him and began to walk him out without looking back or answering.

Daven was sprawled across his bed. He was half-dressed, having thrown off the most uncomfortable parts of his stuffy inflexible attire. "What are we going to do about…Skye?" The last word he said in a high pitched voice.

"Now Daven! I didn't train you to behave in a disrespectful way. Even if this person is…different, you should still treat her with respect. Right?"

The apprentice sat up and looked penitently at the big man. "Yes Master. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

Jareel nodded his head slightly, satisfied that Daven understood his point. Then as he regarded the young man, he came and sat next to him. "Daven…am I…repressive?"

The padawan had to fight back the grin that threatened to break across his face. As cool as Jareel was trying to be about all this, Skye had gotten to him. "No Master," he said as reassuringly as he could. "You are not repressive. Far from it. Master Leish…he is repressive."

The big blonde thought that over. Encouraged, he grinned and said, "Yes. Yes. Leish is repressive…and I am nothing like Leish." He stood and walked away as he mumbled to himself. Daven just grinned and lay back on the bed. But…there was still his question.

"Master…what are we going to do about…Skye?"

"Avoid her. It shouldn't be so hard. It's a big ship. She has no idea where our cabin is. Ha…we probably won't even see her again on this trip. I wouldn't worry if I were you."

But Daven was not Jareel…and he was not assured…and he was worried. They still had a lot of space to cover…and with little to do in a big but still confined space…the large ship could become small quickly.

Daven decided to take that nap now that Jareel was going to be awake. The snoring wouldn't keep him from getting to sleep. It was a great excuse to shed the rest of his clothes as well. Soon the soft sound of the apprentice's deeper breathing could be heard. Jareel settled down to read over some things that Mi'al had given him. The healer had persuaded Junay to give him some information about his experiments. At first, the small crimson being had adamantly refused saying he now had to be extra protective of his research. However, when he heard that two Jedi were going to interview Shonnel, he became more cooperative. Believing what he wanted, he was certain that they were going to bring his experiment back to him. Mi'al tried to clarify the situation, but Junay insisted he had been wronged and demanded the Jedi help him. He was sure he could convince them that he could provide a better environment for Shonnel than Yalla could. So, he became a little freer with his information…and received many assurances from Mi'al that the information would only be used by the Jedi and would treated with great confidentiality.

The big Jedi sat with feet perched on a table and read over the highly technical literature. Thankfully, the chief healer had added summaries and explanations to simplify things a bit. Also, he had made a list of possible questions and things he thought the Jedi should specifically look for when they met Shonnel. It was interesting at first…and Jareel had to be attentive to follow all of it. But the longer he was at it, the more his attention flagged and his eyelids began to droop. That's when the door chime sounded and he almost fell out of the chair. Quickly he recovered and glanced over to Daven. The boy could sleep through anything. He tried to get up quietly, yet quickly before the chime sounded again.

He opened the door…and there stood Skye. "Wow! This is sooooo cool! He, like, didn't want to tell me your cabin number first. Sooooo, I thought he'd, like, given me any number so I'd go away. He's, like, cool after all! I just wanted to make sure," she stretched the name out as she said it coyly, "Daaaveeen, was all right."

Thinking fast Jareel said, "He's fine…but he's very tired. Daven works too hard and he's exhausted. He's taking a nap, see?" He stepped aside so Skye could see the figure wrapped in blankets and gently snoring. Then he stepped up again to block the door against possible intrusion. "So…we don't want to wake him, do we?"

"Oh man! No! If he needs his rest…no. I'd feel just, like, horrible if I woke him. But…you're awake." She grinned as she reached out to pull at a button on Jareel's outfit. "Couldn't you, like, take me on a walk. You know…through the ship. It would be so cool. That way we could…get to know each other…better," she said in a breathy whisper as she drew closer and closer to the big man.

"Uh…uh," Jareel backed away from her. "No. Actually, I'm really busy. I have a lot to do before we get to…to…where we're going. It's very important. My…my job…might depend on it…yeah! My job depends on getting this finished." He pulled her hand away from his button.

"Oh man, you two are like workaholics or something! That's no way to live man. You gotta chill out. Man…that is an early grave you are heading for." She considered the big blonde. "Ya know…you really ought to get an outdoor job. A nature guide…that would be, like, awesome! Perfect for someone like you…handsome," she grinned.

"Ah…well…yes, I suppose so. But for now…business before pleasure. He he."

"Yeah, I know man…but…when the business is over…I'll be waiting." The young girl smiled and walked away slowly, turning once to look over her shoulder at the big blonde man who was staring in open mouth disbelief. When she looked back, it shook Jareel out of his reverie and he quickly closed the door and leaned against it.

"Now she knows where we are," Daven groaned.

Jareel started. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know who was at the door," he sat up and looked at his master. "I wasn't about to speak up and let her know I was awake," he declared. "Now what do we do?"

"Don't answer the door!"

The two Jedi passed the rest of their afternoon in the cabin. Daven had planned on exploring the ship and taking advantage of its attractions and so had not brought along much to keep him occupied. Jareel was tired of digging through the scientific details of his reading material. They had cabin fever in a bad way…but they feared another encounter with Skye. The pair began to get antsy and irritable. Every noise Daven made brought a rebuke from his master. Daven couldn't admonish his master…so he would make noises to get back at him when the big man did something that particularly annoyed him.

"That's enough!" Jareel declared. "I can't stand this anymore! We are going to go out and eat our supper in the dining room. I can't stand to stay in here any longer. And you _will_ go as well. If we don't get out of here we're going to kill each other."

"But what about…her?" Daven asked with big eyes.

"It's a chance we'll have to take. We've faced worse dangers Daven. A Jedi shrinks from no challenge. Besides…after we eat we'll split up. If she latches onto you, I'll rescue you…but I expect you to do the same for me!"

"All right," the padawan replied gloomily. Not only would he have to get back into those miserable clothes…he might get stuck with Skye also. At least if they traveled as Jedi he would only have one thing to suffer instead of two. "Master," he ventured slowly, "Do you think I could just wear my tunic and pants to dinner. Only those two things. It wouldn't be like I had on my whole Jedi outfit."

"Now Daven, it can't be that bad. Be a good apprentice and get dressed."

"Yes Master."

Jareel and Daven were sneaking down the corridor, eyes continually sweeping the area, looking, looking for that wild hair and bright shirt. Every time someone would enter the hallway, they would almost have heart failure until they found out it was not Skye. At last, they neared the dining room. All that remained was to cross the large foyer before it.

"Go ahead," Jareel encouraged his apprentice. "You go first."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I'm your master, that's why."

"Oh," Daven replied glumly. He peeked around the corner and then almost ran across. He still didn't feel safe though. He looked wildly around the dining room…but no Skye anywhere. So far. He turned back to look at his master and motioned him forward. It was a sight to see the big man trying to sneak quietly along on his tiptoes and Daven covered his mouth.

"Is she in there?" Jareel whispered.

"No Mas…sir."

The blonde Jedi straightened up and adjusted his clothes, trying to look unruffled.

"May I seat you?" the maitre d' inquired.

"Yes, please," Jareel answered calmly. He grinned at Daven and strutted along behind the maitre d'.

"And should I show your friend to the table if she happens along?"

"No!" Jareel bellowed out. Then he recovered himself. "Excuse me. I apologize. She isn't…our friend. We have business to discuss and would rather do it in private."

"My apologies. Rabar will be along to take your order shortly. Enjoy your meal gentlemen."

Daven scanned the menu. It was easy to pick out the things he didn't want. When he did manage to find out the name of something that made him sick, he never forgot it. He quickly found something that sounded good and laid his menu down.

"Hmm…everything looks good," Jareel said. "Hard to decide. You've already chosen?"

"Yes…sir."

"Oh…look Daven. They have fried groots. Remember when we had those at a diplomatic dinner?"

How could he forget the slimy chewy ill tasting things? He grimaced at the memory. But Jareel still had his face buried in the menu. "I may get that. Wouldn't you like to have it again also?"

"Oh no," Daven said quickly. "I thought I'd try something new. It's not often I get to eat like this…so I wouldn't want to waste the opportunity."

"Good point," the big man acknowledged. "I think you're right."

"Good evening gentlemen." The waiter was a yellow, four-armed creature like the one they had seen at the spaceport on Coruscant. He held the tray with one arm while he set glasses of water before them simultaneously with two of his other long appendages. "Are you ready to order?"

Jareel deferred to Daven because he was still trying to decide. "I'd like the baked sea croom platter."

"That doesn't sound very adventurous," Jareel remarked. "I thought you wanted to be different. Why don't you try the muscar plate?" Daven wrinkled his nose. He'd read the description. Something from the swamps of Friold didn't sound appetizing to him. The waiter grinned. "No really Daven. I think you should expand your horizons some. If you tried new foods more frequently, you might not get so sick from different meals as often as you do. Why don't you bring him the muscar plate?" he said to the waiter without looking up.

The padawan looked panicked but the waiter just smiled and gave a quick wink. "Yes sir." He turned his order card toward Daven to show him he had not changed his order. The apprentice mouthed "thank you".

"And I'll have the fried groots."

"Excellent choice sir." Rabar collected their menus and was on his way.

Daven looked around the room. Even in all his travels through the galaxy, there were still many creatures he had not seen before. He tried to be casual in his glance and not stare. It was difficult not to however.

He was in constant unease that Skye would come walking though the door at any second. Jareel tried to make light conversation but the apprentice only heard about half of it. His attention was split between watching other beings and keeping an eye out for their "friend".

The big blonde man was settled back in his chair. He was rather enjoying himself. He knew he could do a better job of going undercover than Qui-Gon. So far, it was working perfectly. No one had even hinted that they thought Jareel and Daven were other than what they claimed. Conveniently, the Jedi forgot that they had had little interaction with anyone other than Skye. He found himself looking forward to meeting other passengers…to test himself. He was certain he could pull this off. And…besides, he had to have something to tell Qui-Gon. Maybe after dinner he might walk about the ship….

His reverie was interrupted by the arrival of their meal. Although the waiter had indicated to Daven that he had not changed the order, still the apprentice wasn't content until his plate was before him and he could see that there was nothing slimy on it. He diverted his eyes from his master's plate and tried not to think about groots while he ate.

The pair was quite hungry because of their interrupted lunch. So, there was little conversation while they ate…just a few comments about the food. Daven was very happy with what he had ordered. It was palatable and appealing to the eye. As the last bite was going down, he pushed his plate back and sighed in satisfaction. Jareel was still working on the chewy groots…

They didn't linger long after they had finished the meal. Jareel counted them lucky to have had a quiet dinner with no visitors and he didn't want to tempt fate by staying. Before they left the table, he said to Daven, "Remember now. We are going to go different directions. If you don't show up at the cabin soon after I get there, I'll come and look for you…and Skye," he grinned. Then he wagged a finger at his padawan. "You'd better do the same for me. I'm sure I can find some appropriate discipline even on this ship."

"Yes Mas…sir."

The two Jedi stood and walked to the door together. Reluctantly they left the imagined haven of the dining room and stepped into the foyer. Jareel waved and turned to his right. Daven took a deep breath and started straight ahead. He walked as quickly as he could without running. Then he began to wonder what would be wrong with running. As he considered the idea, he passed an intersecting hallway.

"Daaaveeen," a voice called out. The padawan froze in his tracks and his stomach turned over. "There you are! Oh man, this is too cool! I was just wondering if I might, like, run into you or something. And here you are! It's too awesome, isn't it?"

"Uh…yeah," he said as his mind raced for an excuse to leave.

Skye walked slowly, almost shyly, toward him. "Can I, like, walk with you? Hey man, I know I come on pretty strong sometimes. It's just my nature, ya know? Like you being quiet. I gotta be true to myself…not be plastic. But hey…I want to apologize if I was…too…pushy earlier. OK?"

"Uh…OK," Daven said as he licked his very dry lips.

"You really don't talk much, do you? Hey…it's OK. Man I won't do anything to you. Somebody hurt you? Is that it? Some other chick try to take your heart?" she said as she traced the outline of a heart on Daven's chest.

He quickly backed away and tripped. At once, Skye was next to him. "Are you all right man? You should, like, be more careful! Here, let me help you." Her idea of help was not the same as Daven's though. The young girl leaned down and covered his lips with hers. As she closed her eyes, the padawan's went wide and he began scooting back away from her. Quickly he got to his feet and busied himself brushing his clothes off as he fervently hoped that Master Jareel was on his way to the rescue.

Skye studied him for a moment. "Man, I think I understand now. Didn't you call Jareel 'Master' today?"

"Uh…." He probably did. It was unintentional. He was trying hard to remember not to…but if it had been in front of…her, then he understood. She flustered him so much, he probably did forget. How to explain it without revealing his true identity? "Well…he is my master…"

"He's your master? That sounds…interesting. That's why you kept moving your chair closer to him, wasn't it? Hey…that's cool. Whatever works for you two is cool with me…what a waste though…."

"NO!" Daven almost yelled as his eyes bugged. "No! It's not like that at all. You've misunderstood." He looked around to see if anyone else heard but there was no one around. He shrugged his shoulders. "I like girls."

"Really?" Her interest was suddenly piqued again. "Cool! Uh…does 'Master' Jareel know?"

"Of course! I'm his apprentice. It's not like…what you think."

"Apprentice? You mean you're not…"

The padawan could feel his face warm. "No! Look…" he glanced around again. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone." He leaned toward her and whispered. "I'm a Jedi apprentice." He would tell her just to get those…other ideas out of her head.

"Really?" she squealed. "That is way cool! I've never known a Jedi before!"

"Shh! You can't tell anyone. It's a secret. We're…we're traveling undercover."

"No way! That is awesome! Hey man, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Wild banthas couldn't drag it out of me."

"Just don't let Master Jareel drag it out of you."

She giggled, "Master Jareel."

While Daven was struggling to keep his composure…and losing the battle terribly, Jareel had completely forgotten the poor apprentice. He was casually strolling down the corridor when he passed an observation lounge. Deciding this might be the place to strike up a conversation…and test his disguise and ability to handle himself, he stepped into the room.

Mostly there were couples in there…holding hands and whispering. He hadn't thought about that. Suddenly he was self conscious and uncomfortable. Jareel was about to leave when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me." He turned and a man and woman stood grinning. "I'm sorry to bother you…but could you take our picture? We're on our second honeymoon."

"Why certainly. I'd be honored to." He took the image recorder and stepped back a bit. The couple leaned together and smiled. The Jedi pressed the button and the romance was captured for posterity. "I hope you have a good time." He handed the small device back and turned to leave.

"Thank you Mr.…."

"Konbi. Jareel Konbi."

"Do you travel often Mr. Konbi?"

"Yes…quite often."

"We don't travel very often. Not this far out anyway. I usually stick close to my system," the man said. "Oh…excuse me. I'm Dr. Oo Rickar and this is my wife, Liana."

Jareel bowed deeply. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Can you tell us something of…what is the planet we are going to?" the doctor turned to his wife.

"Charon."

"Is that where you are going too? Do you know much about it? Maybe what we might be interested in seeing or doing there?"

"Tell you what. I'll be glad to share what I know about Charon if I could ask you a couple of questions. You're a doctor…a medical doctor?"

"Yes, that's correct."

Jareel grinned. "I work for a medical research company." _And I want to see how well I can fool you._ "Oh…but you don't want to talk business on your honeymoon."

"It's all right," Liana assured the big man. "I would be worried about him if he didn't talk some about it. We don't have any unrealistic ideas that the 'real world' is not going to intrude on our honeymoon."

"Well…as long as we are going to talk, why don't we go to the dining room and have a seat…maybe have a desert?" Jareel offered his arm to Liana who took it with an appreciative nod.

Daven had been walking with Skye hoping that Master Jareel was going to appear at any second and rescue him. He was afraid to go back to his cabin. What if he couldn't get rid of Skye? So he wandered and hoped…and Skye babbled on about what was cool and what was a bummer. She had taken his arm and the padawan was just too tired to fight her anymore. As long as that was all she did, then he was willing to just go along with it.

"Daven?"

"Hmm?"

"Man…are you there? Have you, like, gone to sleep on me or something?"

"No, no…I'm listening."

"Then what do you think?"

Uh oh…now what? Could he fake his way through? "Well, I'm really not sure…" he let his voice trail off.

"Yeah…it is a big step." She pulled him into a lounge and pushed him onto the sofa. She curled up on it next to him. "But…man, I have been alone for sooooo long. It hurts ya know? In here." She gently poked him in the chest. "That's why I want to do this. Then I would have, like, something that was from me, ya know? It would be so totally awesome."

The apprentice had no idea what she was talking about…but this was the most serious he had seen her. And…she did ask his opinion. He decided that maybe he ought to listen to her.

"It would be so cool to have someone to love me…and someone for me to love. I mean, man, can you imagine what it would be like to hold a little life in your arms?" She raised her arms as if cradling a baby. "It is a big step. But, it's like…too cool for words. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna have a baby."

"Really," he felt relieved. Skye must have a husband…or at least a boyfriend. She was just flirty. But if she was pregnant…he felt somehow safer. He imagined she would want to stay true to the baby's father if she wanted a child that much. But the apprentice had been raised in a very protected environment. He was well cushioned from the world outside the temple. "So," he ventured. "Are you going to see the father? Is that what this trip is?"

Skye punched him in the arm. "Man! You haven't been listening at all! I poured, like, my heart out. You're just like all the others…and I thought you were different." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Daven felt very guilty. Master Jareel always said the truth was best. If he'd been honest with her…. "Skye, you're right. I wasn't listening. I'm sorry…really. Can I have another chance? I promise I'll do better this time."

She brightened a little. "You are different! Man I knew it! You really, like, care?"

"Yes…really."

"All right Daaaveeen," she crooned while he tried not to grimace. "Man I was telling you that I'm, like, on this trip to find a father."

"Huh?"

"My baby deserves the best," she drew herself up. "Man, my kid is going to have the…the smartest, best looking, kindest father I can find. It's, like, my obligation to the generation to come…ya see?"

"You are…interviewing fathers?"

"Yeah man! Now you got it! We're communing now! Raine is going to have, like, the greatest father in the whole galaxy," she giggled spread her arms wide.

"Raine?"

"Sure man! The kid will come from me…Skye. What else comes from Skye but Raine!"

Daven sunk back into the sofa. Desperately he wished Master Jareel to come help him. _Master! Master, please! Have you forgotten me?_ Then the full impact of Skye's words hit him…interviewing fathers…. He looked out of the corner of his eyes at her. She was watching him intently through the ringlets that hung in her face. Then she leaned toward him. Daven leaned away. Skye would not be denied. She kept advancing. The padawan was almost lying down on the couch. His shoulders rested on the arm…nowhere else to retreat to. The young girl pressed her lips to his….

"That's very interesting Dr. Rickar," Jareel said. "I'm sure my company would be very enticed by your ideas. Genetic engineering of viruses. I'll make sure that Mr. Sivru gets this information as soon as I return to Coruscant. I know he'll be most anxious to discuss this with you." Then the big blonde got silent and a strange look came to his face.

"Is something wrong Mr. Konbi?" the doctor asked.

"Please excuse me, there's something I have to tend to." Jareel stood and hurried away. _That was Daven…and there was a note of desperation. How could I forget him? I hope nothing serious is wrong._ With purpose the big man tramped along the corridors in search of his padawan. His worry increased as his attempt to get Daven to answer him was apparently ignored.

He was greatly relieved when he began to more strongly sense his padawan's presence. He was about to walk past a lounge when a familiar sight caught his eyes. That shirt…that hair…. The big Jedi backed up. Skye…with her…could that be? Whoever it was seemed to be trying to push her away.

The blonde man walked in. "Excuse me," he said loudly. Skye looked up and Daven was relieved to be parted from her. At once, he leaped up. "Master!" he blurted out. "This isn't what you think it is. Really!" The apprentice's face was turning various shades…of various colors.

Jareel folded his big arms across his broad chest. "Whatever it was, don't you think you could have been more discreet? The lounge is not very private."

"But…but…we weren't doing anything that…required a lot of privacy…"

"Hey Master," Skye spoke up. "Don't be so heavy duty on him. You are, like, sooooo repressive. No wonder Daven is so quiet." She reached for the apprentice's arm but he pulled away. She giggled and said, "He didn't do anything man. Daven was just like…the perfect gentleman. He's sooooo sweet." The girl walked over to Jareel. "If you want to, like, go ballistic Master, I'm the one who started this. Lay off your apprentice man. I know he is your apprentice…but…he's gotta be who he is too man!"

"And just how do you know he is my apprentice?" he asked Skye but looked at Daven.

"Man chill! Don't come down on him again. He told me because…like…I thought that you and he were…. Well he did call you Master and you two were sharing a room…."

Jareel's face began to redden. "Now wait a minute…"

Skye cut him off. "It's cool! Whatever you do is cool…but Daven explained it to me…Master," she giggled.

He looked around to see if anyone else had come in. "Skye please…"

She held up her hands. "No prob Master. Like, wild banthas couldn't drag it outta me man. No way I'd tell your secret."

Jareel was flustered, frustrated…and a little confused. "Come on Daven. It's been a long day for us both. I think we need some rest."

The apprentice was more than happy to comply. And glad Jareel was there to hopefully get rid of…her. The two Jedi walked out of the lounge without a word but Skye leaned out and called, "Good night Daven, good night Master."

Jareel shuddered…and hoped no one else heard. But he didn't look around he just wanted to get away from her.

"Master, I promise you nothing happened," Daven said as soon as the cabin door closed.

"Daven, you are old enough to make decisions for yourself. I don't make those decisions for you…just next time…not in the lounge."

"But nothing happened. You mean you think I would…with her? I mean…if I did…but I didn't…I don't think Skye…." He fell onto the bed. "Oh forget it."

Jareel came and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not angry with you. I'm just trying to instill a sense of proper behavior in you. I'm glad to know that…that…nothing happened in a public place. That's all I'm really concerned about. It just looked…like it was getting…warm in there from my viewpoint."

"Don't worry Master. I intend to stay far away from her. I found out what she wants…and it's even more than you think."

"More?"

"Yes. She wants a father for her baby."

"What?"

"That's what she told me. That's why she's on this trip. She's…interviewing fathers. She said she wanted the best one she could find."

Jareel grinned. "And she picked you, eh?"

Daven blushed, "Master!"

"Well…I can understand her choice. Aren't you one of the ones that the female padawans are always whispering about?"

Daven was speechless for a moment, "Master! How did you know…I mean what makes you think…"

"Masters have to have something to talk about too. And it's not as if I never talk to a master with a female padawan."

The apprentice blushed and could think of no reply.

"Daaaveeen," the big man said in a high pitched voice.

The apprentice put a pillow over his head.

"You're just way cool."

"I think I'll take a shower," Daven got up and ran to the refresher.

"You big, strong, handsome Jedi!"

The door slammed and Jareel laughed heartily. This was going to be good for a lot of mileage.

"Come on Daven. Time to get up."

"Do I have to? We don't have anywhere we have to be."

"Except breakfast."

That made the apprentice think again. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he groaned at the thought of putting the miserable clothes back on.

Almost as if he were reading Daven's mind Jareel commented, "Are you ready to try one of these other outfits I picked out for you?"

"Are you giving me a choice?" he answered hopefully. The big man answered only with a look. The padawan groaned again and stood up.

"Here. Try this one today. I'll bet the blue will look good on you. Yeah…blue…Skye…"

Daven whirled around and saw the big grin on his master's face. He groaned again. The jokester was never going to let him live this one down.

The tall blonde man stood before the mirror. "Yes…too bad the Jedi do only wear tunics and robes. I look good even in that…but in this…" He turned from side to side and admired himself. "Yes…cut just right. As well as concealing my light saber, the cloak makes me look rather dashing…don't you think?"

But the apprentice was too busy struggling with his outfit. He was trying to find someway to loosen the collar. Finally, he opened the three small buttons on the high collar and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ready to go eat?" the big hulking Jedi asked. "No, you're not." He buttoned the collar buttons for his apprentice. "There. Next time just ask for help if you have trouble. Now…let's go."

"But…but…what if…she shows up?"

"Then I guess you'll just have to be the perfect gentleman and escort her to breakfast." He playfully pinched Daven's cheek.

"Master!" What had gotten into Jareel? That was odd…even for him. Daven didn't know that Jareel's attitude was for two reasons. First he now had something to have fun with the apprentice about…and since Skye obviously was interested in the padawan, she probably wouldn't bug Jareel anymore.

The pair had a quiet breakfast. The padawan was happy that breakfast and lunch were buffet meals. There was enough variety that he was sure to find something he liked…and he didn't have to worry about Jareel trying to change his order. The apprentice was surprised at the small group in the dining area.

"You haven't noticed the time young one. You didn't want to get up. I let you sleep late. That's why I ran you out of the bed…so we wouldn't miss breakfast."

"Thank you Master." Maybe his master actually was feeling bad that he had so harshly teased him last night and that was his way of apologizing? Whatever the reason, he was glad. Their late breakfast probably also was why they had not seen Skye. For that, he was truly grateful.

"Well," Jareel leaned back in his chair when he had finished the third plate. "What say we walk around the ship?" But Daven gave him a look close to panic. "Don't worry. I'll save you from Skye…Dad."

"Master! That made the decision for me. You go walking. I'm going back to the cabin."

"Isn't that how you ran into her last night? Right now, she doesn't know where you are. If you go back to the cabin…you're walking right into her hands," Jareel grinned evilly. Daven just buried his head in his hands. "Come on. It'll do you good." He resisted the temptation to add "Dad" onto the end.

The pair had been casually strolling along. They hadn't talked much. It just seemed to be a time for quiet instead of chatter. Jareel was curious about what kinds of entertainment were available on a liner such as this. He found the game room mildly interesting but not enough to stay for long. There was a gift store with trinkets from all over the galaxy. The big blonde picked up a little knick-knack for Qui-Gon…and he saw a couple of items that might be…useful for future pranks. His eyes passed across a luminous blue pendant. Carefully he picked it up and moved it back and forth as he watched the light reflect from its facets. He added it to the small collection he was going to purchase.

Daven had watched in great interest. His curiosity was burning. That obviously was a gift…and he really wanted to know for whom. Finally, he worked up his nerve. "Master, is that for you?"

The big man chuckled, but he answered in a sad tone, "No young one. It is for a very special person. Someone who still means a lot to me…even though she doesn't want me anymore."

The words stopped Daven with the same impact that a stone wall would. He just stared at his master as the blonde Jedi continued walking slowly along and looking at other items. He wasn't sure what surprised him more…that there had been someone in his master's life…or that he'd never mentioned it. He was sorry now that he'd asked. The padawan felt that he'd intruded in a private area of Jareel's life.

Daven caught up with the big blonde man. "Master, I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He put a big hand on the apprentice's shoulder. "It's all right young one. You couldn't know. And…I have accepted it." He was silent for a moment and his pale blue eyes turned dark. But he shook himself out of it and said, "Well…are you going to get a gift for Obi-Wan…or one of those female padawans?" He grinned. Daven was embarrassed…but this time he didn't object. If it distracted Jareel from thinking about his lost love, then he would endure it.

The Jedi finished their little shopping trip and continued their stroll. It was very late morning by now. As they passed a ballroom Jareel noticed a sign that announced a demonstration by the Association for Artistic Metachronism.

"I've heard of this group," he said to Daven. "Let's go see what kind of demonstration they are going to put on. I haven't had the opportunity to watch them before." The big man hurried in without waiting for comment by the apprentice.

Jareel stopped so quickly that his padawan ran into him. "Sorry Mas…sir." Then he stepped to the side to see what had caught his master off guard so. His mouth fell open. There was a group dressed in Jedi robes and tunics…and waving around fake light sabers. A small crowd was beginning to gather to see what would happen. The two Jedi looked at each other.

Jareel walked up to one of the "Jedi". "Hello. What's going on here?"

"We are going to be doing a light saber demonstration in a few minutes," the young man replied. "We've done a lot of research into the outfits…they are very accurate." He chuckled. "We haven't been able to figure out the light sabers yet…and can't convince a Jedi to tell us. So, we still have to rely on these sticks…for the moment."

The big blonde grinned, "For the moment? You think you'll be able to figure it out?"

"Sure, why not? How long can a secret be kept?"

"You're not discouraged by the fact that the Jedi have been around for so many thousand years…and the secret hasn't been leaked yet?"

"No. As I say…a matter of time…and money. Enough money will buy off even a Jedi." Jareel's first instinct was to be indignant…but he had to keep his cover as well. As he took a deep breath to calm himself, the pretend Jedi said, "You know something about the Jedi?"

"Ah…yes. Something. I have a Jedi outfit myself."

"Really? That's cool that someone your age is into this." Jareel had to take another breath. "You done any saber fighting?"

"Yes…many times."

"Great. Would you like to join us? We've done this so many times we know each others' moves. It'll be good to have some fresh blood."

"I'll be right back." The blonde man hurried out, Daven running along behind. "Someone my age, eh? We'll see about age when I get a saber to him."

"You're not going to use your saber?"

"Of course not! I suppose I'll have to borrow one of theirs. But…just wait. They have no idea they are about to take on one of the best swordsmen at the temple! We'll see how cocky he is then. Can you imagine? Thinking he can buy the secret of a light saber from a Jedi! Hmph! Someone needs to put this young…man in his place."

As they entered their cabin Daven asked almost in glee, "Can I change into my Jedi clothes also Master?"

With his mind on other things, Jareel replied absently, "Yes…yes."

In wild abandon the apprentice threw the torturous clothes off and quickly put on his tunics, pants and tabard. Never again would he complain about the drab clothes. He was dressed even quicker than Master Jareel. He sighed in contentment as he sat down to put his boots on.

"Don't have your own saber, eh?" the fake Jedi half grinned. "I thought you were really into this. No true Jedi would be without a saber."

Jareel forced himself to grin. "Yes I know, but accidents do happen," he said vaguely.

"All right. We'll let you borrow one."

Jareel looked over the three extra ones they had and tested the balance of each.

The young man said to Daven. "He's just a little obsessed, isn't he?" The apprentice just stared at him.

Then another man stepped up and called out, "Welcome to our demonstration of light saber dueling. We have studied the techniques of the Jedi and trained in them. We consider ourselves to be Jedi just as much as those who have trained at the temple. And that is the only difference between them and us…the temple. We choose to go throughout the galaxy and share what we have learned instead of keeping it for a few chosen ones. These," he indicated his associates, "are the best of the best…except for the large blonde fellow on the end. He is not a member of our group…but we have allowed him to join us for this." The man stepped to the side.

The young fake Jedi stepped to the middle of the room and motioned Jareel over. The big man grinned. He was going to enjoy putting him in his place. He walked over and bowed then took a stance. As always in meeting a new opponent, Jareel observed the fellow as he began to move. He was studying how he moved, how he held his weapon. The young man moved in quickly though without waiting. Jareel was caught off guard and the saber landed a touch. The big Jedi rebuked himself and concentrated. He easily blocked the next blow and then landed a touch to the youth who stepped back in frustration.

The big man smiled and stepped forward toward the younger man. At once he became defensive but couldn't stop Jareel's thrust. He backed even further away but Jareel kept advancing, not willing to grant him quarter. The youth now looked upset and kept his saber high in anticipation of another thrust. The big blonde came in lower and easily scored another touch.

It was totally quiet in the room now. The watchers were fascinated. The members were uncertain what to make of this. Daven was smiling broadly, beginning to feel vindicated from the slights the young man had delivered.

In desperation the youth plunged forward and extended his arms to their maximum length. With little effort, Jareel easily turned the blow aside…and while the young man was so open, he landed his saber on his torso again. Now the blonde Jedi could see anger on the face before him. He tried not to smile too much, remembering even though they didn't know he was a Jedi he should conduct himself as such. The youth stepped back only for a couple of seconds, knowing Jareel would begin to advance again if he backed away. Again, he tried to thrust. This time while his arms were fully extended, Jareel brought his saber down on the other one and knocked it from the young man's hands. Normally at this point in sparring, the follow through would be made just as in real battle and the killing blow struck. However, Jareel stepped backward and bowed to his opponent. The room burst into applause, which the Jedi acknowledged with a nod of his head. The youth retrieved his weapon and stalked away.

Two other duelists stepped forward and the leader of the group motioned Jareel over. He was expecting to be congratulated on a job well done…but that's not what happened.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"Um…I learned from…one of the best swordsmen in the galaxy."

"Really," the man said dryly. "It doesn't show. It's true you won the match…but your technique is…sloppy. And…too aggressive. Jedi control their feelings. They do not allow them to control their fight. You should learn that if you want to seem to be a Jedi. And…you really need to work on your costume also. That one is just…." he looked Jareel over from head to toe. "It's a poor imitation. If you'd like lessons…and a new costume I can put you in touch with one of our associations on your home planet."

The big blonde Jedi was working hard to control his temper. He took a deep breath. Then he laid the phony weapon in the man's hands. "No, thank you. I believe I have better things to do than play 'let's pretend we're Jedi'." Then he turned and stomped away. "Space pirate," he muttered.

"Master," Daven said as he hurried to catch up.

"Please," Jareel said as he stopped. "I don't want to talk about it. That's what I get for showing off. That isn't something a Jedi should do. I was wrong…and this is my punishment."

However a couple people from the audience were leaving the demonstration and came up to the Jedi to rant and rave about his performance. They were most impressed and told him he should be a "real Jedi." This somewhat mollified the big man.

"Well…since people think we are just pretend Jedi…why don't we just keep these clothes on for awhile," Jareel said.

Daven was glad…and wondered if his master was just as uncomfortable in the other clothes…or if he was enjoying the praises he had received. Very unJedi like. But Jareel was different.

As they ate lunch, several people came by their table to congratulate Jareel on winning his duel earlier. He was gracious, not boastful, Daven noted. He also noticed that none of the association "Jedi" came by their table.

Daven stood and stretched. "I think I'll go back to the cabin and take a nap Master."

"A nap? As late as you slept?"

"It's a lot of work keeping up with you Master," the padawan grinned.

"I think it's just because you don't want to see Skye…Dad."

Daven jerked his head around and looked into merry blue eyes. No, his master was never going to let him live that down.

"I'll see you later Master." Daven hurried away.

Jareel stood slowly and walked out as he decided what he would do with his afternoon. As he strolled leisurely down the hall, hands clasped behind his back, he heard a hiss. He stopped. There it was again. He looked around. Peeking out of the door of an observation lounge was…Skye. His first instinct was unease and a desire to get out of there. Then he remembered she was interested in Daven. Still…she was very strange acting and he really didn't want to get into a conversation with her.

"Man, I'm not going to bite ya! C'mere."

But he didn't move. "Is there something I can do for you?"

She giggled. "You were, like, so braaave this morning. What's wrong now?"

He walked to the door. Skye had disappeared. He poked his head in and she was sitting on a bench.

"You were sooooo cool in the demonstration this morning. And you won," she giggled. "Suppose I, like, shouldn't be surprised. A real Jedi against a pretend one," the giggle continued.

Jareel looked around and then came and sat down on the edge of the bench. "Skye, it's important that no one know we are really Jedi. Please keep it quiet."

"I will man! Chill! There's, like, no one here."

"All right…but you've got to keep it quiet."

"I will man. You are too up tight!" She stood and walked behind the big man. Skye began to expertly massage his broad shoulders. At once, he tensed up and started to pull away. She felt the motion. "Just relax, man. You are so hyper. Like, I only want to help."

The blonde Jedi tried to relax but he wasn't quite comfortable with the situation. However, as her fingers worked over his muscles, it became easier. In fact, it was hard not to relax. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then he realized he had been neglecting his mediation. It would be easy to go into a trance like this…but this wasn't the time or place. Still he took advantage of her kindness and relaxed deeply. Maybe he had judged her too harshly. She was a little…different, that's all. His head began to tip forward and she worked up onto his neck. Ah…how long since he'd had such an intense massage? It was wonderful.

Then she loosed the tie that held his hair and began to rub his scalp. His head began to tip back the more she worked the muscles. Then his head was resting in her hands. He was surprised when she began to kiss him deeply. He responded at first. It had been so long…. Then he remembered who was kissing him. Practically a child. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away. She came closer and he scooted back.

"Hey man," she whispered. "Just let it happen."

"I'm old enough to be your father!"

"What is age, but a number man? If two people like it…"

He stood and backed away. "Now wait a minute. Daven told me…he told me…"

"What I was doing? Yeah man and, like, a big strong brave man like you would be perfect. My kid, like, a big strong Jedi. It's way cool!"

"It's way wrong. Excuse me." He hurried out of the room.

"See you later Master," she giggled.

Jareel was at the cabin door. He was still berating himself for falling into her trap. Why had he let it get started? He should have known after what Daven had said…but she seemed to really want to just be helpful when she rubbed his shoulders. He was fumbling with the keycard when he felt arms slip around him. He turned quickly, ready to defend himself.

"Chill man! I told you, like, you're too hyper." She had him trapped against the door now. He knew he could easily hold her off…but he had to be careful to not hurt her. Jareel was trying to pass the keycard through the lock while avoiding Skye's lips. He turned the knob and fell backwards as she pressed against him. Jareel landed on his back and Skye on top of him.

"Wow man. That's some strange way of inviting a lady in." She got up and closed the door.

"No. That's not it at all. Skye…I can't do this. You need to leave now. Besides…I'm busy."

"Not yet…but we will be." She advanced and Jareel retreated until he backed up to the bed and fell on it. Skye lay down next to him. He was trying to get up and she was trying to hold him down. Then the door opened and Daven walked in.

"Master!" Then he remembered himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll leave."

"NO!" Jareel bellowed as he jumped up. "It's not like that at all! Skye was just leaving, weren't you?"

She glared at Jareel for a moment. "Like, you two are…mean. I thought Jedi were different. Man! Both of you…leading me on…and then…kicking me out! You're just like…like everybody else. This is not cool. There must be some Jedi president I can report you to." Then she burst into tears and ran out.

Daven just stared at his master. He wasn't sure what to make of this…or of what to say so he held his tongue.

"Now young one, it's not what you think it was."

"Yeah…it was like last night, right?"

"Uh…yeah…it was. It looked...like more…than it was," he stuttered.

Daven had to work hard to hold back his grin. He so wanted to call Jareel "Dad", but he didn't dare.

Jareel was very subdued the rest of the afternoon. And this time he didn't forget to mediate either. The apprentice noticed he was at it longer than usual. But he planned to make no comments. Something was bothering his master about this…beyond the fact that Skye had thrown herself at him. He didn't know what it was…but he could sense tension from Jareel. Daven wanted to help but had no idea how to…so he kept quiet and left his master to himself. That seemed to be what he wanted.

"I'm going for a walk," Jareel said at last. "I'll meet you about six for dinner. Oh, please change back into the other clothes." His voice was somber.

"Would you like some company Master?"

"No young one. I'd like to be alone."

Jareel wandered aimlessly. At last he walked into a deserted observation lounge and sat down. He looked out at hyperspace for a few minutes then reached into an inner pocket and pulled out the pendant he had purchased earlier. Blue was her favorite color. Did she ever keep anything that he sent her…or did she toss them away like she'd tossed him away? Funny how strongly all the memories came back. And all it took was a kiss. The last lady to kiss him…before Skye had tricked him. At once he had thought he was kissing her again…but alas, it was not so.

"Excuse me."

Jareel looked up. It was Skye. He was not in the mood for her right now. "Please…"

"I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry if I upset you. I think I upset both of you. I'm sorry. I just wanted someone to want me."

Jareel smiled a sad smile. "Come here and sit down." Skye complied. "You don't have to try to force people to like you. I'll bet you really are a sweet young lady. You could probably find someone to be more than just a father…someone to be a husband if you would just…try to be a little more patient. Don't try to rush things so hard." With a large hand, he brushed the hair out of her face. "You're a lovely lady. You talked before about being true to yourself. Do that. I don't think you are being true to yourself…like this," he said quietly.

"A long time ago I had a lady to love. I thought I could have her and my world too. I knew I couldn't fit in her world. I had trained to be a Jedi. Her life was a refined and perfect one. No place for a gruff ol' man like me. I made my choice to stay with the Jedi and tried to persuade her to stay with me. She did for awhile and we were joined. Then she said she loved me…but not enough to keep living my kind of life." Jareel looked out the window but couldn't see what was outside. It was blurred by unshed tears. "If she had been more honest in the beginning…." He swallowed hard. "I learned how important it is to be honest with yourself and others." He swiped at his eyes. Then he reached over and fastened the pendant around Skye's neck. "That was for her. But…I don't think she would keep it. So…I give it to you because for one moment you brought back a happy memory."

He stood and walked out.

"Hello young one," Jareel said as he sat down at the table next to Daven. His mood seemed to be a little brighter…but he still seemed sad.

"Master, are you all right?"

"Yes Padawan," he smiled. "I'm all right. Don't worry about me. Why don't you order for us tonight? I always try to order for you. This time you get to choose." He sat back in his chair and looked around while Daven studied the menu. The couple that just entered startled him. He blinked his eyes and looked again. Yes…it was she. Skye. She had on a light blue dress and her blonde ringlets were pulled back with combs. Accompanying her was a well-dressed young man. Jareel didn't mean to stare but the transformation was so complete that he was amazed.

Daven looked up and followed his master's gaze. "Is that…is that…"

"Skye," Jareel smiled.

They made small talk over their meal. Tomorrow the liner would arrive at Charon. Then it should be a simple matter to locate Dr. Yalla's lab. The mission should be simple and straightforward. Basically, they were to determine more about the being that Junay had been experimenting on. Had anything unethical been done to him? Was he a willing participant? Did he go along with Yalla…or was he kidnapped as Junay insisted. An information seeking mission. Not Jareel's favorite thing…but a necessary one. And he stood ready to serve however he was directed.

Music began to play and a few couples took to the floor. The big blonde man noticed Daven staring. He was watching Skye.

"I wonder what happened to her," he said in amazement.

"Maybe someone just had a little talk with her."

"Are you kidding? Do you think talking would really make that much difference?"

"You never know until you try," Jareel replied as he stood and walked across the room. Tapping her escort on the shoulder he bowed, "Excuse me. May I?"

The young man looked at Skye who was beaming. He stepped out of the way.

"You are beautiful," Jareel said as he gently took Skye in his arms and began to guide her around the floor. "I knew there was a lovely young lady hiding in there." He noticed the blue pendant hanging around her neck.

"Thank you Jareel. I thought a lot about what you said. You were right. I wasn't being honest with myself. I thought I was…but it was an act. I think I was trying to push everyone away because I thought they would hurt me."

"Afraid to be hurt, but wanting to be loved…. I think I know how you feel."

"I'm so embarrassed…the way I acted…toward you…"

"Don't worry about it young one. I have to admit…I was flattered that a sweet young girl like you would be attracted to an old man like me."

"You're not old. You don't look it…and you sure don't act it. It's just…too bad…that…I mean…"

"Ah…you mean my lost love? It's not too bad. It hurt…but we had some great times. I can't forget those."

"Jareel…don't close yourself off just because of that. You really are a sweet person. It would be a shame for another woman not to know your love because…you've been hurt. If only we were closer in age…."

"If only…" Jareel agreed as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

The big blonde man opened his eyes. It was early yet so he lay still to keep from disturbing Daven. Jareel couldn't help but think of last night. Skye and her escort had joined the two Jedi and they all had a wonderful evening. Without the act, Skye really was a delight to be around. She was intelligent and witty. Yes…if only they were closer in age….

Daven had expressed a new interest in her as they walked back to their cabin after dinner. Jareel had just smiled as his padawan bemoaned the fact that now that he knew what she was _really_ like, she had eyes for someone else. He put his big arm around Daven's shoulder and consoled him. "Well…you were almost the father of her child."

"Oh Master…."

Of course, the evening also brought back bittersweet memories of Jareel's own love. He hadn't thought much of her in a long time…another sign that he had accepted it. But his encounter with Skye brought it all back. As he lay in the bed, the big man allowed the past to replay itself. Jareel tried to linger on the pleasant memories of a new love, fresh and intense. But that only worked for so long. He couldn't think of her without thinking of when she left….

The big blonde forced himself not to focus on it and settled into meditation instead. There would be his comfort. He drew heavily on the Force and felt its peace and warmth flow through him and around him. Breathing deeply, he settled more completely into its solace. When the world became too much, it was a wonderful thing to have such a sanctuary. Jareel allowed it to take him completely and just reveled in it. Sometime later, he opened his eyes feeling more relaxed and calm. Quietly he rose and headed for the shower.

Feeling impish, which was nothing new for the big Jedi, Jareel saw that Daven was still asleep as he came back into the bedroom after his shower. He walked over and knelt down next to his bed. The blonde took his apprentice's braid and gently tickled Daven's ear while he whispered in a higher pitch, "Oh Daven, you're, like, so big and strong."

The padawan's head rolled side to side a little and he mumbled something.

"What did you say man?" Another tickle.

"Skye…stop," Daven mumbled.

Jareel put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Like, why should I stop?" he said as he brushed the hair on his padawan's ear again.

"No…Master Jareel's coming…." His head turned toward the big blonde but the apprentice's eyes stayed shut.

In his own voice he said, "Are you hiding something from Master Jareel?" And he vigorously tickled the padawan's exposed ear.

Slowly Daven opened his eyes a little. Then they snapped open. "Master!" But now that the padawan was completely awake, he remembered where he was. "Oh…. It was a dream." He looked at Jareel and said in a somewhat grumpy voice, "That wasn't funny."

Jareel chuckled as he fondly ruffled Daven's short hair. "You know I wouldn't tease you if I didn't like you. Time to get up. We need to get you cleaned up, fed and packed in…three hours," he looked at the chrono on the wall.

The apprentice grumbled quietly to himself as he slowly sat up. He looked at his master who was dressed and ready to go. "Does it get easier as you get older?"

"I wouldn't know," Jareel said in complete seriousness…but his pale blue eyes twinkled playfully. "I've never gotten older."

"Be still Daven," the big man scolded. "I can't fasten this shirt if you won't stand still."

"But Master it's too tight. Isn't there something we can do about it?" He tugged at the now closed collar.

"Count yourself lucky that it's only a shirt collar…and not a neural stimulator collar," Jareel said as he turned to the door.

The apprentice was quiet as they walked along. He was bemoaning the fact that he couldn't sleep later…and that he had to endure the collar. _When I have a padawan, I won't make him go through things like this. When I'm a master, I'll remember what it was like to be an apprentice…and I'll be good to my padawan._ Repeating the thoughts of many, many padawans before him. Then he remembered other masters. Masters such as Leish for example. And suddenly Jareel seemed like the nicest, most understanding master at the temple.

"There you are! I'm so glad I found you." Skye hurried up to them. This morning she was dressed in a simple pastel print dress, but the contrast of this to the worn pants and bright t-shirt made it look like a ball gown…or at least Daven thought so.

"Good morning Skye." Jareel bowed deeply to one he had a new respect for. He gently poked his apprentice in the ribs. Daven became aware he was staring. "Sorry," he whispered and he too bowed.

"Will you join us for breakfast?" the big blonde asked as he offered his arm.

"Thank you," she smiled as she took the big arm. "I was hoping for a chance to talk to you before we landed. I wanted to thank you for…helping me understand myself."

"You should thank yourself," he countered. "You had to be willing to want to understand."

"Yes," she agreed. "But…no one ever…put it quite the way you did. No one ever gave so much of himself before." She remembered Jareel's painful disclosure. In a quiet voice she said, "I know it wasn't easy…but you did that for me. Thank you."

Jareel smiled, "Young one I haven't thought of that in a long time. You are the one who made me remember. So again…you have yourself to thank, not I."

When they arrived at the dining room Daven fell all over himself helping Skye at the buffet and pulling her chair out for her. Jareel grinned but was glad that his apprentice had learned polite behavior…even if he was a little clumsy at it.

"Oh look," Skye pointed out. "There's the people from the light saber demonstration."

The group walked in the dining room and looked around for a table. When they saw the big Jedi, there were stares and mumbling and then they went to the opposite side of the room.

Skye laughed. "I think they haven't forgotten yesterday."

"I hope they remember it for a long time," the blonde man grinned. "Too bad they don't know one of their own was bested by a true Jedi."

"Well…we could go tell them," Daven said innocently.

"Yes," Jareel agreed. "Why don't you do that? And when you get back, I'll string you up by that collar that already has you half choked."

Daven looked down at his plate and Jareel and Skye laughed.

After the meal Jareel said, "May we walk you back to your cabin?"

"I would be honored," the young girl said in sincerity. Daven hurried to her side and offered his arm. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

When they arrived at her door, there was a moment of quiet. Skye said, "Thank you both…for…putting up with me. I think I owe you both an apology."

Gallantly Jareel replied, "That was the past, and I prefer not to dwell there. This is the present. Concentrate on the moment, as my friend often says. When I remember you, I want to always think of you this way…sweet young Skye." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

When he straightened the girl stepped forward and stretched up as far as she could. Jareel bent his head down and she kissed his cheek. "I'll never forget you Jareel." Then her faced reddened. "When I do…have a child…if it's a boy, I will name him Jareel." Then she turned to Daven. "You've been so sweet to me too. Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Jareel. Goodbye Daven. May the Force be with you." Then she turned and entered her cabin.

The two Jedi turned away and walked down the corridor in silence. Daven was filled with questions about what Skye said Jareel had done for her…yet, he sensed this wasn't the time to ask. So, they completed their walk in silence. Finally, as Jareel passed the keycard through the lock for the last time on this flight the padawan said, "She's quite a lady."

"Yes, she is," Jareel agreed.

The Jedi pair was walking through the space port terminal, having cleared the planetary check in. Once again, their counterfeit identification was passed with no questions.

"Now what do we do Mas…sir?" Daven rebuked himself. He had gotten so used to calling Jareel "Master" around Skye that he fell easily into it. _Sir. It's sir...not master._

"Well, if this Yalla is doing legitimate research on Charon then the medical board here must know of him. It should be easy enough to find him. Also, if he works with grant money, as Junay does, then we can track him through that route as well. I don't expect it will be a problem."

The big Jedi stopped at an automated information kiosk and consulted the computer. He was looking for information on medical regulatory groups. Landing in the capital of Charon was probably the wisest thing to do. Most likely the groups they would need to consult would be here.

"Yes," he said as he looked over the information on the screen. "Here it is." He got a print out of the address. Then he looked through the government listings to see if he could determine who was in charge of awarding grants. The big man gained little information however. The titles of various agencies were wordy but informationless. He considered it of little consequence however. Jareel was certain that the medical group would be of the most help. He had just decided to take maximum advantage of this resource while it was easily available.

"Come on Daven. Let's get a room then we'll make some contacts."

"There he is again," the youth said in frustration as he saw the big blonde and his companion walk away.

"Will you forget about him Fazo? He beat you in that light saber demo. You may as well accept it."

"Yeah. But, Cerulan, even our teacher, Dr. Yalla, wasn't as good as that guy. Who did he learn from? I thought Yalla was supposed to be one of the best."

"So," Cerulan replied, "At the next meeting you can tell Yalla he's not so great after all."

"Oh no…not me. You know how ill tempered he is. I'll keep it to myself. When is the next meeting of the association anyway?"

"I don't know. I just got back too remember? Just keep quiet and let's get out of here. I'm tired."

As soon as they had reached their room, Daven at once loosen his collar and fell on the bed. How lucky could he get? Two beds again. Perhaps Master Jareel remembered the incident and had specifically requested two beds. Yes…he wasn't such a bad master after all.

Jareel sat at a table and activated the comm unit. He contacted the medical regulatory board. "Can you tell me if Dr. Egron Yalla is registered with you?"

"One moment." The big man could hear tapping on a keyboard and then silence. Soon the voice replied, "Yes he is."

"Can you tell me how to get in touch with him?"

"I'm sorry sir. I can't. Dr. Yalla is involved in research. To protect his work I can not give you that information. If you'd care to come to our office and talk with someone here, they will try to assist you."

"Very well. When may I come in?"

"Most of our people are tied up in a budget meeting today. How about tomorrow morning? Perhaps nine?"

"That will be fine. Thank you," he replied in a polite tone. But as soon as he hit the button to cut off the communication, he hit a big hand against the table. "I suppose there's nothing to be done about it except wait."

"Hmm," Daven replied absently, half asleep.

The big blonde rose to his feet. "Is that all you do? Eat and sleep? Your life is too easy I think." He walked over and sat on the edge of Daven's bed. The apprentice rolled over, turning his back to Jareel. The Jedi master began to tickle Daven.

"Master! Stop! Please!"

"Come on. Let's go sightseeing. You need something to get your blood flowing." The apprentice groaned and sat up. "I thought you liked to see new planets."

"It's not that Master. It's these clothes."

Jareel grinned. "Well…maybe we could see if we can find something that's not so…restricting."

"You think so?" Daven replied anxiously.

"We'll never know if we don't go and look."

The apprentice was out of the bed at once. The big man's blue eyes twinkled. The boy just needed the right motivation.

So, the two Jedi spent their afternoon looking around the capital, shopping for clothes, and just wandering about. The apprentice had needed no motivation to try on the suits that Jareel thought were appropriate. He was more than happy to find something that was looser on his neck. That meant the suit was a little bit big on him, but the lean and muscular padawan didn't mind at all. Jareel was not entirely pleased. A little bit of extra material was all right…but he didn't want his apprentice to look sloppy either. So, Daven had to try on additional outfits until his master was happy that the size difference wasn't so great as to make his clothes bag on him, but the padawan didn't complain. He would do anything to get rid of the tight-necked clothes. Daven left the store a happy young man. Later in the day, they dropped their packages off at their hotel room and walked to a nearby restaurant for supper.

At the same time, on the other side of the capital city, a meeting of the Association for Artistic Metachronism was convening. A tall, lean blue creature with big dark bugging eyes stood up. "I call the meeting to order. We have visitors to the group tonight. They arrived today, traveling here with some of the members of our own group. I welcome the visitors. I am Dr. Egron Yalla, president of this chapter of the AAM. To the members of our group who only just got back home today, I apologize for scheduling this meeting tonight. I'm sure you're tired. However, I will be quite busy with my research for awhile and I wanted to get the meeting in before that started. Still competing for that grant money." He chuckled. "But you've all heard my grousing about that before. We won't go into that. Before we get started, I'd like to hear about our returning group members. You had several demonstrations scheduled. Please tell us how they went. Cerulan, please."

The man stood. "Yes, we put on demonstrations on every planet and on each ship that we were on during the trip back. They were well attended. There seems to be a lot of interest in what we do…but not as much willingness to get involved as I would like to see. I know that it's a big commitment of time…and money, but surely there must be things we can do to encourage others to at least become a member. When they begin to see how much fun we have, surely they'll want to join in."

"We'll take that up later," Yalla interrupted. "Go ahead."

"Of course. All of the demos came off well with little problem…"

"Except for one," Fazo mumbled. Cerulan kicked him.

"Is there a problem?" the blue creature asked.

Cerulan stared at Fazo and sat down as if to say…you brought it up, you get to tell it.

"Well?"

"Uh…well, this last liner that we were on. There was a fellow who talked to me before the demo. He said he was into this also…had his own costume. So…I just thought he was a fellow AAM member. I invited him to join our demo."

"But he didn't have his own saber," Cerulan added.

"That's right. He didn't…and no real explanation for why he didn't."

"What was the problem?" Yalla asked impatiently.

"Well…it's just…" Fazo's voice died off.

"Fazo got embarrassed," his companion piped up.

"Shut up!"

"Quiet!" Yalla intoned. "I will have order. If there is a point to this then get to it."

Fazo was quiet, so Cerulan spoke up. "This guy was huge! I don't think I've ever seen a human that tall. And…I have to admit he was good with a saber. That's why Fazo got embarrassed. The big man disarmed him…and in only a couple of minutes. I told the man he was a little sloppy and too aggressive…but he was good." The man's tone was both admiring and jealous.

"Really?" Yalla said slowly. "Tell me more about him…his appearance, his costume, his fighting."

"He was more than just tall. He was broad too. Well toned. Long blonde hair in a ponytail. Neat. His costume wasn't so good though. The guy with him even had a padawan braid."

"What? There was someone with him? Was he younger, older? Tell me about him."

"A young guy…around twenty maybe. Shorter, but still toned. They must work out somewhere. Short brown hair…had the padawan haircut. He was hiding it under a hat until they changed into their costumes," the man chuckled. "Guess his boss doesn't care for it."

"Hmm…"

"I offered to direct him to the AAM group on his planet because by this point it was obvious to me he wasn't one of us, but he left then."

Yalla was quiet as he thought. Then he remembered where he was. "My apologies. Could we have the minutes of the last meeting and the budget report please?"

As these were read off, the blue creature was deep in thought. _Quite a fighter. Easily disarmed someone I taught. I'm only a hobbyist. This sounds like a professional. Not in AAM but has a Jedi outfit? That is…odd. Why else would he have one. And accompanied by someone who could be an apprentice. Real Jedi? I know how hard Junay was trying to hide his research. Could my "hiring" of Shonnel have brought unwanted attention? Would Junay go to the authorities? Does he have that much nerve? I know him. He won't just accept this without a fight. Has he managed to involve the Jedi somehow?_

"Dr. Yalla?"

"Hmm? Forgive me. I suppose I'm preoccupied. Now…"

Jareel and Daven stood at the railing of the slowly rotating restaurant that towered over the capital city. The lights from below twinkled and winked at them. The padawan seemed either tired or relaxed.

"Content?" Jareel quizzed.

"Hmm…yes. A great meal…and a loose collar. What else do I need?" Daven grinned.

"How about a new master?" the big man said in seriousness.

"What?" the apprentice replied in surprise.

"I suppose I'm too demanding on you. You never get enough sleep, or enough to eat. And I force you to wear strange things."

"If that's the worse you do…then I count myself lucky."

"I'll remember you said that," Jareel replied quickly causing the padawan to think back over what he'd just said. Nothing wrong with it…but his master's reaction made him question himself. And…Jareel knew it too. His eyes twinkled and he was grinning. He gave Daven's braid a slight tug. "Come on. It's been a long day. I'm tired."

"Not enough sleep?" the apprentice said with an impish grin.

Jareel put an arm around his shoulder. "You do have an easy life. Perhaps we need to get up earlier for our morning workouts…"

Yalla walked slowly to his speeder after the meeting broke up. He had much on his mind already and what he had learned tonight added to his burden. He wondered if he should contact his teacher, the former Jedi who had instructed Yalla. The disgruntled Jedi had felt that the cerulean creature was somewhat Force sensitive the first time he had encountered him. The Jedi soon found out Yalla's depth of hate toward the world he was compelled to function in and knew he had to train him…to encourage that feeling. The former knight had taught Yalla all he could about using his Force power…and how to fight with a saber. He had hoped to encourage his student to join him in his crusade against the Jedi…a crusade he had taken up since being dismissed from the temple. Yalla, however, had his own agenda. The Jedi were of little consequence to him. He was only interested in his work. The blue being had agreed to the training only because he saw it as a tool for use in his career, nothing more.

But Yalla reminded himself he had only used his powers minimally in his pursuits. Mostly mind power…and a few times when he had to have a show of strength. He kept his saber skills in tone by teaching AAM members to fight. That was his real reason for getting into AAM initially. If these people wanted to play Jedi, he was willing because it gave him ready opponents to keep him sharp.

The creature had never faced a Jedi before. He wondered how he would do. His instructor had been honest with him and told him that his midiclorian count was below the average Jedi's. He was only somewhat Force sensitive. He had a momentary doubt about having to encounter a Jedi. It was wiped away quickly though. Even with the Force, Jedi were not infallible. They could be defeated. They did bleed when cut. They did die when run through. Even if Yalla couldn't fight them with the Force, he still had his intellect and his wits. As his teacher had told him more than once…never underestimate the power of the dark side. Between that, his own resources…and a few specially planned things, his confidence increased that these Jedi would not be a problem for him.

Jareel's eyes snapped open and he felt an overwhelming desire to relieve himself. He started to get up…quickly and realized his hand was in a container of warm water. The big man hurried to the sanitation unit.

That was one of the oldest tricks in the book. Jareel had used it many times. He didn't know the physical mechanism at work…but putting a person's hand in warm water while they were asleep seemed to have that effect all the time. A couple of the people he had pulled it on had actually wet their bed before they woke up. And in this case, there was only one person who could have done it.

Jareel walked back into the bedroom and stared hard at Daven. It usually didn't take very long for the water to work its magic. It was certain he didn't do it last night. It had to be this morning. Was the apprentice awake? He couldn't tell. All he could see was a lump under the blankets and the top of a head sticking out. He stood there with his big hands resting on his hips as he considered. The apprentice must be disciplined for this. And what better way than using his own device?

Jareel picked up the deep bowl of water and walked over to Daven's bed. The apprentice was wide-awake…and he sensed something he didn't like. He rolled over to see what was going on and then quickly rolled off the opposite side of the bed before Jareel could dump the water on him.

"You wouldn't!" Daven said in disbelief.

"No. I wouldn't. I wouldn't make the housekeeper clean up my mess." Then he grinned, "But opening my mind and thinking certain thoughts was just as much fun. Now…why don't you get rid of this?" He handed the container of water to the apprentice. "I can see I'm going to have to strap you into your bed at night."

Both Jedi got cleaned up and dressed. It was not beyond the big blonde's notice that his padawan dressed much quicker this morning. He made a mental note. Next time he bought clothes for Daven, he would make sure the apprentice tried them on instead of just relying on size.

"This looks great Master." Daven was admiring himself in the mirror.

Not so different from what he had been wearing…just looser. But the apprentice had never noticed what the clothes had looked like before. His master didn't point that out to him. He just smiled and replied, "Yes. It looks very nice on you. Ready for breakfast?" Involuntarily his mind turned back to yesterday morning's breakfast and he idly wondered what Skye was going to do now.

The two Jedi exited the rented speeder. "This is it," Jareel said. "The address we finally got out of the doctor we spoke to at the board. I thought that posing as a rep from a medical research group would be the perfect way to easily get in here. I didn't know that researchers were so protective of their work. I wonder if Kura has this problem. I'll have to ask him about that."

"For future reference?" Daven grinned.

"Sure. Why not? So far, this undercover routine has worked well for us. No one has suspected us of being Jedi. And…it was a little work, but it did help us find Yalla. Let's go."

The big blonde man walked purposefully to the door, Daven confidently at his side. They entered and walked into a small plant filled lobby. A harried, over-worked secretary tried to greet them politely. "Good afternoon. May I help you?"

"Yes, I am Jareel Konbi and this is Daven Neth. We represent Gusein Enterprises." He handed her a card. "Gusein is a medical research firm that markets new technology. We were hoping to speak with Dr. Egron Yalla please."

"You really should have called ahead. Dr. Yalla is very busy, especially at this time."

"Yes, you are right," Jareel said graciously and sincerely. "However, we have been here since yesterday, and frankly had problems locating this lab. I really need to see him as soon as I can. I'm already behind schedule…as I'm sure you can appreciate."

The secretary gave him a condescending smile. "I will let Dr. Yalla know you are here. That is all I can do."

"Thank you very much."

The secretary had to wait while the doctor was tracked down. She was not very happy about being put further behind by someone who didn't have the common courtesy to call ahead. She had to pay the price for that.

The tall blue creature answered the buzzing comm unit. "What?" he said in irritation.

The person on the other end replied, "Reception says you have two visitors. Looking for new med technology to market. You want to see them?"

_New technology to market? If I can sell them some small part of what I'm doing, it would bring in some money. Then it wouldn't be so critical to get that grant._ "Yes, I do want to see them. Have someone bring them to my office." Yalla hurried out of the lab and to his office as he began wondering how much to show them…and what amount he should ask.

The message was finally relayed back to the lobby. "Dr. Yalla has agreed to see you," she said as if she were upset that they had gained an audience. Someone will come to take you to his office. You can have a seat while you wait." At once, she turned away.

"Thank you very much for your help," Jareel inclined his head. Then he and Daven sat on the old sofa to wait.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, a young man stepped into the lobby. "Are you two the visitors for Dr. Yalla?"

"Yes," the big blonde Jedi stood. "I'm Jareel…"

"This way please." He turned and walked away without looking back to see if they were coming. The two Jedi just exchanged a glance and hurried to catch up. They walked down nondescript corridors whose only decoration was pieced together data taped up to allow easier viewing. It meant nothing to the two Jedi. They just followed along in silence. Their guide stopped suddenly and knocked on a door. Jareel pulled up short and just avoided colliding with him. Daven wasn't so alert and ran into his master's broad back.

"Sorry…sir."

"Not a time to be unmindful young one."

"Yes…sir."

"Come in," a muffled voice called out.

The young man opened the door and just stood aside. Jareel walked in with a big smile. Yes, this undercover idea was working very well. It had gotten them in to see Yalla…with a little trouble…but less than there probably would have been if they had come as Jedi. The big man was happy with his idea…and himself. "Dr. Yalla, I'm happy to meet you. I'm Jareel Konbi and this is my…associate Daven Neth. We are with Gusein Enterprises." He handed a card to the doctor who had stood to receive his visitors.

Yalla had been ready to warmly receive his guests until he got a good look at Jareel. The big man was so unique in appearance that the doctor at once remembered the description that Cerulan had given last night. Very tall, muscular, long blonde hair. His…associate…could be the same. He just wished he could see the young man's hair. Nevertheless, he was on guard. This could be the same two…and that meant probably Jedi. This could mean trouble for him. For now, he would just play along with them to see what would develop…while he reviewed his plans for just such a contingency. These fools didn't understand whom they were playing with.

In a cordial tone the lanky blue creature said, "Please sit down. I'm very happy to meet you both. I can't tell you how much." He smiled. "I have heard of your company…but am not at all familiar with it. Please, can you tell me something about it?"

Jareel comfortably and easily launched into the spiel that Kura had tutored him in. He began with a rundown of the organization of the company and then led into products that they had already marketed based on associations with other researchers. Jareel had brochures, holos, and even some data charts to make his presentation more authentic. The big man fell easily into his act. Kura had spent much time with him…and there was all the reading he had done on the ship.

Yalla listened attentively and politely, interrupting with occasion questions. He maintained good eye contact, nodded a few times and chuckled at the big blonde man's jests. All the while he also had one hand in a desk drawer. Unseen to the Jedi, Yalla was signaling one of his assistants. He keyed in the two names from the business cards and requested a check on these two. So often had the doctor used this small keypad in meetings and while stealing technology that he could operate it quite smoothly without giving himself away. He also keyed in a request for Cerulan to come to an adjacent room. Then he sat back and continued to listen while he waited for his answer.

The azure creature started asking more in-depth questions. He was curious how well this confident Jedi would handle himself if he was cornered by his lack of medical knowledge. Yalla gradually began pounding away on one product in particular. He asked a few general questions about its application. Then he began asking about its development and the man behind the initial work. The doctor then started questioning the data chart in the brochure. He sensed he was about to get to the big blonde man. Leaning forward on his desk, the creature allowed his eyes to pass across the device in his desk drawer. The small screen had a message on it. "Company is legit. Two are actual employees."

The doctor was very surprised. He was confident that all that was a front. Still…there were things that just didn't seem right…didn't feel right. He wasn't convinced that the two men before him were really who they claimed to be.

"Fascinating, just fascinating," the creature said. "It certainly sounds as if your company is working with those who are on the leading edge of technology. I'm very impressed with what you have shown me."

Jareel smiled. "Good. Does that mean that you might be interested in…doing business with us?"

"Yes, yes," Yalla smiled. "I believe we can work together most effectively. And now…I suspect you would like to hear my story since I have heard yours."

"A look around would be beneficial for us both, would it not?" the big man said pleasantly.

"Yes…more than you realize. I do hope you will understand however when I tell you that I am very busy at the moment. I am preparing for a presentation to the medical board. Grant renewal time," he chuckled. "I know you understand how frazzling that can be."

"Oh yes," Jareel nodded his big head. "I have seen many researchers in the midst of their preparations. I can see how stressful it is to them."

"Good. Then you won't mind if I allow one of my assistants to show you around? You'll be in the best hands…aside from my own," he grinned. "Thyrine is my closest worker. He knows everything here as well as I do. He is available to show you around, answer your questions. After that you can come back here…and we can begin to discuss business. Is that acceptable?"

"Quite."

"Good. If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back. I'll just get everything set up…and you can be on your way to the lab." The lanky blue being stood and walked quietly out the door.

The big Jedi grinned and gave a short wink to Daven who grinned back. "Told you it would be better this way," he pointed to his clothes. "Didn't suspect a thing. Too easy. We'll be able to find this creature then ask to talk to him…and be on our way. Back to Coruscant before anyone knows we've even been gone."

Yalla entered the room adjacent to his office. Cerulan, the man from the AAM meeting…and a lab assistant to the doctor was waiting. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Come and have a look." Yalla walked to the wall and pressed a button. An image formed there of the doctor's office. The two Jedi were seen sitting just on the other side of the desk. The lab assistant gasped, "It's him! What's he doing here?"

"Him who?"

"That's the man from the demo…the one who beat Fazo. What is he doing here?"

"He's from a medical research company. I…ah, just remembered your description of him…and was curious. He is rather unique in appearance." Cerulan had no need to know any more. "Perhaps I will ask him about how he came to his knowledge of the Jedi," Yalla smiled. "But I just wanted to be sure it was the same man before I appeared foolish. Very well. Thank you Cerulan. You may return to work."

The man looked a little hesitant. It all seemed too much coincidence…but his boss didn't bother to explain further…so he decided it was just that…coincidence. Cerulan left at once. Yalla activated a comm panel. "Thyrine, come to my office at once. I have two people here that we need to give the…special tour to."

Then the doctor returned to his office. He sat down. "Everything has been arranged. Thyrine is on his way. He will walk you over to our other building." He extended a long blue arm and pointed to the window. "That building is where all the labs are. This is our administration building. I had to learn that the hard way. Lab accident one time. Destroyed the entire building…records, computers. All my research was gone."

"How terrible," the big blonde declared.

"Yes. It was. But that was the past and I prefer not to dwell there. I'm much happier in the present. For that is where I am doing my best work so far. Work that I hope you will find interesting…and perhaps profitable for us both?"

"I certainly hope so."

There was a sharp rap at the door. "Ah…that must be Thyrine." Yalla crossed to the door and opened it. A medium height man in a white lab jacket stood there. "Come in. I want you to meet…I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names…"

"Jareel Konbi and Daven Neth, Gusein Enterprises."

Thyrine shook both their hands.

Yalla smiled pleasantly. "All right. I leave you in very capable hands." Turning to his assistant he said, "You know what to show them."

Impassively Thyrine said, "Of course. Gentlemen, if you will come with me please."

The two Jedi followed him. Yalla shut the door and hurried to his desk. He activated a special panel in a desk drawer. "Shonnel, this is Dr. Yalla. Uh…am I bothering you?"

"Of course not Doctor. It is never a bother to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember that talk we had about…Junay and his connections to the government?"

"Oh, you mean his ability to get money funneled to him in exchange for sharing profits on what he sells?"

"Yes…exactly. Well, there are two men who've just arrived and they have come from Coruscant. They have come to investigate me…and I believe, to take you back to Coruscant with them."

"NO! I don't want to go back to that. Isn't there anything we can do to stop them?"

"There is only one thing. You know what that is. We talked about it before." There was only silence. "Shonnel? You aren't going to change your mind on me are you?" Yalla tried to keep his voice even. "We talked about this before. You knew it might come to this. It is for the good of others…of others like you."

"Yes…I remember. The good of the many…. It is the right thing to do. They are stealing…and keeping back help from those who need it." A long pause. "You are right Dr. Yalla. It is the right thing to do. I won't let you down."

"Well, it isn't just for me that you are doing this. It is for yourself as well. This will help you…and others who are disabled. And…it will keep you from going back to Junay."

"I can't go back there. I just can't."

"I know…I know," the blue creature crooned in a comforting voice. "It was awful. I don't want you to go back there. That's why I rescued you. But I need your help. If you want to stay here then…this is your chance to help yourself. This is one time you can act for yourself, make your own decision."

"Yes," Shonnel said firmly. "You are right. I can make my own decision. All right. I do this for you _and_ for me."

That familiar malicious smile crept up on the blue face. The fool fell so easily into it…and thought it was for his own good. Yalla had to hold back a laugh. "Thank you Shonnel. I can't tell you what your help means to me. You know what to do." He cut off the communication, leaned back in his chair and sighed a contented, yet wicked sigh.

_He's right. So dependent I have been on everyone for so long. Now I have a chance to choose…and to make a difference. Dr. Yalla has done this for me. I never had a choice with Junay. Yalla has taken such good care of me. I have to show him that I can act on my own…that I'm not totally dependent. I have to show him. If he sees no difference in me, he may lose interest in me…and send me back to Junay. I must show him I have worth to him. I must do this…I must…._

Thyrine took the two Jedi down the lift and then they walked through a courtyard. It was modestly yet colorfully planted with various shrubbery and flowering plants. A large elevated stone bowl filled with water stood in the middle. Avian creatures of all types took to flight at the approach of the three men.

Jareel looked at the building they were approaching. Then he looked over his shoulder at the one they had just left. Odd. The administration building was a long, low building. The lab building was tall and narrower.

"I would think that matching buildings, so to speak, would have similar architecture," he remarked to Thyrine.

"Well, they really do. It's just that one stands on its feet while the other lays on its side," Thyrine said humorlessly.

_Is something wrong Master?_

_I'm not sure young one. Be mindful._

_Yes Master._

The lab assistant held the door for his guests. For a guide he was very quiet. Perhaps he was just the quiet type. Just because Yalla had appointed him tour guide, didn't mean he was suited for the job. After all, he was first a lab assistant.

Thyrine pressed the button for the lift and watched the floor number display in silence. The doors whispered open and he got on. Jareel and Daven followed. The lab assistant pressed the button for level 15, the top level. Again he said nothing but just watched the numbers increase on the display. They went all the way to the top without stopping at any other floors.

"Must not be much traffic in the building," the big blonde man observed."

"Hmm," was the only answer he got.

The car stopped and Thyrine held the door for his guests to exit. The two Jedi got out and began glancing around. Jareel looked back in time to see the lift doors close…with Thyrine still on the car. The car started back down.

Jareel's brow furrowed. "What the…." He pressed the car call button. The car went all the way to the first level as they watched the numbers decrease. The big blonde then expected the car to start back up…but it did not. The display continued to show "1". He punched the car call button again. It was still lit up…but he pressed it anyway. The display still showed "1". A couple more times he pressed it. Nothing happened.

"What's going on Master?" Daven said in concern.

"I'm not certain young one…but I don't think I like it." He looked around. There were no other lifts. "Let's find the stairs and get out of here." They began walking slowly along as they inspected each door, looking for the stairwell. As they passed a ventilation duct, a white cloud began seeping out. As he turned toward the hissing sound, Jareel accidentally got a whiff of the acrid cloud and began coughing. "Run," he hacked out.

Daven caught his breath and grabbed his master's arm, pulling him along as he called on the Force to assist him in moving the big man along. He didn't stop until he was certain they were far enough away from the vent to be clear of the escaping gas.

The big Jedi leaned heavily against the wall as he hacked. His eyes were watering from the burning toxin. Daven looked around for a water fountain for his master to wash his face off…but there was none immediately visible. Finally, Jareel was able to draw in enough air to help clear his lungs, and the tears were helping clean his eyes.

"Are you all right Master?" Daven asked in concern.

"Yes," Jareel muttered. "I'm fine." He straightened and looked around and coughed a few more times. "I have a bad feeling about this Daven."

"He deliberately stranded us up here…and then…. Do you think he's trying to kill us?"

"He must think we are here to take Shonnel back…I suppose." He paused to cough again. "Apparently, Dr. Yalla doesn't want to give him up. Let's keep looking for a stairwell…and be careful of the ventilation ducts. Be careful of everything." Another couple of coughs.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. That just burns my lungs." Cough. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

Cautiously they started down the corridor, one Jedi on each side. There were few doors…without windows. Jareel wasn't looking forward to opening any of them. Daven came to one first. "Careful! Slowly…and stand to the side."

The padawan complied. He turned the knob and pulled slowly. Then when it began to get out of his reach since he was standing to the side, he flung the door open. They froze. Nothing happened. Daven peeked into the room. The afternoon sun shone in through a window.

"There's nothing in here Master," he announced, but then the apprentice heard a noise. He looked back inside and saw a small door open in one of the walls. A two meter high maintenance robot rolled out. "Just a maintenance droid."

The little machine rolled out into the hallway. Daven was still standing to the side of the door, so the sensors missed him, but picked up the large target of Jareel. The droid started toward him. Expecting it to divert, as a cleaning droid should, the big Jedi didn't move but waited for it to go on its way. Instead, the droid headed straight for him.

"Yow!" he yelled. The droid advanced on him and shocked him again. The big blonde began dancing around, trying to avoid the probe that extended from the front of the droid, as he drew his light saber and activated it. It was hard to strike at the machine while he was jumping from foot to foot, so he stood still and allowed it to come for him. Just as it was about to contact him again, the big man swung his blue blade and cut into the metal housing. The droid stopped at once.

"Why did you do that?" a voice asked calmly.

Jareel looked up to see who had said that.

"It won't help you. I'll just find another way."

The big man had been looking around. The dispassionate voice seemed to come from everywhere. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Protector."

"The Protector? What are you protecting?"

"Dr. Yalla. I know what you did. I know what you are here for. I won't let you do it." The voice retained its completely calm and even tone.

"We're not here to hurt anyone," Jareel called out. "All we want to do is talk to Shonnel. Then we will leave."

"Yes. You would leave after that…but you don't intent to leave alone, do you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm sorry. I really don't have time to talk. I have things to tend to. Oh…there is no way to escape. You may as well just let the Protector do his job and get it over with quickly. You would suffer less that way."

"NO!" the blonde Jedi bellowed. "If you want me, you're going to have to fight for me!" he declared.

At that moment, another gas canister burst open. More mindful this time, the big Jedi did not draw in a breath. He grabbed Daven by the arm and pulled him down the corridor. They stopped far away and looked back. The fire extinguisher sprinkler just over head turned on…but that wasn't water. Both Jedi yelled in pain and ran.

Jareel ripped off his cloak, which was soaked with the acid and threw it down. He looked around for something to wipe his hands and arms off with. The padawan was repeating the action as he threw his cloak to the ground. In desperation, he wiped his hands on the wall. There was nothing else around. The floors were bare. The walls were bare. They couldn't wipe the acid on their clothes and the cloaks were soaked with it.

There was no way to get it all off, even wiping their arms on the walls. Jareel saw the angry red welts popping up on his skin. Daven was grimacing in pain and trying not to cry out. It was agony.

The big Jedi first looked up to make sure they were not near another sprinkler. Then he crossed to Daven. He put his hands lightly on the apprentice's shoulders and closed his eyes as he focused on the Force. Daven sensed what was going on and tried to calm himself and focus also. It was difficult with the pain, but he knew that was the only way to get past the agony. He could tell Jareel was focusing his strength on him.

"No Master. You need it as well."

"Hush young one." The big man concentrated and refused to let the ache in his arms distract him. That luxury didn't last long however as another canister burst open. The pair ran down the corridor and stopped. At once, the blonde man looked up for a sprinkler. Just in time, he pulled the padawan out of the way of the spray.

"Let's look in one of these rooms. We've got to find somewhere to get out of this confusion so we can think." The big man stood to the side and flung a door open. Nothing happened. Warily he peeked into the room and gingerly stepped inside. He looked at the ceiling. There were no sprinklers in here. "Come in," he said to his apprentice.

"You think you are safe in here?" the Protector intoned.

Jareel looked around. Wherever the speakers were, they were well hidden. "Just answer a question for me. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am the Protector."

"But we mean no one any harm."

"I can't let you do anything to Dr. Yalla."

"We did not come here to do anything to him. Just to talk to Shonnel."

"I protect Shonnel as well."

"Then please…we just want to talk to him. That's all. Let us just talk and we'll go away."

Still calm and detached the Protector replied, "You really think I believe you would just go away…after this?"

"Yes. We will. As I said, we mean no harm. We will just go away."

"But who would come after you left?"

"If Shonnel is all right, no one." Jareel waited for an answer but there was none. "Hello? Hello? Talk to me. We just want to talk." He waited. No reply. The voice was so calm and controlled…so rational. _I wonder what Leish would say to him._ Jareel shook his head. Turning to Daven he said, "I don't think we are going to be able to use the lift. With all these…traps, it seems obvious to me that…the Protector doesn't want us to escape. I'm beginning to think there is no stair well. The only other way out is…" he pointed to the window. "Let's have a look. Maybe there's something we can climb down." The big man hurried to the window. There was no way to open it. It was a fixed pane. He took his light saber, turned his head away and swung the hilt against the window. Shards flew in every direction. Jareel used the light saber to clear out the pieces left in the frame. Then he stuck his head out. There was no ledge. The outside of the building was smooth. There didn't seem to be any handholds.

"That's no way out," Daven said somberly.

"Hmm…. Don't give up yet. It may not be a way to the ground, but perhaps we can get to the next floor down. Right now we don't know if it has traps on it also."

"But Master…how are we going to be able to climb down? There's no ledge, not even an edging on the window frame."

"Nothing is perfect. There must be some imperfections in the building…handholds. I'm going to climb out and have a look."

"Master Jareel…"

"We have little choice young one. I'll be careful. You just be mindful. We still don't know if there's anything in this room that might go off." The big man's broad shoulders were just able to fit through the window. He sat on the window frame with a firm hold on the inside edge and tried to look down along the building. Not able to see much, he realized he was going to have to take more drastic action. He turned his body while he was slipping off the window frame. When he completed his motion, he was dangling from the window 15 stories up. That fact was far from his mind however as he kept his focus on the Force and on what he was out here for. He began looking at the side of the building for cracks, edges between sections of building material…any opening he could cram his fingers into.

There was something dark there. He gingerly loosed one hand from gripping the window frame and explored the crack he'd found. Jareel stuck his big fingers into it and gripped. He put a little weight on it to test it…and it crumbled in his hand. The sudden shift in the way he was balanced caused his grip on the window frame to slip a little.

"Master!" Daven yelled as he grabbed the big arm. The padawan focused himself and called as strongly as he could on the Force.

The sudden movement startled Jareel and his first reaction was instinctive. He was afraid he was falling and closed his grip while he tried to get his right hand back on the window frame. He could feel Daven pulling at him…and could feel the Force flowing in him. At once, the big Jedi rebuked himself for losing focus. He paused to call on the Force and started pulling himself up.

Between the two of them…and the Force, Jareel was soon hauled back into the window. He collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. Daven fell down beside him. "Are you all right?" he cried. The big man didn't answer immediately. He was trying to catch his breath…and regain his focus. "Master, are you all right?"

"Yes Daven," he said slowly. Inside he was berating himself for being so upset. If he was more focused that wouldn't have happened. He couldn't afford to lose his focus now. It was too important. Why had he lost it? _Think about that later Jareel. You have to regain it now. Don't think about that. It's a distraction. You have to be mindful. If not for your sake…for Daven's._ "Yes. I'm fine."

But the padawan could sense something was wrong. In a quiet voice he said, "Were you afraid?"

Jareel looked at Daven. The apprentice could see his normally pale blue eyes were dark. "Yes," he whispered. Then shaking his head to clear it, he tried to shrug it off. "That's what happens when you lose your center," he tried to say in a more upbeat voice. "Remember that. It's important." Then he got to his feet. "You were right. That's no way out. We seem to be safe in here. Let's just stay here a bit while we evaluate this."

"I'm afraid you are not as safe as you think," the Protector said. A small door sprang open and another small droid rolled out.

"Run!" Jareel cried as he and Daven hurried out.

Yalla burst into laughter as he watched the monitor and saw the big man run from the room. There were cameras and audio pickups all through the building…just for this purpose. So the blue creature could enjoy the show. He hoped for some good entertainment as he awaited the long slow death of the two intruders. "You are doing well Shonnel," he spoke into a microphone. "Or should I call you the Protector."

"You are pleased? I am happy. I want to help. This is important."

"I am pleased. You are helping much. You know what to do. They must not escape. I have something to attend to. I'll be back later. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you Dr. Yalla. I'm content to serve you."

Jareel and Daven had their light sabers activated and were waiting for the droid to approach so they could destroy it. As it rolled down the hallway, it presented a surprise however. This droid didn't have a shock probe. A blaster shot hit Jareel's left shoulder. He yelled in pain. Daven tried not to be distracted. At once, he realized that his master couldn't recover immediately and that meant he would have to destroy the droid. He stepped in front of Master Jareel and deflected the next shot. Another shot came at once and this time he was more focused and turned the fire back to the droid. It merely bounced away however. There was no time to react. Another round was coming. The padawan deflected it back to the droid but it rebounded without harm.

"It has some kind of shielding Master."

"Let's go," Jareel cried out between clenched teeth. He started backing up as he looked for some place to retreat to. Daven continued to block blaster fire. He noticed a sensor just above when the blaster fire was coming from. He concentrated hard and tried to aim the next shot at the sensor. Perhaps that's how it knew where to aim. The round turned back and hit the droid directly on the sensor. The padawan had guessed right. The fire became random. He was able to walk up to the little machine, effectively dodging the haphazard shots. Daven stood behind it and pointed his light saber down, driving it with all his Force enhanced strength. The blade penetrated and the little robot shorted out. He withdrew the weapon with satisfaction and raced back to Jareel.

"Are you all right Master?"

The big man was looking at the burn on his shoulder. He grimaced in pain. "I would be better if I could sit still for awhile."

"Let's go back to the room we just came from. At least we know there's no droid in there."

The big man supported his left arm with his right one and started down the hallway. But Daven stepped in front of him with light saber in hand. "Just in case," he said. They watched the walls and ceiling as they went, hurrying under sprinklers and past ventilation ducts.

The door was still open so they knew which room they had come from. Daven entered and looked around as Jareel followed him in. The padawan slammed the door. When he turned back around, Jareel was lowering his large frame to the floor.

"Let's get that jacket off you," Daven said as he reached into his pocket. The items normally on his utility belt were stuffed in his pockets. He extracted a tool and pulled out a blade. He began cutting the material near Jareel's left shoulder so he could get the jacket off without having to slide it down his arm. It was a simpler matter to slip it off his right arm. Then the apprentice cut shirt material away from the burn.

Daven whipped his jacket off and began ripping pieces from his shirt to cover Jareel's wound. The big Jedi had his eyes closed and was focusing on the Force while the padawan worked. It helped the pain; still, big beads of perspiration were popping out on his forehead. Satisfied that he had done the best he could, Daven started ripping up Jareel's jacket to form a sling.

When he finished working, the big blonde still had his eyes closed. Daven put a hand on Jareel's right arm and started focusing on the Force. The big man could feel the connection between Daven and him. He slowly opened his eyes and gently pushed the padawan's hand away. "I'm all right. It's going to be fine. Save your strength. You may need it. We don't know what's going to happen next."

"Master, you aren't ready for…"

"Don't argue with me young one," he replied firmly. "You are my apprentice and you will do as I say." He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. _How did this happen? Why did I not sense that blaster shot? Was I too intent on looking for the electrical probe? That's twice I've allowed myself to be distracted. And…Daven had to step in both times. I'm more used to a straight fight against an opponent of flesh and blood. That's no excuse. I have to be more mindful. More mindful._

"There you are," the Protector said calmly. "You were more clever than I thought. I made a mistake. But I will not make the same mistake again."

At once Jareel forced himself to get up. He was still in pain and suffering the effects of his wound…but he had no choice. He knew something was about to happen.

There was a creaking noise. Both Jedi looked around to try to figure out what made it. The sound continued. Then it became obvious…the ceiling was descending.

"The door," Jareel cried out as he followed the padawan.

"It's locked!"

Then another noise brought their attention back to the ceiling. Gleaming sharp edged knives popped out of the ceiling.

"Oh that is wonderful," Yalla cried in glee. "It was a good idea you had Shonnel."

"I'm happy you like it. I told you that I could control the whole building. All the traps you set I can trip at will. And I can track their movements by motion sensor. I always know where they are. Except…for my one mistake. I'm sorry Dr. Yalla."

"It is of no consequence. They are still our prisoners. That just meant their death would be delayed a little. But…you did learn from it."

"Oh yes. I did learn from my mistake. It will not happen again. You're right…this is fun!"

The ceiling was about a meter above Jareel's head now. Both Jedi were pushing on the door with all their might. It would not give. The ceiling seemed to drop faster the lower it got. Soon Jareel was going to have to get down. He settled on his knees and closed his eyes. It would not happen again. He would not lose his focus again. He put the knives out of his mind, put hurrying out of his mind and called hard on the Force. He could feel it flow into him and strengthen him. He breathed deeply and allowed it to course through him. Finally, he opened his eyes. Even on his knees, the knives were now less than a meter above him. He wouldn't allow that to distract him. He put his good shoulder to the door. "Now!" he called out, as he slammed into it as hard as he could. Daven hit the door at the same time. It burst open and they both fell into the hallway. They drew their legs up to make sure they were clear of the room. The big man looked back in time to see the very sharp blades sink into the floor as the pressure driven movable ceiling finished its journey.

The pair lay on the floor and took deep breaths to settle themselves.

"Are you all right young one?"

"Yes," Daven said with an exhalation. "You?"

"I'm fine," Jareel pushed himself into a sitting position. He had not re-injured his left shoulder but he had not had much chance to heal it so he was still in pain from the burn. The blonde Jedi tried not to show it though. He knew he couldn't afford to cause his padawan to lose focus right now. They were in a serious situation and all their resources would be needed to get them through this. Slowly he got to his feet. At once, he looked around for any immediate threats. "We need some place safe to rest and think. Unfortunately, I don't think there is any place safe."

"So…what do we do?"

"There has to be a way out. No place is flawless. We just have to keep looking. We also need to keep our wits about us. Things are happening fast…too fast. I know it's hard under the circumstances, but…" he spoke slowly emphasizing his words, "You have to keep your focus." The big man knew he was saying that just as much for himself as for Daven. Twice now, he had gotten himself into precarious situations by not being mindful.

"That is amusing," the Protector said sedately. "You really do think you can get out, don't you? I'm sorry Master Jareel but I can't let you go…or you, Padawan. I would fail my own master if I allowed that to happen."

"Your master? Do you mean Yalla?" the big blonde asked. _Think Jareel. There must be a way to reason with him._

"That is correct. He is my master…so, I guess that makes me his padawan," the dispassionate voice replied. "He has taught me much."

The Jedi looked around still trying to locate the speakers. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps the knowledge could be useful. It might be a tie to the electrical system. If they could get to that, they might be able to cut off the Protector from his "weapons". "He has taught you? Are you a student? One of his lab assistants? Can you tell us about Shonnel? All we want to know is if he is all right."

There was silence and Jareel was beginning to think that the Protector had closed off communications again. But he was wrong.

"You tricked me. Very clever. You realize I can't answer your questions. It would give you even more information than you just found out. I must think about this. This trick may have serious repercussions for you. Retribution may have to be paid."

"Fine. If you want to punish me more for it, do it. But remember it was me that did it. Penalize me, not the boy. He has done nothing to receive extra punishment. Do you hear me?" He looked around. "Do you hear me?" But the Protector was silent.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath.

"Don't worry Master," Daven tried to be as composed as he could be. "Whatever happens we'll face it together.

The tall blonde said nothing but just patted his apprentice's shoulder.

A sound drew their attention to the end of the hallway. Another of the small droids was coming at them. Jareel drew his light saber and wondered how effective he could be with one hand. Daven was trying to get around his master to protect him since he was partially disabled but Jareel stood his ground. The shimmering blue blade came to life.

The first shot was easily turned aside. The second round bounced back to the small menace. It was firing quickly and steadily. The big knight was focused and determined not to let any fire get past him.

"The sensor Master!" Daven called out. "The one above the blaster port."

Jareel saw what his apprentice was talking about and concentrated to pull more of the Force to him. After a couple more shots, he succeeded in directing one at the small glimmering spot. Then the droid started firing wildly. It was an easy enough task for the blonde man to dodge the random rounds and come up to the little machine. He repeated what he had seen Daven do earlier and jammed his light saber into the top of the droid. At once, it shot sparks and died.

The big Jedi clipped his saber to his belt and exhaled a deep breath. It restored him to know he could still function even with one arm immobilized. Daven walked toward him and was about to say something when a loud noise sounded. Another droid was coming down the hallway…but this one was belching flame.

"Run!" Jareel yelled.

"Where? How can we get away?"

"One of the rooms."

The apprentice ran to the nearest door and threw it open. Without looking inside first, he bolted in and Jareel was close behind. He did not close the door however. It was clear to him that the droid could get through the door easily. He was studying it as it approached to find a means of attack. Something occurred to him and before it got any closer he stepped into the hallway and slammed the door behind him.

"Master!"

Jareel hurried down the corridor and turned at the end of it. He suspected that the corridor encircled the level…but he did not know that. It was a chance he'd have to take. The flame firing mechanism was only on the front of the droid, if he could come up behind it…

The big man's shoulder ached. Every time a foot came down as he ran, the impact traveled through his body and aggravated the pain. He forced himself to think only about the droid and his plan. He had to stay focused. He had to. He had to get to that monster before it burned through the door and got to Daven.

Now he was coming to the last turn before he would be in the same corridor with the droid. The blonde Jedi slowed and then stopped at the corner to peek around. The droids were small…but they had all been slow moving. He supposed that whoever designed them decided they were deadly enough that speed was not necessary. The robot was not quite to the room that Daven had ducked into.

Jareel drew his light saber and began running as fast as he could. He wouldn't allow himself to think on the pain. All that mattered was getting to that thing before it sensed him and turned. It was at the door now and was beginning to aim its flame on the door.

Yalla smiled wickedly. He knew he had made the right decision when he chose to set up many smaller traps instead of only one lethal one. Yes, he could just blow up the building, or have someone shoot the two Jedi down…but where was the fun in that? In all of his years of medical research, Yalla had seen many creatures of all sorts go through painful, excruciating…often fatal procedures. He had hardened himself to it all. In fact, at some point, he wasn't sure where, he actually began to enjoy seeing someone struggle against the pain, see them fight for their life. It was amusing to watch the pointless fight. The instinct to survive was strong…but he was stronger. With little effort he could easily overcome even the strongest fighter…and take the life with his own hands. That was real power. That was when Yalla knew he was destined for something greater than mere laboratory work. It was a means to an end now. He didn't need it now. It was merely they way he chose to carry out his agenda. He sat back to watch. This should be entertaining. The big Jedi was a hard fighter. Yalla wondered if he had been able to instill his will into Shonnel strongly enough…or if he would have to kill the Jedi himself in the end.

The hulking Jedi was nearing the droid, which had not yet given any indication that it sensed him. His saber was ready and he merely needed to close the distance and shove the blade into the metal body. Jareel sensed something however and tried to stop…almost tripping himself up in the process. The droid began to turn toward him. He backed away quickly. He cursed to himself, but at least he was drawing it away from Daven.

The door to the room opened and the padawan ran out and thrust his saber into the droid before it could turn itself. Even though the machine was quite dead, Daven twisted his saber and then withdrew it. The look on his face startled Jareel. He walked over to the padawan. Putting a hand on his shoulder he said, "Young one, are you all right?"

"Yes Master," his tone was tight and clipped.

Gently Jareel shook him. "Daven, look at me. You have to get rid of this. I know you must tired, frustrated…angry, but you can't let that take you over. You know that, but especially right now, you need to be focused. Daven, you are a Jedi. You don't have the luxury of giving in to your anger. You must control this."

The apprentice looked at the floor and Jareel could feel his shoulder slump beneath the big hand. "I'm sorry Master." In a frustrated tone he said, "I know this is no excuse…but it's just…. Well, I'm not used to fighting…a building," he waved a hand to indicate his enemy. "How do you fight a building?"

"Aye. I know how you feel. Truly I do." He looked around. "I'd like to think there's someone behind this. At least then, I might be able to think on the same level with him. I don't know that however. This whole building seems to be one big machine controlled by…a computer I guess. I've never had to battle a computer before. I don't know how to anticipate a machine's moves."

"Does this mean I'm winning Master Jareel?" the disembodied voice replied.

"Never," the big man called out. "Don't consider yourself the winner until you carry me out of here feet first."

Very sedately, the Protector declared, "That has been my intention all along."

Then a small panel in the wall at the end of the hallway they were closest to slid open and a shiny metal object came catapulting out. The two Jedi heard the sound and turned to look. There was little time to react. Jareel pushed Daven out of the way but that left him little opportunity to escape. The most he could do was turn sideways to keep the shiny blur from hitting him square in the chest. However, the razor sharp edge sliced across his chest as it grazed by him and then stuck in the wall. A circular metal disk with a sharp serrated edge around it.

The big Jedi looked at it and then down at his chest. An ugly jagged cut stretched from one side of his broad chest to the other. Daven pulled himself up from the floor. "Master!" he cried and hurried to Jareel's side.

"Let's get out of the hallway," he said with a grimace. Daven pulled him into the room he had taken refuge in from the flame throwing droid. Jareel sat down heavily on the floor. The apprentice began ripping pieces of Jareel's shirt to press against the wound, hoping the pressure would help staunch the blood flow. The blonde Jedi wanted to help, but he instead tried to focus his attention on the Force. He knew it was important to stop the bleeding and was pulling on the healing power to assist that. Daven focused himself too. The hulk could feel the extra warmth flowing to him. He didn't want his apprentice to possibly weaken himself. One of them had to be alert, but he didn't have time to argue. He had to focus. He had to stop the bleeding.

Daven hoped fervently that there would be no more threats at least until he could get his master taken care of. There was no way he could apply pressure across the entire wound. He did the best he could though and concentrated all his attention on the healing energy he felt flowing. The amount of blood running down Jareel's chest alarmed him, but he knew he couldn't allow it to distract him. He closed his eyes to shut it out.

The room was totally quiet but was alive with the energy generated by the Force. Jareel's attention flagged somewhat. He was weakening. However, he could still feel Daven's presence strong and true. The blonde man opened his eyes and looked at the apprentice. Daven was fighting hard. The last rays of the sun glimmered through the window on his dark hair.

_Daven…I have failed you. I thought I was taking care of you…but I'm leaving you still trapped. I saved you from getting cut up, but I can't save you from this…monster. I don't know how to fight it. You were right. How do you fight a building? A computer…how do you fight a computer? If Leish were here, he would know what to do. He thinks like a computer. I can't. So cocky…and I'm being beat down by a machine. I suppose I'm not as clever as I thought. I'm so sorry Daven. And I've never told you how proud I am of you…how happy I was to have you for an apprentice. That I regret. How many other things have I left undone? Too late to do them now…._

Almost as if he could read his master's thoughts, Daven opened his eyes and looked at the drawn face. He locked eyes with Jareel for a moment and much passed between them in that silent moment. But the padawan knew he had something important to attend to. He broke eye contact and looked down at Jareel's chest. A bit of a sigh escaped. "I think the bleeding has almost stopped Master." He pressed against the wound again and closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Gentlemen. Night is falling. I just want to assure you that even though the building has quite sufficient power and electrical systems, there are no lights. I hope you are not afraid of the dark…or what may be hiding there," the Protector said coolly.

In his weakened state, Jareel lost control. "Shut up!" he yelled. He pushed himself up straighter. "Shut up!" He felt Daven's hands on his arm and shoulder.

"Master! Calm down. Be still! You're going to start bleeding again…and you can't afford to lose any more blood."

The big Jedi looked down at himself and was startled at the amount of blood that covered him. No wonder he felt weak. Looking into the padawan's concerned dark brown eyes he said, "Young one, I want you to promise me something."

As if he knew what was coming, the apprentice said, "There's only one promise I will make Master. That's to take care of you to the best of my ability and try as hard as I can to help us get out of here."

"Daven…"

But the padawan cut him off. "I don't mean to be insolent, but I don't have time to argue with you. If you want to discipline me later, I'll take it." _I just hope we're both around for it. I'd be glad to be reprimanded if I knew it meant we were going to be out of here. _ "If it's true there's going to be no lights, then I need to go look around while there still is a bit of light. I hate to leave you alone…especially like this, but I need to see if I can find a safe place for the night." He placed Jareel's light saber in his hand. "Master, do you think you'll be all right for a few minutes? I mean…really?"

The big blonde man forced himself to smile. "I'll be fine. It's going to take more than a machine to get me. Besides, I want to make sure that space pirate Yalla meets his justice. Don't worry about me."

Daven looked uncertain. He glanced around the room and looked up at the ceiling. "Here, let me at least help you get closer to the door in case you need to get out of the room. You take it easy and let me do all the work. We can't afford to have the bleeding start again." The padawan used the Force to help him move his master. There was no way he could move the big man on his own…and he didn't want Jareel to exert himself more than he had to. Daven wanted to have a closer look at the room before he left. He was torn. There was little light left. He had to make a choice. "Master…."

"Go Daven. I'll be fine."

The apprentice pulled the door closed but did not allow it to latch. Then he hurried down the hallway to look at the other rooms.

Jareel looked out the window. Soon the light would be gone completely. They would be plunged into darkness with…whatever the Protector chose to launch at them. What would they do? What could they do? They could hear droids coming. They could sense blaster bolts. But even Jedi couldn't see in the dark. Did the Protector have something quieter at its disposal for use in the dark? Or was it just trying to be more threatening with those last words?

Jareel felt helpless. What could he do to help Daven now in this state? He could do little. He would only be a hindrance to him now. The apprentice would have to take care of him. The blonde man had wanted to extract a promise from Daven to leave him behind if he became too much of a burden, but the apprentice had not let him get the words out.

He could feel the cold fingers of hopelessness wrap themselves around him. Jareel tried to pull away from that, but it was hard in his tired and weakened state to keep his concentration where it should be. _Jareel Noraan…stop this right now! Quit feeling sorry for yourself. You told Daven that it was important to stay focused. Listen to your own words old man. Old man…. How many times have I called Qui-Gon that? In jest always…did he realize that? Did I go too far in my joking with him? So many years he has been my friend…has always been there even in the worst times. He must know it to keep putting up with me. You always tried so hard to be funny. Did you ever let him know what a good friend he was…really? And…why all the jokes? Why was it so important to trick everyone? To try to make yourself laugh…especially when you couldn't laugh. When she took that part of you away…._

A sound woke the Jedi from his reverie. At once he sat up and looked around the mostly dark room. Then he saw it. The small glowing sensor on one of those droids as it came rolling out into the room from its hidden compartment. Jareel activated his saber and tried to concentrate. His ability to was weakened but he fought to keep his attention. He raised his saber to fend off the first shot. He missed…but it missed him too. A second round came at him and he blocked it. It would require all he had to keep his focus and hit that small sensor…but he had little choice. He certainly would not be able to outrun it…even as slow as it moved, it still had good range. Jareel missed the third round and it glanced across his left forearm. He cried out in pain…but he had to regain himself quickly. He closed his eyes and let the Force guide him instead of trying to help it. With only his feelings he could sense the next bolt coming and he successfully turned it away. Two more shots were deflected. He was wearing down…but he couldn't give in. With all his energy the big man concentrated. One more round. It reflected off the blue blade and hit the sensor.

Jareel knew he had to move. It couldn't "see" him now but would most likely fire at the last known position. He was able to scoot himself over a couple of feet and then he heard a sound.

Daven hurried into the room. He stopped long enough to sense where the droid was. Then he ducked between the random shots and disabled the machine.

"Master! Are you all right? Did it get you?"

"Only a graze," Jareel tried to keep his tone even although he was suffering.

"Where?" the apprentice was trying to find the wound by the light of his saber.

"Daven, you're bleeding."

"It's not bad. I found another one of those flying blades."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jareel said in concern.

"I'm fine. It's only a scratch," Daven lied. He'd be glad to suffer the consequences of lying to his master…if they could just get out of here. The apprentice knew that in the weakened state, Jareel didn't need any more distractions. He also didn't tell him about his encounter with one of the blaster droids either. "I found a stair well. It only goes down to the next floor and no further. The only locked door on this floor. I think that might be the safest place for us right now Master. I don't know that there's no threats there…I only feel it is a safe place."

"I'm not able to argue with you and I know if we stay here…this is a danger." Jareel sounded exhausted. "Daven…"

"You just relax and let me do the work. I know you're twice the man I am…in size at least, but the Force will help me. If you want to help, just think on your wound. The most important thing is to keep it from bleeding. You think about that and let me worry about the rest."

The apprentice closed his eyes and concentrated. More than anything he needed to be able to get Master Jareel on his feet without ripping that cut open again. He had to be sure of his connection with the Force before he tried. To miscalculate and cause further damage could possibly be fatal.

Daven put his arm under Jareel's right arm and gently pulled on the big man. He thought not about the weight pulling down, but the Force pulling upward. Slowly he continued to stand. The padawan could feel his master trying to help. Daven wanted to rebuke him but couldn't afford to break his concentration. When he got the big man to his feet, the first thing he did was lean him back against the wall and let him rest a minute.

"Are you all right?" Daven asked as he reached out to gently touch the cut. It was oozing, but at least it was not bleeding fully.

"I'm fine," Jareel huffed out his answer. It was almost completely dark now, but there was enough light for the padawan to see his master, blood covering his front, left arm hanging uselessly at his side. Whether he was pale or not from blood loss, he couldn't tell in this light.

"Let's go." He gathered his master to him with as much support as he could muster. Slowly they made their way through the door and into the hallway. "This way," Daven turned left. He walked close to the wall so he could count doors. When he had set out, the apprentice knew it would be dark soon and he had the foresight to mark his position.

The only thing that bothered him was that he had not taken note of where the sprinklers or air vents were. So careful in everything but that.

"You two are more formidable than I had imagined," the Protector said not in admiration or even in mocking. It was that same impassive tone. Never any emotion. It had to be a machine. "But do not get your hopes up. I am the Protector. I can not be defeated. You may run all you wish…but you will never escape me."

"That's what you think," Daven yelled. "You haven't seen what the best Jedi master can do yet. Master Jareel may be wounded…but you'll never get him!"

"Young one, let it go. Let it go. He's trying to distract us. I think that maybe I'm figuring him out…but too late. He always talks to us to distract us before an attack. Don't let him distract you." The weakness in Jareel's voice alarmed his padawan. All thought of the Protector was gone. He had to concentrate on Master Jareel now. He had to get him out of this building before…. The apprentice shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to think of that. He kept moving. They were almost there.

A "pop" sounded near them followed by a hiss. "Hold your breath," Daven called out. He knew it was one of the gas canisters. But Jareel had been breathing so heavily that he had inhaled some of it and started coughing hard. The apprentice practically dragged him down the corridor. He pulled open a door and shoved the big man through. The Jedi master was leaned heavily on Daven now and coughing hard. Daven gently lowered him to the stair landing and leaned him against the wall. He was concerned about what all that coughing was doing to the cut across Jareel's broad chest. There was nothing he could do to help that. He just had to wait until the blonde man had breathed in enough clean air to clear his lungs.

Gradually the coughing stopped. Daven reached into his pocket and extracted a glow rod. It revealed what he feared. Blood was streaming down Jareel's chest again. Without hesitation he pressed against the wound to close it down and called on the Force again. The hulking Jedi was too exhausted to help this time. All he could do to help was not resist. And he was too tired to resist if he wanted to.

It was silent for a long time as the apprentice kept his vigil and Jareel just rested. Daven had no idea how much time had passed. Gently he pulled his hands away and was greatly relieved to see the blood flow was just down to an ooze.

"Master?" Now he had to gauge Jareel's condition. Just how much blood had he lost? He had to get him talking so he could figure out just how bad off his master was. "Master?" he gently shook the big man.

"Yes Daven?" his voice was weak.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm so tired and weak."

"I know Master." He fumbled around in his pockets and extracted a food pellet. "Master you have to have some nutrition."

"No. Don't feel like it. Feel sick from that gas."

"I'll wait a little while…but you've got to have something. You need the strength." Daven sat down to assess his own injuries. He glanced at his master. Jareel had his eyes closed. Good. He wouldn't see. Daven pulled back the cloth he'd tied around his arm. It was a nasty burn from one of those blaster droids. The wound was not in any worse condition so he left it alone. On his other arm was a deep cut from the flying blade. The cut was not as bad as Master Jareel's but it was more than the scratch that he'd told his master about. It had renewed its bleeding so he pressed on in and tried to staunch the flow.

After a couple of quiet minutes, Daven began to worry about Jareel again. He was being too quiet. Even when he was injured, the boisterous man usually had some comment to say…even if it was only to mutter "space pirates" about who had wounded him.

"Master?" Daven prodded the big man a little.

"Hmm…."

"Master, speak to me," Daven's tone was more urgent.

"What?" the weak voice responded, but it was stronger than the "Hmm" he had gotten before, so the apprentice felt a little better.

"Do you think you can eat something now Master?" his tone was almost pleading. "You have to."

There was no response. The apprentice held the food to Jareel's mouth and he took it readily. Daven sighed deeply. He felt a little better. At least he had an appetite. Patiently he fed the big man. When Jareel would take nothing else, the padawan didn't insist, even though he felt his master had eaten very little. At least he had eaten. Then he began to think. "Master Jareel?"

"Yes Daven." Sensing the worry that had filled his padawan earlier when he was slow to answer, the blonde Jedi made sure he answered at once and as strongly as he could.

"I'm going to see if I can find some water. I'll be right back."

"No, Daven, don't. This is a trap. It's a torture device…not a real building. There's no conveniences here." He paused for a breath. "You're putting yourself in danger needlessly." Another pause. "As your master, I forbid you to go."

The padawan was filled with determination…and remorse. He had never directly challenged his master before and it filled him with guilt to do so now. Daven realized Master Jareel was probably right, but he also knew the big man needed the liquid. If it was available, then he intended to get if for his master. He placed his hand on Jareel's big right hand. "Master, I'm sorry…I really am, but I have to do this. I don't want to disobey you, but I have to."

"Daven," the big man tried to make his tone as strict as he could. "You know what a serious offense you are about to commit. I forbid you."

"When we get out of here, I'll gladly take my punishment. I count the days until you are well enough to give it to me." The apprentice stood and went through the door.

Jareel could hear that voice, "So…you thought you could hide in the stair well. That was clever, I have to admit. Young apprentice you do well. Perhaps you would like to join us."

"Daven!" Jareel yelled as loud as he could. He remembered what he told the padawan earlier…the voice tries to distract before an attack. The big man tried to get up, but he was just too weak. He couldn't even focus enough on the Force to use it to help him. "Daven," he whispered.

The big man sat in complete silence as he strained to listen. He kept having to remind himself not to hold his breath as he listened for any clue as to what might be going on out there. He began edging himself toward the door. But even if he got there…what could he do? There was no way he could go looking for his apprentice. He hadn't the strength to help him even if he knew where he was. Jareel was totally honest with himself. All he would manage to do is get himself hurt because of his inability to avoid threats right now…and that would just make him more of a burden. It was with regret…and anxiety that he was finally still and continued to listen.

How much later it was before he heard footsteps approaching, the big Jedi couldn't guess at. He wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't gone to sleep. The weak, tired feeling made it hard to keep his eyes open. At any rate he heard the quick steps and was at once relieved and concerned. The door opened and Daven hurried in, careful to close the door behind him.

"Daven are you all right?" the words burst out.

"Yes Master," the voice was strained. "I'm fine."

"Did you get hurt?"

"I'll be all right."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Daven, you have already defied me once," the big Jedi couldn't make his weak voice as commanding as he wanted.

"It's just another cut. I'm fine. I did find water. I'm not sure this is just a torture house Master. There is a lab in one of the rooms. Here." The padawan held a plastic container to Jareel's mouth and the blonde hulk drank greedily. "Is that enough?"

"Yes," Jareel prevaricated, but there was no way that he wanted Daven to go back out there. "Let's ration what's left."

"I have another container here. There's plenty. Are you sure that's enough?"

"Yes. Remember, we aren't sure how long we may be here."

"I brought back some things from the lab that I thought might be helpful." A small light came on. Daven set the lamp down near his master, careful that the light shone on Jareel and not on himself. He pulled a lab coat out of a bundle and began ripping it. "Now you can be properly bandaged and we can make another sling for your arm."

"That's all right Daven. I'm fine…and besides I'm tired."

"I know you need your rest, but…as you said, we don't know how long we are going to be here. So, you _will_ be properly bandaged."

Jareel said nothing else. Never before had Daven talked to him this way. It was neither impertinent nor malicious…just very authoritative. As master, Jareel had always been in the authority position. His confidence was being undermined badly by what he was going through. He was very shaky and exhausted from his injuries. So fatigued was he that he could hardly hold a connection with the Force. The Jedi master didn't have that resource to strengthen and encourage himself. Now his own padawan was treating him as if he were the padawan. Jareel knew Daven meant well, but under the circumstances, it was another knock to his self-assurance. Giving in completely, the big man allowed his apprentice to bandage him up. He offered no resistance, but no help either. He was defeated…and he had failed Daven.

"Now," Daven said in satisfaction. "I feel better about you trying to move around. Here, I brought more lab jackets." He bunched a couple into a makeshift pillow and helped his master lie down. He covered him with another. Now I'll leave you alone and let you sleep. Wake me if you need anything."

Jareel said nothing. In his condition he was soon sound asleep. When he could hear the snoring begin, Daven then turned to bind up his own wounds. Then he settled himself into a healing trance as he leaned his head back against the wall. But the young padawan was exhausted too and was soon asleep.

"Are they still in that stairwell?" Yalla was trying to keep his voice calm, but he was not happy with this situation.

Shonnel could pick up the irritation in the voice. Since that was one of the only connections with the world outside his life support cocoon, the being had learned to notice even small inflections in voice tones. He couldn't let Dr. Yalla down. He couldn't. He had to please him. What the doctor was doing was important…and he didn't want to go back to Junay. "Yes, they have been there all night long," Shonnel's anxiety was evident in his voice. "I'm sorry. Really Dr. Yalla. I didn't think of the stairwell. Even if someone did use it…I thought they would just go from floor to floor. It never occurred to me that anyone would stay in it." His tone was almost pleading.

"Never mind," Yalla didn't try to hide his irritation this time. "They can't stay in there forever. When they come out, no more games, kill them." He hit the button to shut off the communication. _We'll see how well he obeys that order. It might be his chance to redeem himself…or I might have to see how much of his connection to the outside world I could relieve him of without losing his usefulness, of course. He must be made to understand I do not tolerate failure._

Jareel opened his eyes. He had been so deep in sleep that it took him a moment to remember where he was, but as soon as the pain returned to him…he remembered. The big man looked around. "Daven?" he called out but there was no answer. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position with his uninjured arm. He groaned at the soreness and pain. It was obviously daytime. The stairwell was still dim, but lighter than the dark of night. He switched the small lamp off. Had Daven gone back out there? Jareel closed his eyes and tried to connect with the Force. It was difficult at best.

_Daven?_

_Yes Master?_

_Where are you?_

_I'm on the lower floor Master. I was trying to find out if it is trapped also. I'll be right there._

There was more than one reason that Daven wanted to return. Of course, he was curious about Jareel's condition, but also the tone of his master's thoughts was different. The padawan hurried to the stairwell and up the stairs. He came and sat down next to the big Jedi.

"Master, are you all right?"

"Yes," Jareel replied in a defeated tone.

At once, the apprentice was concerned. "How are your wounds?" He began looking over the cut and the two blaster wounds. There was little healing. It was not surprising. The big man had not been able to do that for himself, but at least the long cut was not bleeding. That was Daven's biggest concern. Not knowing how much blood his master had already lost he had no idea how much more loss he could endure. So, his top priority was to keep the bleeding to a minimum. He looked at the pale, drawn face. It pained him to see his normally cheerful master like this. Daven took the big right hand between his. "Are you really all right?"

Jareel's pale blue eyes were dark and almost lifeless looking. "Yes," was all he said. Then he remembered. In a quiet voice he asked, "Is the lower floor trapped like the upper one?"

"Yes it is. You need to get some food…and water into you." He passed the container of water to his master while he turned to getting some food ready.

Jareel drank thirstily, but remembered to ration. He closed the container and set it down. Daven handed him the meager breakfast. "I'm sorry…but if we are going to have to ration…"

The Jedi master said nothing but ate in silence. Daven watched him. There was something terribly wrong. His master had gone through a drastic personality change over night. The apprentice knew he had to get him out of this building…soon.

"I was thinking," Daven began. "If we go on the lower floor, we have to start all over. But on the upper floor, many of the traps have already been sprung. There will be less to face up there. And I think I know a way out."

The big man slowly turned his eyes on the padawan, but his face remained expressionless. "What is it?" his voice was flat.

"I can go down the elevator shaft and get the car," he said in triumph.

"That sounds dangerous."

"Yes, it does, but I think it will be less dangerous than staying in this building."

That was a reasonable statement. And it was clear to the big man that Daven would do what he thought was right regardless of what he might say to him. So, he said nothing.

"Do you feel up to walking around Master?"

"There seems to be little choice."

Daven stared at the indifferent face for a moment. "Master, please…talk to me."

"We don't have time to talk," Jareel said simply. "We have to get out of here."

"Yes, you're right," Daven said dejectedly. He told himself that his master's physical well being was most important right now. He could focus on his state of mind later when they were safe. The apprentice took one of the lab coats and piled the water container, lamp and other items he had brought from the lab on it. Then he tied it into a bundle and slipped it onto his shoulder. "Here, let me help you,"

Obediently, the big Jedi did everything Daven directed him to without resistance or question. His complacency only served to unsettle the padawan, but he tried to let it go so it wouldn't steal his focus. He got the blonde man to his feet. "Let me have a look first." Daven peeked out and saw nothing. "Let's go." Daven put his arm around Jareel and led him out. The apprentice knew he was at a disadvantage to any surprises while trying to help his master, so he kept his light saber in his right hand, at the ready. "Master, if one of those droids shows up, I may have to let go of you quickly." Jareel said nothing but only nodded.

"So, you finally decided to come out and finish our game," the Protector intoned. "I was beginning to think I might have to send someone…or something in after you."

"Shut up!" Jareel yelled. "Just shut up!"

"Oh," the Protector actually sounded surprised. "I didn't realize that I had upset you quite that much. That's good. Thank you for letting me know."

"Shut up!"

"Master. Remember…he tries to distract us before he attacks," Daven said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry," Jareel mumbled. "I just…" his voice trailed off.

"It's all right." Daven consoled. "Let's just be mindful." The padawan started looking around. He heard a pop and instantly put a hand over Jareel's nose as he tried to hurry him down the hallway. A sprinkler turned on. Daven just kept going, pulling his master with him. They got a good spray of the acid, but not the soaking they had received yesterday. Another gas canister popped and Daven had to keep tugging on his big master to keep him moving. Then a familiar noise got his attention. He had enough time to lean Jareel against the wall and activate his light saber. A blaster shot zinged past his ear. At once, he stepped between the droid and his master. In that time, another shot sang by, barely grazing his arm.

Now giving his full attention to the droid, the apprentice focused his attention and three shots later the droid was firing wildly. He didn't feel free to leave Jareel though with it firing so randomly. Could his master get out of the way? He advanced, trying to keep himself between the droid and Jareel, deflecting a couple of blasts on the way. Finally he got close enough to sink his saber in the droid and it sizzled to a halt.

Daven hurried back to get the big Jedi master. "Good," he said to his apprentice. The young man was warmed by that one word. It was the most encouraging sign he'd had from his master.

"Come on. We're not far from the lift now." The padawan felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. He pushed Jareel against the wall just in time to avoid being hit by another flying blade. It stuck in the wall nearby. "Are you all right Master?"

"Yes."

"Can't you do anything?" Yalla demanded.

"I'm…I'm…sorry," Shonnel sounded afraid. "I'm running out of resources. They've destroyed almost all the droids."

"If they get out of the building…"

"Can't you just kill them?"

"Kill Jedi? Who in this building can take them on? I can't afford to make a mistake. I will not risk myself. These fools that I have trained couldn't defeat them. We must evacuate."

"Evacuate?"

"Yes, it is my contingency plan. I would rather leave with my trained personnel intact. They may not be able to fight…but I have need of their intellect. I have followers and friends everywhere. It's just a matter of boarding the ship and leaving. It is not cowardice; it is living to fight another day. If I do something foolish now, I may eliminate my opportunity to effect change another time, another place."

"Um…Dr. Yalla…" Shonnel was almost afraid to ask. "Does that include me?"

"Of course," he said in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I was just…afraid." _I fear nothing…but you need not know that. I still have to let you think I need you. _"You understand don't you? I mean…they have come for me."

"I'm sorry I let you down," the tone was defeated.

"Now, now," Yalla cooed soothingly. "We all learn from our mistakes. We now know how to better our design in the future right?"

"Yes Dr. Yalla."

He grinned evilly. "Good. Until we are ready to move you…do whatever you can to them."

"Yes Dr. Yalla."

_This is my last chance. My resources are few. I must make them count. I can do it. I have power now. No longer am I the dependent weak being I used to be. Now I can control…anything! This building is an extension of me…a part of me. I can make it respond to me. Dr. Yalla has empowered me…but I have learned how to make the most of what I have been given. I've never felt so excited! I have a real purpose for my life now! I'm not just someone's experiment anymore. I am part of a quest…a dream. I have given myself to Dr. Yalla's vision. No longer am I only Shonnel in a useless body. I am The Protector! _

The last turn before the lift was just ahead. Daven leaned Jareel against the wall and peeked around the corner. He stepped out and waited a minute to see if his presence would activate anything. Nothing happened. Just when he turned to help his master to the lift, he heard the now familiar droid coming.

Jareel rested against the wall, breathing deeply. He heard a light saber power on and then blaster shots. He tried to sense through his link with Daven how the battle was going. The padawan was focused and intense. Then he heard the sizzle and pop of shorted out droid. He leaned on the wall and walked closer to the corner to peek around. Daven was coming his way and the burning carcass of the droid was visible behind him.

"Come on." He helped Jareel over to the lift.

"What do you want me to do?" Jareel said flatly. "I can't climb down."

"I know Master. I don't know yet what I want you to do…but I can't leave you unprotected. For right now I want you close by so I can keep an eye on you."

Daven pressed his fingers into the crack between the doors and pulled on them. He focused himself and they opened easily. He looked down the shaft. There were lights spaced evenly along…for the benefit of repairmen he supposed. He could easily climb down the cable to the car…but what could he do with Master Jareel?

"I suppose I'm going to have to leave you in one of these rooms," Daven looked around worriedly. "I know you're not able to keep walking back and forth. Here. Let's go in this closest room." He opened the door and walked Jareel in. The padawan looked around the room. A small door in the opposite wall was already open. "It looks like the droid from this room has already been dispatched. I think you'll be all right in here. You have your light saber. I'll be back as soon as I can." He put a hand on his master's uninjured shoulder and looked into the pale face. "We'll be out soon Master," he forced a smile. Jareel just stared.

Daven walked out and closed the door behind him. He hurried back to the shaft. Focusing himself, he leaped out and grabbed the cables. It was a simple matter to climb-slide down to the car at the bottom of the passage. The padawan opened the door in the top of the car and lowered himself into it. He hoped that nothing had been done to the car. Daven held his breath as he pressed the button labeled fifteen. The car began to ascend and he released the breath. Soon…soon they would be out of this nightmare.

The car ground to a halt. The display indicated thirteen. Daven pressed the button for thirteen to see if the door would open but nothing happened. He pressed fourteen but nothing happened. The padawan tried all the buttons but the car didn't move. He felt panic trying to rise in him but he fought it off. This was a time to have a clear head. What could he do? There must be some way to get the lift working. But…he had a more immediate worry. Is Master Jareel all right?

Daven went back up through the top of the car and began climbing up. It actually seemed as if the car were between levels thirteen and fourteen in spite of what the display said. The apprentice climbed the slippery cable as quickly as he could. His wounded arms were aching and he noted the cuts were bleeding profusely. He only hoped he didn't have to do much more climbing. With a Force assisted leap, he gained the floor.

Daven hurried to the room. Master Jareel was sitting against the wall. "Master, are you all right? Did any thing happen?"

"I'm fine. It was quiet."

"Good," he sighed. "The car is stuck between the thirteenth and fourteenth floors."

"On the old style lifts there was a hand crank to lower a stuck car in case of power failure." Jareel pulled his head away from the wall. "Daven, what happened to you?" he said looking at the red soaked bandages.

"Those flying blades."

"You…you told me it was only a scratch."

"We'll discuss that later. We have to get out of here before they figure out what we are up to. I guess I can crank the car down…but how do we get to it? I'm not sure how well I'm going to be able to climb with my arms like this. What I've done already has taken most of my strength."

"If it's only a floor or so down I can climb down."

"Master you can hardly walk!"

"I still can use the Force."

"I can't go along with this. It's too risky. If you are this weak…. I don't know how well you can hold a connection with the Force."

"We don't have a choice," Jareel said almost indifferently. He had to get Daven out…and if that meant sacrificing himself…then so be it. The big man started to get to his feet. The apprentice tried to help but Jareel pulled away. He struggled but got up.

"Master, you can hardly stand up. You can't do this."

"I have to. We are going to die if we stay here." He started walking slowly to the door.

"There must be another way. Let's go down to the next floor. Maybe there is a stairwell down from there."

"You said yourself we'd have to fight a whole new set of traps. If every floor is like that, we'll never survive the trip." With the only resolve he had left, the big Jedi stood as straight as he could and said firmly, "This is the only course of action that is open to us. It would be foolish to go into the unknowns of fourteen other floors. I can't decide for you, but I can decide for me. I will do this." He turned and slowly walked out the door.

Daven followed behind his master, watching his movements. He could feel the weakness in the big man…and Jareel had that blaster wound to his shoulder. This was madness. Even using the Force the apprentice doubted Jareel's ability to do this, but he didn't know what else to say to try to stop him. Now he had to try to think of a way to help him.

The big blonde Jedi stood at the open lift doors and looked down. He judged the distance to the cables. The blue eyes closed as he focused on the Force to pull on the strength that would be available to him through it. The padawan could feel the change in the Force, but it was not as great a change as he was used to. It was as he thought. His master's weakened condition was affecting his ability to draw the Force to him. If he had time to heal himself some from his injuries, then maybe he would be restored enough to be able to do this. He started to suggest that. Jareel gingerly pulled his left arm from the sling.

"I can do this Daven. The Force is my ally."

"Master," the apprentice was going to offer his suggestion about waiting a little while longer, but he never got the chance to. A familiar sound grabbed his attention. He turned in time to see one of the droids come around the corner, belching flame. Jareel took one look and knew there was no time left to argue or decide. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and jumped…

The big man hung from the cables. His grip was precarious however as his left shoulder burned with pain and protested the demand being made on it. Jareel tried to ignore it and began to lower himself. He had to get out of the way so Daven could escape the approaching menace.

As soon as the big blonde had lowered himself a couple of feet he heard Daven yell, "Hold on tight Master!" Jareel took a deep breath and renewed his grip. Then he felt the impact through the cables as the padawan completed his leap. The droid was at the edge of the doorway still shooting flames…but he was miserably short of his targets.

Perspiration was beginning to dribble down the big man's face. He was in agony. His chest and shoulder were screaming for relief. Jareel tried to slowly lower himself, carefully grasping the cable tightly with each move of his trembling hands. He tried to slow his breathing and keep his focus. The blonde Jedi closed his eyes and trusted his feelings to lead him instead of his eyes. However, he had to be honest with himself. Jareel could feel his strength draining…his grip on the Force weakening. He didn't know if he could do this or not.

The padawan could feel what was happening as well. He tried to direct strength to his master on their link…but it wasn't enough…and it was too late. The big hands were shaking and sweating. The slickness was loosening his grip as well. Jareel tried to move his hand down on the cable, but as he closed his hand around the thick wire, it slipped and he wasn't able to regain his hold. The shift in balance of weight was too much for his other trembling hand to overcome and the big Jedi fell.

"MASTER!"

The apprentice heard a dull thud and a cry of pain. As quickly as he could, Daven scurried down the slippery cable. As he neared the lift car, he could see his master's big body sprawled face down on top of the car. He let go and allowed himself to fall the last few feet. Quickly he came up to Jareel. "Master?"

In a weak, trembling voice Jareel said, "I'm sorry young one. You had to put your life in danger to take care of me. I'm holding you back now…in danger." He paused. "I let you down my apprentice. I'm sorry."

Daven's hand rested on the broad back. He could feel the pain that wracked Jareel and he knew the most important thing right now was to get help for his master. The apprentice began looking around quickly for the hand crank. As soon as his eyes fell across it, he was on it and turning the winch with all his might. The car began moving downward. It seemed very slow to him. There must be another way. The lights were still on in the shaft. Why had the car stopped? Could it have merely been stuck? If he had gotten it past whatever was causing it not to move…would the electrical controls now work? Should he even take the time to try?

Daven didn't consider any further. At once he jumped down into the car and hit the button for the first floor. The lift car lurched a couple of times and began to move down. The apprentice almost collapsed with relief.

_Master?_

_Daven…_

_Just relax. We're almost down._

He watched the display, which seemed to take forever to count down. As soon as it showed "1", he was at the doors and pulling to help them open.

_I'll be right back Master._

Where could he go to call for help? Not back to the other building. Daven didn't want them to know they had escaped. He had no way of knowing that Yalla knew about their trip into the shaft and was at this moment finishing up his evacuation plans. The padawan was almost out the door when an image flashed into his mind. He stopped and looked back. There in the lobby, as required in all public buildings, a public communication device…with emergency frequencies listed on a placard on the wall. Gratefully he activated the device.

"Master Yoda, thank you for taking my call. I know you are busy," Daven said wearily.

"Hmm…upset you are Daven. Informed I was that this call was urgent. Trouble is there?"

The padawan drew in a deep breath and bit down on his lip. He didn't trust his voice to answer. Finally, it all came rushing out, "Master Jareel has been seriously injured Master Yoda."

"How serious?"

"I'm not sure yet. The doctors are in with him. But…" he took another deep breath. "He had a blaster wound, a deep cut. Master Yoda he lost a lot of blood. And then…he fell while we were trying to climb down a lift shaft."

The little green Jedi's voice was grave, "Know you anything at all?"

"No Master. He…he looked…bad." A tear escaped Daven's eye and ran down his cheek.

"All right are you?"

"Yes Master. My injuries were not serious. I was treated and released." He swiped at his eyes.

"What injuries have you?"

"Two cuts and a small blaster wound…it was just a graze."

"A minute please." The communications device was silent for a minute then the familiar voice was back. "Padawan glad I am you are all right. Sending a ship I am. Wish I could be there now I do. To the Force you must look for your comfort. To the Force trust your master. Call me you will when find out you do how he is. When more calm you are tell me you will what happened."

"Yes Master Yoda. Thank you."

"The Force you must trust young apprentice. May it be with you."

Daven stared at the comm unit for a long minute then he turned and walked back to the waiting room. He wished there were some place he could be alone, but he didn't want to risk missing the doctor. The padawan sought out a corner and dropped into a chair. He felt dirty in the tattered clothes. His eyes were gritty feeling. The apprentice closed his eyes and rubbed them. It didn't help, but at the moment he didn't care. Daven tried to push everything else away. It was hard to clear his mind, but he knew he had to. Right now the only thing he had available to him was the Force and the apprentice wanted nothing to interfere with that.

When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered Master Yoda's chamber they could feel tension. If the little green Jedi couldn't effectively mask his unease, the cause must be serious. But the feeling was not only radiating from the Jedi master. Qui-Gon saw Mi'al Noseen standing to the side of Master Yoda.

"My master," Qui-Gon said as he and Obi-Wan bowed. "You wished to see us."

"Leave at once you will for Charon. Needed there is Mi'al's skill. Take him you will."

"Charon," Qui-Gon repeated. He knew that was the planet Jareel and Daven had gone to seeking Dr. Yalla.

Yoda took a deep breath, he knew it would not be easy for the tall Jedi to hear about his best friend. "Injured is Jareel. Talked I did with Daven. At the hospital in the capital city they are. Injured Daven is also," he looked over to Obi-Wan. Then the Jedi master turned his sleepy looking eyes on Mi'al.

"I have talked with the doctor who examined Jareel. When Daven informed him that Jareel was a Jedi, he contacted the temple at once. The doctor had not treated a Jedi before and wanted information before he took any action. I don't know yet how he incurred all the injuries. However, he has a blaster wound and a laceration on his chest. He was involved in a fall, which resulted in fractured ribs, a punctured lung and ruptured spleen. His injuries are serious, but not life threatening. Jareel will have to undergo surgery." Mi'al put a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "I think he's going to be fine." To Obi-Wan he said, "Daven's injuries were not as serious. He has two cuts, which had to be closed and a minor burn from a blaster. He was treated and released."

Yoda looked to Qui-Gon. "Needed you are to take Mi'al to Charon, but needed also you are to support your friends. Leave at once you will."

Qui-Gon licked his dry lips. "Yes Master Yoda." He bowed and hurried out without looking back to see if Obi-Wan or Mi'al were following.

The doctor who had treated Daven stepped into the waiting room. He saw the young man slumped in a corner chair with his eyes shut. He wondered exactly what the youth and his companion had been through. The apprentice had only told him a small part of it. Daven was quite a sight in his tattered clothes and bandaged arms. The doctor dismissed the thoughts and crossed the room. He touched the apprentice's hand and sat down next to him.

Daven's dark eyes opened and he sat up at once. "How is he?"

"He's going to be all right. It's lucky he didn't fall any further than he did. The impact to his torso fractured several ribs. One of the bones punctured a lung. His spleen was ruptured by the trauma also. It sounds bad, I know, but he has undergone surgery and is stable right now. We also treated the wound on the left shoulder and the laceration on his chest. He lost quite a bit of blood from that. We have given him a transfusion. He's in serious condition…but he's going to make it." He put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Daven expelled a long breath and bit down on the insides of his cheeks to keep from crying. In an unsteady voice he asked, "May I see him?"

"Not just yet. They are still getting him settled in. He has just now come out of surgery. I wanted you to know about him. When you can go back Dr. Harroh, the doctor who operated, will come out to let you know. You all right?"

"Now I am," Daven replied. Then he turned his dark eyes back on the doctor. "He's going to be all right?"

"Yes. He should be."

"Thank you."

The doctor patted his shoulder again and stood to leave. Daven went to the restroom and shut himself into a stall. He had worked so hard to focus on the Force. He had done everything the big Jedi master had taught him. But still…there was a release he needed. As he thought of his master, the padawan reached inside his jacket and pulled out Jareel's light saber, which he had taken from the big blonde man earlier. He held it and thought of the many times he had seen his master raise it in battle…and in the training area when he terrorized the padawans. Daven allowed the pent up tears to finally fall. His body began to tremble with sobs.

Daven followed Dr. Harroh down the hallway. He was anxious to see Jareel for himself. Yes, he was reassured by the doctors' words…still he wanted to see the big man himself. His last look at the blonde Jedi was a horrifying one and he wanted to replace that with something more reassuring. The doctor led Daven into a partially glassed in cubicle where the big man lay. "Just a little while," he said.

Daven nodded and stepped up to the bed. The scene unsettled him. This was very different from what he was used to at the temple hospital. Monitors were connected to the big Jedi as the machines beeped and made other soft noises. A tube was inserted into Jareel's nose and an IV in his arm. The padawan tried to shut all that out. He took his master's big right hand in both of his and gently squeezed it. Jareel opened his eyes. "Daven…"

"Master." The padawan didn't know what else to say. He was just greatly relieved to see the blonde Jedi awake. "I'm glad…you're all right."

"You all right?" he said in a groggy tone as he glanced at the bandages on his apprentice's arms.

"Yes. The doctors have treated me. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Jareel's eyes slowly closed. The apprentice stood and held his hand, trying to focus the healing power of the Force. In a few minutes a pretty young nurse bustled in. She glanced over the monitors and checked Jareel's IV and the tube in his nose. Quietly she said, "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave now."

The padawan gave the big hand one more squeeze and gently laid it on the bed. He turned to go, but stopped for one more glance before he walked out.

"I hope I haven't bothered you too late Master Yoda," Daven began. "I don't know what time it is there."

The little Jedi was concerned. The apprentice sounded very weary and his voice was tight. "Matter time does not. How fares Jareel?"

The padawan reported on Jareel's surgery and prognosis. He added that he had been able to visit with Master Jareel for a short while.

"Good news this is young padawan. Fine your master will be. Believe you that?"

"Yes Master Yoda. Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"No. Concerned am I about you as well. Comfort you I wish I could. Hold you in my arms I would, like I did when in the crèche you were. Assured you are, but worried you still are."

"I'm sorry Master Yoda. I know I shouldn't be. I have tried to meditate. It's very hard to right now."

"Understand I do. That is why wish I were there. On their way are Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Mi'al. Two days still until they arrive. All right will you be?"

"Yes Master Yoda. I have to be…for Master Jareel's sake."

"Hmm…a good apprentice you are. Tell me you will how this happened."

Daven took a deep breath. It was a long story. He began to think how to shorten it. The details of how they met with Yalla and their conversation he included because it was still not clear to him what they had done to bring on the treatment they had gotten. Perhaps Master Yoda could decipher it. If he could, he did not say. The padawan went on to describe the building they had been stranded in and summarized their encounters with the droids and other traps. He slowed his story at this point to amplify on how Master Jareel had come by his wounds. Then he ended the story with their attempt to escape down the elevator shaft…and the big Jedi's fall.

There was a long silence. Yoda knew he would need time to think on how this situation came about based on Daven's account. For the moment, he felt it more important to assure the apprentice. "Brave you both were in facing this threat. Well you have done in assisting your master while he was incapacitated. Did all you could. Good work. Now, rest you need Daven. Take care of yourself you must. No good to Jareel will you be if exhaust yourself you do."

"Yes Master."

"Keep me informed you will. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

The apprentice was allowed in to see his master one other time. Jareel was more awake, but still not talkative. The padawan felt awkward in the presence of his master for the first time since the big man first chose him. An idea occurred to him and he reached into his jacket and extracted the light saber.

"I've been holding this for you Master. I want to return it to you."

Jareel looked at the silver and black cylinder lying in his apprentice's hands. His dull eyes looked up at Daven. "No, young one…you keep it with you. It does me no good now."

The apprentice's heart fell and he tried to answer…but no words came to him. A long uncomfortable silence followed. Finally Daven took Jareel's big hand, stood by the bedside and tried to focus his healing energy to his master until the nurse asked him to leave.

Daven found a comfortable chair in the waiting room and curled himself up in it for the night. Even as unsettled as he was, the padawan was so tired he soon was fast asleep.

As people began to stir in the waiting area the next morning Daven woke. He checked the chrono on the wall. It would be a while before visiting hours started. The young man pulled himself to his feet and went to the rest room. As he washed his hands, he looked at his drawn face…and down at his tattered clothes. It brought back the hell that they had endured in Dr. Yalla's lab. Daven had not thought much over that yet because he had been so worried about Master Jareel. He pushed the thoughts from his head and plunged his face into the cold water.

After washing up as much as he could in the basin…and with his arms bandaged, the padawan located the cafeteria and had breakfast. It wasn't until he began to taste the food that he realized how hungry he was. Daven wasn't certain how long it had been since he last ate. He made sure he ate well. Jareel was going to need him, he had to take care of himself…and he wasn't sure when he would eat again.

Daven hurried back to the waiting room and tried not to watch the chrono as he waited. He tried to mediate but that only worked for a short while. The apprentice rebuked himself. Yes, it was hard to focus…but it was just what he needed right now. But all that flew from his mind when he noticed the time. The padawan hurried to Jareel's room.

When he walked in, the big man was awake and staring at the ceiling. He turned his blonde head to see who had come in. "Good morning young one." The tone was a somber one.

"Good morning," Daven said with a smile. He was happy to see his master looking better. "How do you feel?"

There was a silent moment. The only sound was the monitoring equipment. The big man looked somehow smaller surrounded by the machinery with the wires connecting him to it and tubes in his arm and nose. The apprentice felt awkward in the very alien environment and he was certain his master must feel it more acutely.

Finally Jareel answered, "I'm all right." He looked down for a moment. "Thank you for getting me out of there Daven."

"You don't have to thank me Master. I had to get you out of there."

"I'm…sorry…that I…was such a burden on you."

"Master, don't talk like that. You weren't a burden. You were hurt and I wanted to help you."

Jareel's eyes were dark. There was no twinkle in them as there usually was. "You should not have had to help me. I should have been more careful…more mindful. If I had…I wouldn't have ended up like this…and you wouldn't have had to help me."

"Master," Daven hesitated for words. What was wrong with the big man? He had never seen him like this before. "There's always the possibility of getting hurt on a mission. You know that."

"Yes," Jareel agreed. "Still…I didn't know it would be like this. I should have been there for you. You should not have had to take care of me. If I had been more careful…." He looked away. "I failed you Daven. You had to risk your life to take care of me…"

"And I would again Master. You would risk your life to take care of me. Why shouldn't I do the same?"

"I suppose you have to make that choice for yourself. I can't make it for you."

"Master," the padawan took Jareel's hand. "I'm sorry to disobey you. I didn't want to. I never have before. You are my master and I look up to you. I respect your wisdom enough to always do what you tell me to even when I don't understand it. But…I did what I felt was right. You taught me to trust my feelings. Would you have done the same for me?" The big blonde merely stared at the ceiling and did not answer. "Master," Daven insisted. "Would you have done the same for me?"

"Yes."

"Then why was it wrong for me to do it? Yes, I disobeyed you but it was for a good reason. It was necessary. Why do you forbid me to do that which you said you would do?"

Jareel looked into Daven's dark brown eyes. "I am responsible as your master to look after you. You are not required to look after me. You have usurped my authority." The words were said in defeat, not in chastisement. "You are the master now. I am useless to you…like this."

"What?" This had to be a dream. Daven couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Where had all this come from? Just because he had disobeyed one time? There had to be more to it than this. He had to find out what else was bothering Master Jareel. "Master…"

But the big man interrupted him. "Daven, I'm tired. Can I please rest?"

"Of course. Do you…want me to leave?"

"That is your choice." Jareel closed his eyes.

Daven just stood and stared at the large man lying there. He was surprised, frustrated and confused. The padawan didn't know what to do…but he just couldn't leave his master alone right now. He couldn't. Something was bothering him…he had to be here for him. Whether Jareel wanted it or not, Daven knew that somewhere inside his master would know the depth of his care if he stayed. Whatever was wrong, the big blonde needed support right now. No…he wouldn't leave. Quietly, he settled into a chair and closed his eyes. Surreptitiously, Jareel opened his eyes just enough to see that his apprentice had stayed. There was no outward reaction. He just closed his eyes and lay still.

"From what Daven reported to Master Yoda after the surgery, it sounds like Jareel is going to be all right," Mi'al was trying to assure Qui-Gon…again. He had already explained the big Jedi's injuries and his status. The elder Jedi said that he understood that his friend was stable and not in danger now…but his mood didn't reflect it. That is why the healer felt it necessary to talk to Qui-Gon again.

"Yes, I understand," he replied.

"But?"

The Jedi turned his blue eyes upon the chief healer. "But what?"

"You don't hide your feelings as well as you think. Something is bothering you."

"I just don't understand what happened. This was supposed to be a simple mission. All he had to do was find this Dr. Yalla and interview Shonnel. Something went wrong…very wrong. Jareel is seriously injured. Daven got hurt as well. What happened? Was someone trying to kill them…or was it an accident?"

"I suppose we won't be able to determine that until we can talk to Jareel and Daven."

"Hmm," was Qui-Gon's only reply.

"I know you are concerned…and it's right to be concerned about a friend, but don't lose your focus right now. You can be of much help to Jareel…but if you lose your objectivity then you lose your effectiveness. He needs support right now as much as he needs someone to find out what went wrong. Easier said than done I know…especially with a friend."

"Especially with a friend."

Mi'al patted his shoulder. Then the healer turned to Obi-Wan. "You all right?"

"I suppose so. I don't know. I'm still not sure what to make of this. I'm glad Daven is all right and that Master Jareel will be…but I feel the same as Master Qui-Gon. I'd like to know how a simple mission went so wrong." He paused. "I guess my attention should be mostly on Master Jareel and Daven…but it's hard not to be angry."

Mi'al put a hand on his shoulder. "At least you can admit you're angry. That's good. You aren't trying to hide it."

Obi-Wan locked eyes with him. "I learned my lesson about hiding anger."

Master Jareel had been very quiet. Daven had urged him to meditate and try to heal himself some. The big Jedi closed his eyes and tried to seem as if he were complying, but the padawan was not fooled. He could feel no change in the Force, no increase in the energy in the room. The apprentice's concern only grew.

"Master Jareel, please talk to me."

He turned and looked at the padawan. There was no animosity in him toward Daven. He was not angry with him. Jareel had lost his connection with the Force and he was allowing his failure to eat at him. And…lying helplessly in a hospital with the strange machinery, tubes in his body, a glass pane where someone was constantly looking in, and nurses in and out continually. This was not the kind of care he was used to. Perhaps it was the way hospitals operated, but it was not the way of healers. The alien surroundings only served to make him feel more dissociated. And the intense care only emphasized his failure. Each ministration rendered only served to remind him of the reason he needed the aid. All of it was fueling the fire that Jareel had ignited himself…the one he was using to roast himself for his imagined failure.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said quietly.

Daven didn't want to try to change his master's mind again. He decided that maybe it was just a matter of time before he would see what had happened in a clearer light. Maybe when he was healed…. Right now he just wanted to see his master as he usually was. "Tell me about when you were a padawan."

But the big Jedi just stared with his dull blue eyes. "Some other time perhaps." He looked away.

Daven's shoulders slumped. He was at his wit's end. There was nothing he could do to get Jareel to talk with him, share his burden. Even small talk didn't work. He felt completely shut away from his master. He slumped back in the chair and tried to control his feelings. Tomorrow the ship from Coruscant would arrive. That was the only thing that encouraged him. His master's best friend would be here…and Mi'al. He hoped that the chief healer would be able to help whatever was bothering the big man. He closed his eyes to seek out the comfort of the Force. But he had not been at it long before a burly nurse bustled in.

"I'm sorry you must leave now."

"But," Daven began. "But…I haven't been here long."

"Mr. Noraan is recovering from major surgery. He needs his rest. He can't have visitors all hours of the day. You must go now."

The padawan looked over to his master. Normally Jareel would have spoken up in such a situation. He remembered when the big Jedi had argued Mi'al down to allow him to stay in Qui-Gon's room when it looked as though someone were trying to kill him. But Jareel just watched indifferently as the nurse guided Daven out.

As soon as the transport touched ground, Qui-Gon was out of his seat and hurrying down the ramp. At once, he made his way to a small building next to the spaceport and rented a speeder. The clerk directed him to the hospital and the Jedi master was on his way almost before his passengers could get their doors open. Obi-Wan contacted Daven by comlink to let him know they were on the way. The padawan's voice was tight and weary…but relieved. All three Jedi could sense the tension…and it just spurred Qui-Gon on.

Daven was in the waiting room when the three Jedi arrived. Obi-Wan hurried forward at the sight of his best friend…still in the tattered clothes and bandaged up. The padawan's face was drawn and he had circles under his eyes. It was all Daven could do to contain his feelings. When Master Qui-Gon stepped up, the youth wanted nothing more than to rush into his arms, let all his feelings out, and be comforted. Instead he behaved as he felt became a Jedi apprentice and bowed to Master Qui-Gon and Mi'al.

"Can we go out on the terrace to talk?" he said as he led the way.

Once outside Qui-Gon could wait no longer. "What happened Daven?"

The padawan dropped into a chair and poured out the story of their adventure with the Protector. As hard as it was for Daven to relive it, he told all the details so Qui-Gon and Mi'al understood what they had been through. The healer sat down next to the weary young man and laid a hand gently on his arm. He tried to comfort him as he waded through the nightmare. When at last he came to the end of the story, he put his hands to his face and rubbed it.

"How is Jareel?" Mi'al asked.

"The doctor says he is recovering just fine…" his voice trailed off.

"But…"

Daven sat up straight. "It's Master Jareel's emotional state I'm worried about. I've never seen him like this before. He's…he's almost non-responsive to me. He won't joke. He won't even smile. He barely even talks to me. It seems to have happened over night…the night we were in the building."

Qui-Gon turned away as he thought about that. He remembered how he changed after…Ruka. The Jedi thought that maybe he understood some of what his friend was going through. He knew it was important for Jareel to have a friend right now…and having one who knew how he felt…who _really_ understood would help in his recovery. He turned and looked at Mi'al…who was looking back at him. Much was exchanged in that glance and Qui-Gon felt that the healer was confirming what he was thinking.

Mi'al turned to talk to Daven…and Qui-Gon motioned Obi-Wan over to him.

"Obi-Wan, do you remember how you felt when I was recovering from my encounters with Ruka?"

"Yes Master. How could I forget that?"

He rested his big hands on the apprentice's shoulders. "That's what Daven is going through right now. He's upset…and confused. Daven doesn't understand what has happened to Jareel. He needs the support of a good friend right now. I know he's your best friend. You could be a lot of help to him right now because you do know how he feels. Mi'al and I are going to see Jareel right now. I don't know where Daven got these clothes he's in…but it looks like he could use a change of clothes. I'm willing to bet he hasn't left the hospital since Jareel was brought here. Why don't you find out where he and Jareel were staying? Take him back there. Make sure he cleans up…and get him back into his Jedi clothes. Also…make sure he gets something to eat. I know he said his injuries weren't serious…but ask him about them anyway. All the attention has been on Jareel…and I'm sure he needs to be reassured that someone cares about him also."

"Yes Master. Do you want me to keep him away for awhile?"

"Maybe a little time away from here might be good for him. But if he gets very anxious to come back…don't keep him away. That would only make things worse. See if you can get him to talk to you. He doesn't need to keep this inside…right?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said in a somber voice.

While Qui-Gon was instructing his apprentice, Mi'al was trying to assure Daven that his master would be all right.

"This sounds like a very traumatic thing that you two have been through…and Jareel was injured much more severely than you. I'm sure it is always difficult for a master to have to be cared for by an apprentice. He has raised you and trained you…and now you had to be the caregiver. You know some of what Qui-Gon went through…this is very similar. Try not to worry Daven. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm certain I can help him. And…I think that maybe you and I need to talk also. All right?"

"All right," the padawan agreed in an impassive voice.

"Daven," Obi-Wan said. "I think you need to change your clothes. Why don't we go and do that."

"Thanks Obi-Wan…but I'd rather stay here."

"I think it would do you good Daven," Mi'al said. "It's all right. Qui-Gon and I will be here with Jareel." The apprentice still seemed hesitant. "I'll let Jareel know where you are."

Obi-Wan gently took Daven's arm, careful not to grip the bandaged area. "Let's go." Daven looked into Obi-Wan's blue eyes and saw real understanding. He slowly stood.

Mi'al looked at Qui-Gon. "Are you ready for this?"

The Jedi said nothing but just nodded his head with an air of resolve.

Qui-Gon hurried to Jareel's room. He didn't wait for direction or permission to enter. The elder Jedi just walked in. Jareel turned his head to see who entered. He seemed surprised.

"Hello old friend," Qui-Gon said quietly. He took Jareel's hand. "How are you?" Jareel stared at his friend but said nothing. He just gripped Qui-Gon's hand. The elder Jedi put his other hand on top of Jareel's. "It's going to be all right. I understand." And Jareel knew that Qui-Gon did understand.

"The doctor says you are recovering just fine," Mi'al said. "At least physically." He watched the big Jedi. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." His voice was almost a whisper. Then somewhat louder he repeated, "I'm fine."

"Are you really? Daven says you've changed. He said you hardly talk to him." Jareel said nothing but just turned his head away. Mi'al laid a hand on his arm. "I just want to help. You're going to be fine physically. Let's make sure you're going to be fine psychologically as well. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I suppose you know by now what happened."

"In the building…yes. But not in here," he pointed to Jareel's chest.

"Nothing happened in there." The big man turned his head away.

"Jareel," Qui-Gon said quietly. "It won't just go away. No matter how much you tell yourself that you'll be better tomorrow, it won't go away unless you face it. I know what I'm talking about. We only want to help."

"Yes," Mi'al agreed. "But I won't push you if you don't want to talk just now. You still have some healing to do…and we have to get you home. For now it's more important that you get well. Have you been trying to assist your healing?" The big blonde made no answer. The healer gave a knowing glance to Qui-Gon. "Well…that's what I came along for." Qui-Gon stepped away and Mi'al put his hands on the big Jedi, closed his eyes and focused himself. He could feel the warmth of the Force flow into him and he directed it into the blonde man.

The energy coming to him from the healer made Jareel feel better. He could feel peace come over him…for the first time in days. He was comforted and even encouraged. Not a drastic change…but a change. He closed his eyes and didn't resist. It was the best he had felt since the morning before he had confronted Yalla. Yalla…that thought threatened to steal the calm he had gained, but he tried to drive it away.

Mi'al could feel the conflicting emotions and just concentrated harder. Even though he had said that Jareel's health was more important right now, he also knew the big man's physical well being depended on his state of mind. So, if Jareel couldn't comfort himself, then the healer would help. His contact with the blonde Jedi was two-fold…to assist his physical healing and to calm his wounded soul.

Sometime later, the healer felt himself tiring. There was much more to be done…but he would not be effective now, so he withdrew slowly. Mi'al opened his eyes and looked at Jareel. The big blonde's face was not as drawn as when he'd first seen him. There was a more peaceful look to his face. The healer was encouraged. Jareel slowly opened his eyes. They were not as dark.

"Feel better?"

"A little."

"Good. A little is better than none," Mi'al smiled. "It seems they have been taking good care of you here. A good facility." The healer looked around at the equipment in the room. "Very different from the temple hospital, eh?"

"Yes," Jareel agreed. He hesitated. "Where is Daven?"

"Obi-Wan took him to get cleaned up…and get some food into him," Qui-Gon answered.

"Good."

"Jareel, are you upset with Daven?" Mi'al asked.

"No. Why should I be?"

"I didn't say that you should be. I just wondered. It's…ah, hard for a master to have to…accept…care from an apprentice sometimes. Or, if the apprentice has had to help the master…in a very risky situation. I just wondered how you were dealing with that."

"Not very good obviously," Jareel said in a low voice as he turned his head away.

"I know that you are used to being in charge, used to looking after an apprentice. And…I know your particular personality. It must be hard to be in a passive role…not able to take care of yourself…having someone who is usually subject to your authority seeming to take authority over you." Jareel just stared at the ceiling and said nothing. "You do understand that Daven was only trying to get you out of a dangerous situation, don't you?"

"Of course. But he wouldn't have been in that position in the first place…if I had been more careful."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself. Daven told us about your meeting with Yalla. How could you have known he would do this to you?"

"I should have followed my feelings. Just before we went into that building, I felt…something…a warning."

"Have you ever backed down from meeting a challenge before because of a feeling?" Qui-Gon interjected.

"No, of course not," Jareel said in exasperation.

"You go forward to do the job you were given to do…yet careful because you have been warned, right?" The big Jedi made no answer. "Right?"

"Right."

"And that's what you did in this case. The only thing that made this different is that you…had to be…carried away from it instead of walking away. That's part of what's bothering you isn't it?" The blonde hulk rolled a little to the side. He turned his head to face the wall.

Mi'al put a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. It would take time for Jareel to get over this; it couldn't all be done at once. This was enough for right now. Qui-Gon seemed to understand.

The healer spoke. "Jareel, I think we've talked about that enough for right now. We can talk more later. There's only one thing I want to bring up to you. You said that you weren't upset with Daven. However, you have shut him out…and he thinks you're upset with him. He's trying to figure out what he did wrong."

Jareel turned back to Mi'al. "He did nothing wrong. He performed admirably in very strange and dangerous circumstances." _I chastised him too hard for disobeying me. He was only doing what he thought was right. I was the stubborn…and wrong one._

"You are the more injured person. My main concern is with you. However, I can't ignore Daven. Just because you are having trouble dealing with this, please don't shut him out."

"I…I didn't mean to. I…"

Mi'al interrupted him and laid a hand on his big arm. "I'm not trying to upset you. I want you to relax. Don't blame yourself. You both have been through something very traumatic. You both are dealing with it in different ways. And…there is a lack of communication between you right now. That's all I want you to be aware of. Just let Daven know you aren't upset with him. Now just take it easy and get some rest. Maybe we've gone at it too hard today. Perhaps we'd better go now and let you rest."

"When Daven gets back…"

"After you get some rest, you can talk to him."

The two Jedi turned to leave just as a nurse was coming in. Her primary reason was to bring Jareel's medication, but she had intended to run his visitors out. They had been in there too long for her liking…and the big man seemed to be upset. She glanced over her shoulder at the pair.

Qui-Gon pushed open the door to leave the intensive care unit. His attention was on the floor. It was hard to see his big, boisterous, confident friend like this…and he had to admit that it brought back some not very pleasant memories.

"Excuse me," a voice said. "You two are Jedi, correct?"

Qui-Gon looked up to see a medium height man with short chestnut hair. He had on a lab coat. The Jedi thought that the man must be a doctor. "Yes we are."

"You came to see Mr. Noraan, right? Are either of you Mi'al Noseen?"

"I am he," the chief healer offered his hand.

"I'm Dr. Blan Harroh, the doctor who did the surgery. I talked to you before."

"Oh yes. It's a pleasure to meet you. Were there any problems with the surgery?"

"No. It went as I expected. He is recovering well…but I am concerned about his emotional state."

"Yes. I am as well. But…I think I understand what the problem is, and…I've had some prior experience with a similar situation."

"That's good news. I was going to have someone talk to him…but since you are here now, I'll leave that to you."

"Thank you. I've only seen a small part of it, but this seems a nice hospital. I can see Jareel is being well taken care of. So…you foresee no impediments to his recovery?"

"No…that is if you've got his emotional state nailed down. That's the only thing that's really a problem. He's in excellent health. Should recovery nicely. I was just about to go look in on him. Would you like to accompany me?"

"We just left him, but yes, if you don't mind." Mi'al looked over to Qui-Gon.

"I think I'll go down to the waiting room," he replied and turned to leave. It was hard enough to see Jareel like this. The doctor's purely clinical interest was laudable to his skills…but the Jedi didn't want to see his depressed friend treated like just a body instead of a person. Qui-Gon told himself he was probably being too hard on the doctor by making that judgement. It was just the whole situation…the extent of Jareel's injuries, seeing him lying there connected to the machinery, the big man's depression…and the way he identified so closely with Jareel right now.

The elder Jedi sat down in the waiting room…and waited. He closed his eyes and tried to settle himself. There was something else he could do for Jareel…something he owed the big man…as well as it being his duty. While he was here on Charon, he could pay Dr. Yalla a visit. He could not have known that the miscreant had fled the planet by now.

Qui-Gon felt a touch to his shoulder and opened his eyes. Mi'al stood before him. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's not a problem. Well?"

"Dr. Harroh is a good man. Jareel is in good hands. He's getting the best care. I wouldn't worry about him."

Qui-Gon nodded his head. He knew Mi'al's very serious and careful approach to his job…and his compassion for patients. If the healer said Dr. Harroh was good…then he accepted that without hesitation. "He's going to be all right then?"

"Yes. Jareel is going to be fine."

"It will be awhile before we can visit again, won't it?"

"Yes, a bit. Why?"

"Come on. We have a call to pay."

Qui-Gon pulled the speeder up to the building he had been directed to. He checked the address. It matched. He and Mi'al exited the speeder and walked up to the door. He turned to the chief healer. "We have no idea what is going to happen, but it's already been demonstrated that Yalla is dangerous. We must be careful. I know that you…ah, had some real life light saber practice recently…but you also remember what became of that."

"You just tell me what to do and I'll do it…even if that means hitting the floor and staying out of the way."

He nodded his head and turned to open the door. It was locked. He rapped sharply on the door but after a wait there was no answer. Leaning close to look into the glass only revealed an empty lobby.

"Hmm…not really late enough to expect them to be gone for the day."

"Do you think that after Jareel and Daven escaped, Yalla left?" Mi'al asked.

"That's exactly what I was wondering. Come on. Let's have a look around." Qui-Gon started walking along the building and looking in windows. Offices and labs…but no beings in any of them. Coming to the back of the building revealed an empty parking lot. "A lab that shuts down early doesn't get much work done," he said humorlessly.

Qui-Gon looked around and then hurried to a door. He activated his light saber and cut through the lock. Powering off his saber, but keeping it in his large hand, the Jedi cautiously entered. Mi'al followed, hand on the hilt of his saber, but ready to do as Qui-Gon instructed.

They walked along opposite sides of the hallway, looking in doors as they went. It showed them nothing different from what they had seen from the outside. Nowhere were any beings to be found in any lab or office. Qui-Gon stopped at the desk in the lobby and consulted the secretary's desk. He pawed through some things lying on top.

"Come with me," he hurried to a nearby lift.

"Where are we going?" Mi'al asked.

"To Yalla's office."

The door opened and they hurried in. Qui-Gon hit a button. "Daven said the building behind this one was the one they were trapped in. Still, I think we should be on our guard. Yalla may not have trapped the building he worked in…but if he thought he might have to leave in a hurry…"

"And if he were going to so openly torture Jedi, he must know he might have to leave in a hurry."

"Exactly. I don't know what is going on…but be mindful."

Mi'al nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure I could so successfully face what Jareel and Daven faced."

The lift care door opened and Qui-Gon slowly stepped out. He looked around and reached out. He could sense no one. Gingerly he began to walk along, watching the numbers on the doors. Mi'al had learned some lessons from his recent experiences. He pressed his back to the wall, against someone coming up behind him unexpectedly. He slid along the wall as he walked.

"Here," Qui-Gon announced. "This is it." He put a hand on the doorknob, expecting the door to be locked, but it turned at once. Slowly he pushed it open. Then the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he turned and pushed Mi'al to the floor as he too went down. A shiny metal object sliced the air over them and stuck in the wall. Qui-Gon didn't move immediately. He waited to see if anything followed. Then convinced there was no additional threat he got to his feet and examined the object.

Mi'al came over and looked at the vicious looking serrated edge on the flying blade. He whistled. "I wonder if that's what sliced Jareel's chest? Nasty."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "The office door seemed to set it off. Don't touch anything in there." He turned and walked over to enter the office. Slowly Mi'al followed. The office was a mess. Things were thrown around. The desk drawers were pulled open. A filing cabinet stood with a couple of drawers half open and things sticking out of them.

"Someone ransacked this office," Mi'al whispered. "Are you sure that no one has broken in?" He reached over and pulled out one of the half-opened file drawers. The moment he did it, the healer knew it was the wrong thing to do. The healer leaped backward at the same moment that Qui-Gon called out, "Mi'al!" A panel in the wall opened and one of the flying blades whizzed past the grey haired man, grazing his arm.

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon hurried to his side.

"Yes," Mi'al answered as he examined the cut on his arm. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think that an open drawer would be trapped."

"Clever," he remarked as he tried to look at the healer's arm. "I guess that rules out a robbery…unless the burglar reset the traps." Qui-Gon looked around. "I think Dr. Yalla is the one who did this. He left in a hurry, taking only what he needed. A most paranoid man to set traps in his own office like this. Let's back out…carefully."

Once in the corridor Qui-Gon said, "This is too big a job for us to take on, especially if we are going to try to help Jareel as well. Let's just get out of here and I'll contact the temple. They can send someone to have a closer look at the building." He began walking to the lift. "Sure you're all right?"

"Yes. It just grazed me. Field work is not for the uninitiated."

"Seems like you're getting some experience though."

"The hard way."

The two Jedi headed back to the hospital. When they arrived in the waiting room, Obi-Wan and Daven were there. Qui-Gon excused himself to make the call to Coruscant.

"You look much better Daven," Mi'al said. "Did you get something to eat?"

"Yes," the padawan said. "Obi-Wan made sure I did everything I was supposed to do," he replied with a hint of a smile.

The healer noted the expression. It was a positive sign. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I'm…concerned and confused I guess."

"It's understandable. However, you need not be overly concerned about your master. I have talked to his doctor. Jareel should make a good recovery from his surgery. Put your mind at ease about that. But that's not all you're concerned about is it?" The apprentice shook his head but said nothing. Mi'al put a hand on Daven's shoulder. "I know it would mean more coming from Jareel, but I did ask him if he was angry with you and he said he wasn't."

The padawan looked confused. "If he isn't why won't he talk to me? He almost won't acknowledge my presence. I asked him to talk to me…and he said maybe later."

"Daven, you know Jareel as well as anyone. You know how certain he is of himself. He easily handles situations that would make other people fall apart completely. But that doesn't mean he can handle everything. All I can do is speculate right now based on what you have told me…and what little Jareel has said. He found himself in a situation that he couldn't get a hold on. He couldn't figure out a solution to it. And…you were the one who had to rescue him from it. Also, somewhere along the way, I think he also started losing a link with the Force. Perhaps that was something he wasn't even conscious of. I suspect that when his body started weakening from his injuries…that's when his link did." He glanced at Obi-Wan, "That's how it happened to Qui-Gon." Then turning his attention back to Daven he continued. "His confidence has been shaken quite a bit by this…and it's hard enough for him to go through that, but to go through it in front of you…. Well…between that and the fact that you had to pull him out of that building, it has put you in a different light to him. And…he hasn't adjusted to that yet." The healer paused for Daven to take all that in.

The apprentice looked away while he thought it over. "I guess that's why he reacted so strongly when I disobeyed him."

"You disobeyed him? Tell me about that."

Daven recalled the incident with the blade that sliced open Jareel's chest. He ended the account with their disagreement over the apprentice's decision to go look for water.

"Hmm…. I wondered if that's what happened. Qui-Gon and I found one of those blasted things." He held his arm up so his battle scar showed. "Yes, I think you are right. Jareel found himself in a situation that he was losing control over. He began losing control over his ability to deal with it as his strength drained away…and then he saw himself losing control over his padawan as well."

Daven buried his face in his hands. In a frustrated and somewhat angry tone he said, "I didn't know. I didn't mean for it to be that way. I wish I knew what he was thinking at the time. I was only trying to help him."

Mi'al moved to sit on the sofa next to the apprentice. He put an arm around his shoulder. "It's all right Daven. You did nothing wrong. You did the right thing by helping Jareel. That was the most important thing at that point. You did the right thing. Don't beat yourself up over that. In time Jareel will come to see it that way too."

The padawan looked at the healer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…I really think so. It may take a little time though. We've got some things to talk about…to work through. Are you willing to work with him…stand by him?"

"Of course. If I wasn't I wouldn't have done what I did that night."

"I know that. I just want to make sure you understand…this will not go away over night. But I am confident you both can make peace with your feelings on this."

"My feelings?" Daven said in surprise. "I don't have a problem with it. I'm just worried about Master Jareel."

"Daven," Mi'al said in a very serious tone. "You've got to be honest with yourself. You do have some anger over this, don't you?"

"I'm frustrated mostly."

"You're not mad at Master Jareel…not at all?"

"Mad? Of course not."

"It doesn't bother you that he got upset with you when you were trying to help him? You're not upset that he insisted on climbing down the lift cable when he obviously wasn't physically able to do it? You're not mad at him for shutting you out now?" Mi'al could feel Daven stiffen under his hand. The apprentice was clenching his fists tightly. He was drawing in deep breaths, fighting for control. "Daven, it's all right to be angry. Not all anger leads to the dark side. Only the anger that you hold inside and don't deal with leads there. You are more in danger by keeping it in and denying it than by admitting it."

Obi-Wan said quietly, "Daven, remember what happened to me…with the clones? It was because I never admitted my anger over Ruka…and toward my master."

Daven looked surprised. In a tight voice he said, "Toward your master?"

"Yes. I was upset that I was put in a more responsible position when he was incapacitated. I didn't feel ready for it. Master Qui-Gon was supposed to help me, not the other way around. I had to help him a lot when he was recovering. I had to be the caregiver. But I couldn't admit how I felt. He was sick. He didn't ask for what happened to him. I thought it was wrong…that there was something wrong with me for being mad at him when he was so sick. But…it's all right to be angry. I had to learn it the hard way. Daven…please. I don't want to see you go through what I did. It's all right to be angry with Master Jareel. It doesn't mean you respect him any less. It doesn't make him less of a master that he is going through this. It doesn't make you less of a responsible apprentice that you are having trouble controlling how you feel. It doesn't mean you care less about him by being angry with him. It's all right to have these feelings."

Daven was still fighting for control over himself…but it was slipping. He leaped up and ran from the waiting room. Obi-Wan started to follow but Mi'al grabbed his arm. "Give him just a minute. He obviously doesn't want to let this show in front of us. Let him have a minute to get some of it out. Then…maybe I should talk to him. It's almost time for us to be able to see Jareel again. I'm going to have to help Daven be ready. Don't worry Obi-Wan. He's going to be all right."

Qui-Gon had caught the very end of the discussion. He sat down on the arm of the chair where Obi-Wan was and put an arm around his shoulders. "I knew you would be a big help to him. I think you've already helped more than you realize."

"I agree," Mi'al replied. "Did you get through to the temple?"

"Yes. Master Yoda is going to send a team to look over that building. I have a couple of things to do in my waiting time."

"All right." The grey haired man stood. "I'd better go see about Daven."

Daven slowly walked into the small cubicle where Jareel lay. He had not wanted to come by himself, but Mi'al thought it would be good for the two of them to have the time to talk without worrying about what a third set of ears might hear. It had taken him a few minutes to compose himself and get ready for this. He took a deep breath.

"Hello Master."

"Oh, hello young one."

The soft sounds in the room could become hypnotic and the apprentice had to pull his attention away from them. He had a question that he had to ask his master. Daven looked around the room, noticing the monitors, trying to work up the nerve to ask his question. But perhaps it shouldn't be the first thing out of his mouth. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. You look better. Finally got yourself cleaned up?"

"With a little help. That's why I wasn't here earlier. I'm sorry…"

The big man cut off his reply. "Qui-Gon told me. Daven, you don't have to stay here. You should go and get some rest. How are your cuts?"

"They're all right." The apprentice was heartened by the words. It was the first sign of concern that his master had shown him since he'd been in the hospital. Now was the time. "Master…"

"Yes young one?"

"Are you angry with me?"

Jareel's brow furrowed. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well…you were angry with me before…and you haven't…spoken to me much since you've been here."

"Daven…it's not you. Really it isn't. I can't…explain what I feel. And…I don't understand it all." He put a hand to his head. "I'm so confused…"

The apprentice came closer and pulled his master's hand away. He held on to it. "Mi'al said you were…having trouble with…how you feel. I want to help…if I can Master. But…I just need to know…that you…want me…to…"

The padawan felt his master grip his hand. "Young one…your old master is having a lot of trouble with this. A lot. I don't understand…many things. But there is one thing I know for certain." His blue eyes were searching Daven's face. "I love you like you were my own son Daven. And…I want you by my side…if you can endure all this."

The apprentice didn't answer immediately. He didn't want to cry in front of his master…but he couldn't entirely hold it back either. A tear fell from his eye. "Master," his trembling voice said, "I will never leave your side."

The big man couldn't hold back his true feelings either. "Thank you," he whispered. The padawan reached down and dabbed at the tear running down the side of his master's face. No other words were exchanged…but through the tightly gripped hands and through their link, much passed between the two. The silent and crucial moment was shattered however. The burly nurse bustled in. "It's time for your medication Mr. Noraan. And," she said looking at Daven, "It's time for you to leave now."

Obediently the big man took his medicine then he passed his hand between the woman and himself. "You may stay a little longer. It will be fine."

With slightly glazed eyes she repeated, "You may stay a little longer. It will be fine." Then she turned to go. For the first time in days the apprentice smiled…and he thought he could see a little of that gleam back in Jareel's pale blue eyes.

When the apprentice returned to the waiting room, Mi'al knew that something significant had happened. The padawan's whole demeanor was different. "Do you feel better?"

"Much better," was all Daven said…even though he felt a great deal more.

The healer smiled, "I think we all could use a good meal and a night's rest. Can I convince you to leave the hospital?"

"I know Master Jareel is going to be all right," Daven said in answer.

"Well, nice to see you looking so bright this morning," Mi'al said as he walked into Jareel's room the next morning. "Dr. Harroh told me they moved you into a private room after we left. I'll bet you're happy about that."

"Aye," Jareel replied quietly. "How do they expect you to get better with all those wires and tubes attached? Always poking, prodding, questioning. How's a man supposed to rest?"

The healer smiled, "All that is to help you get better. I take it you didn't particularly like your first encounter with major surgery?"

"I could have lived a full and happy life without having that experience," he said seriously, but Mi'al thought he could detect a tone of sarcasm. Maybe Jareel was coming out of his depression. "Where is Daven?"

"He'll be along in a minute. He was anxious to get to the hospital this morning…but I still wanted to make sure he got something to eat. I don't know how well he was taking care of himself before we got here. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are having breakfast with him right now."

"I hope they aren't eating at the hospital. How do they expect patients to get better eating that…swill?" The tone was still quiet, not joking.

"You didn't like your breakfast?"

"It's even worse than what you expect your patients to eat."

Yes…Jareel was beginning to get back to his old self. Mi'al was encouraged. This was about the most talking he had done since that first conversation they'd had when the healer had arrived on Charon. He knew that there were still things to be worked out…but the fact that the big Jedi was more communicative…and beginning to show his old personality was a good sign. "You did eat something though, didn't you?"

"Little choice. A big man like me without real food for so long."

The healer chuckled. "Keep it down all right?" Jareel nodded. "When is the last time you tried to meditate?"

"Last night…after Daven left."

"Success?"

"Hard to focus…but yes, I was able to."

"Good. Well enough to be out of ICU, kept some food down, connected with the Force. I think you're going to be fine."

"Mi'al…"

"Yes?"

"It's not over that easily though is it? I mean…physically I'm doing all right, but…. I have…nightmares."

"We have some things to talk over. That part isn't over so easily. It will take time Jareel…longer than the physical recovery. I just want you to remember that. It seems like I keep coming back to this…but you remember what Qui-Gon went through? Well…it doesn't seem to have hit you as bad, but it's similar. But I'm encouraged by what I see so far. The way you were able to talk with Daven and settle things between you is a very positive sign. Don't worry about it right now. We still have to get you out of this hospital. Just be encouraged for now…and we'll address it more fully later. I think I made a mistake hitting it so hard the first day. I was just hoping to help you see that you had been through a rough experience and that's why you were so upset."

Anything more Mi'al might have wanted to say was cut off by the door opening. Daven came in followed by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. The apprentice was first to the big Jedi's bedside. "Good morning Master. You look a lot better."

Jareel actually smiled a little. "Thank you young one…for everything." He didn't want to get too serious in front of everyone because he was still uncertain of his feelings. "You aren't causing Master Qui-Gon too much trouble are you?" He looked at his friend.

The elder Jedi smiled. In a somber tone he said, "I'm very glad to see you looking better old friend. Don't you worry about Daven. He's behaving as he always does."

"I'm not sure that's an encouragement," Jareel looked back to his padawan. Daven was surprised at the remark until he saw that gleam in his master's blue eyes. He smiled big. It was so good to see that again. "Obi-Wan, are you keeping your master out of trouble?"

"That's hard to do Master Jareel…as you know."

"Aye, I know it well. I suppose I can't expect you to do what I haven't been able to do in many more years."

Mi'al watched the exchange carefully. Jareel was still restrained…but talking. The first step of working things out with Daven seemed to have loosened the big Jedi up some. It would take time…but he was heartened by what he saw.

The door opened and a nurse came in. She looked doubtfully at the room full of people. "Mr. Noraan has only been out of ICU a short while. I don't know about this."

"I do know about it," Jareel replied calmly. "This is the best medicine I've had since I've been here."

"Well, I suppose as long as they are here, they can help. We need to get you up and walking a bit. You're a big fella. I know I can't handle you." She looked around at the visitors. Qui-Gon and Mi'al were about the same height and looked strong enough to handle the big Jedi. "Would you two like to take him for a short walk? All right, first let's get you up." But Jareel wasn't ready to admit needing any help. He was already on the move to get out of the bed. "Hey, slow down there. I don't think you realize how weak you are."

"It's not that," Mi'al piped up. "He's just not willing to admit it. Take it easy Jareel. I think Qui-Gon and I can support you…but I don't know if we can catch you."

Grudgingly the big man allowed himself to be helped up. He even allowed Qui-Gon to help him get a robe on.

"Yes," he muttered. "Get that robe on me. Blasted gown isn't enough to cover a big man like me. Breezy…and embarrassing." The fair face blushed slightly.

And…his first step convinced him that maybe he did need someone to lean on a little.

"You're near the end of the corridor," the nurse spoke up. "There's a nice solarium there. Just take it easy and only do what you think you can. Don't go too far away from your room so you can get back when you need to." She seemed a little hesitant to leave the overly confident man.

"I'm a Jedi healer," Mi'al told her. "I'll make sure he doesn't over do it."

That reassured her. "I'll be back to check on him in a few minutes. Be careful Mr. Noraan."

He didn't answer until she was out of the room. "I was fighting space pirates when you were in diapers. I know what I'm doing," he replied assuredly, then he had to lean on Qui-Gon.

"You all right?"

"Yes, just a mis-step."

Slowly they made it to the door. Jareel spotted the solarium and headed determinedly toward it.

"You're going to wear yourself down before you even take ten steps," Mi'al said. "You don't have to prove anything. Just take it easy."

Jareel said nothing but the set of his face told the healer that the big Jedi was definitely beginning to exert his old personality again. However, by the time they made it the short distance to the solarium, Jareel was wavering…and ready to admit that he needed to sit down.

"Are you all right?" Mi'al asked a little in frustration. "You've got to give yourself time to heal Jareel. It doesn't happen instantly."

"I'm fine now that I'm sitting down. Just let me sit here. I'll be all right." Daven sat next to him and put a hand on his arm. "Look out there young one," Jareel said quietly. "A beautiful city. Very different from Coruscant isn't it? The buildings are closer to the ground…and you can see many trees."

Happily the apprentice soaked up the atmosphere. It was so good to see his master pulling out of the depression. They sat and talked a few short minutes. The nurse popped her head in.

"Are we doing all right? Don't over do it you're first time out. Maybe you should go back to your room now."

"Yes, I was just about to suggest that myself," Jareel admitted. He was feeling worn down. This time he didn't fight against Mi'al and Qui-Gon trying to help him. By the time they made it back to his room, Jareel had dropped all pretense of being autonomous. The big man didn't object to any help, even help getting the blankets over him. The blonde Jedi said nothing as the nurse checked him over.

"Hmm," Mi'al said. "I think Jareel just learned the hard way."

"Yes," the nurse agreed. "Some patients are that way…especially the…determined ones. I think he needs to rest now."

"Yes. We'll leave and come back later."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left Daven and Mi'al at the hospital and made a visit to a government building.

"Please come in and have a seat," a short grey furry creature said. "I'm Dr. Giana. What can I do for you?"

"I understand that you are the person from the grant committee who has been following Dr. Egron Yalla's work."

"Yes, that's correct. Fascinating work he's doing. I'm most impressed with it."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Well, I can tell you only what has been published. You understand."

"Perhaps you weren't properly informed. We are Jedi and this is part of a formal investigation."

"No, I was not informed. Has Dr. Yalla done anything wrong?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me that. Our investigation started with Dr. Junay on Coruscant."

"Ah…yes, Dr. Yalla's rival. Perhaps you could tell me what is involved."

"It is not a public matter Dr. Giana. Will you cooperate with us or not?"

The creature took a deep breath, which made his fur ripple. "If you know Junay's work then you know Yalla's. Except that Dr. Yalla was a bit further along than Junay was. However, they both were working with simple machines and limited connections between brain and machine."

The two Jedi looked at each other. Yalla was not being up front about the state of his work either. Qui-Gon decided it might be best to keep news of Shonnel to himself for the moment. "So, his work was not far ahead of what Junay was doing?" he confirmed.

"Not much. I've only read about what Junay was doing, but I have been to Yalla's lab on several occasions. He's always willing to entertain the grant committee," Giana grinned. "I'm impressed with what he has done. If he can just keep it going…the implications are tremendous."

"Yes, they are," the Jedi said slowly.

When the two Jedi returned to the hospital, Jareel was eating lunch…with much encouragement from Mi'al and Daven.

"Master, I've seen you eat…things I wouldn't even want to hold in my hand…and yet you don't like that?"

In a sour voice he replied, "Even a worm would taste good if it is prepared well. This swill tastes like they scrapped if off the windscreen of a speeder."

Half of the occupants in the room made a face at the comparison.

"You do realize, don't you, that one of the things that they keep check on to see how you are recovering is if you can keep food down all right?" Mi'al remarked.

"How does anyone leave this place then? I'll never be able to keep that down if I eat it."

Daven was trying to think of a way to get his master to eat. Maybe a little challenge…. It would also show him how Jareel was really feeling. "Master, if you'll eat some of it…I'll have fried groots with you. I'll even try the muscar platter."

Jareel turned and looked at him. The padawan thought he could see a glimmer in the pale blue eyes.

"Muscar platter?" Qui-Gon said with a frown. "That word sounds disgusting."

"They are from the swamps of Friold," Daven grinned. "It was something served on the liner we took out here." He paused as he thought. "That was quite a trip. Traveling with Master Jareel is always an adventure, but it's usually because he makes it that way. This time…someone else made it that way." He tried not to smile as he looked at the big man to see if he would take the bait so carefully laid.

Jareel's eyes lit up. "Hmm…. Yes, Daven almost gifted the temple with another addition to the crèche. Too bad. I could have been like the grandfather."

Mi'al, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan all stared at the padawan. Normally such attention…and the reason for the attention would have made him uncomfortable, but if it got a reaction out of Jareel right now…it was worth it.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon said slowly.

"Daven met the girl of his dreams on our trip. And…she was looking for a father for her child. She thought that with his dark good looks, quiet nature…and the fact that he was a Jedi also…would make him the perfect choice."

Obi-Wan stared at his friend. "Really? When did you become such a lady's man?"

Now Jareel was grinning. Daven was willing to endure any amount of teasing from his master if it would help pull him out of the dumps, but he knew he had to play along and not just give in to it.

"Aww…Master…do you have to tell this?"

"I just happened to catch them in the lounge, getting to know each other, quite well."

The blush on the apprentice's face was real.

"Daven!" Obi-Wan grinned. "This is the part of your trips that you never tell me."

"Yeah…with good reason," Daven declared. Perhaps they were enjoying this too much. He stepped to the bedside. "Are you going to take up my challenge Master?"

"Yes," he grinned. "It will be worth eating this to see you choke down those muscars." He took a big bite of his lunch. "You should have seen how fast Daven jumped up from that sofa when I walked in. Not very gentlemanly of him. He almost dumped her right in the floor. And…the way she was dressed…"

But the padawan interrupted him. "Eat now…talk later."

"Oh, I can do both."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

As the Jedi were leaving the hospital for the day Mi'al spoke to Daven. "You knew what you were doing when you brought up all that about your trip on the liner, didn't you?"

The dark eyes gleamed. "I hoped I did. I remember how much Master Jareel enjoyed teasing me about Skye after that happened…so I just wondered how he would react if he was reminded of it."

"Hmm…you're standing awful close to my side of the line here you know."

"Maybe I've learned something from you."

"I'd like to take credit for it. I'm just glad it worked. That really seemed to cheer him up. Good to see the ol' Jareel finally."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "I have to admit, this is one time I was happy to see that mischievous gleam in those eyes. Well done Daven. You even conned him into eating."

Daven grinned. "I would have done just about anything to get him to eat…or even just to smile. I would have even made a pass at that big nurse if necessary."

All four of them laughed.

"The ships from Coruscant will be here tomorrow," Qui-Gon said. "As soon as Jareel is released you and Mi'al can take him back to the temple on one of them. Do you know when he will be out Mi'al?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to talk with Dr. Harroh today. I imagine soon though. He's doing quite well. A day or so I would guess. Are you and Obi-Wan going to stay?"

"Yes. As soon as the team gets here to start their investigation, we are supposed to join them. You will keep me updated on Jareel's progress, won't you?"

"You know I will," Mi'al replied as he patted Qui-Gon on the shoulder.

Daven and Obi-Wan disappeared into the hotel room that was originally occupied by Jareel and Daven after they first arrived on Charon. Mi'al and Qui-Gon were retiring to an adjacent room.

"Qui-Gon do you mind if I talk to you a minute?"

"Of course not," the Jedi master sat down on the bed. He sensed the serious tone in the healer's voice.

"Has it been hard for you to see Jareel this way?"

"Well, yes. Do you even have to ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were aware of your feelings…that you weren't hiding anything."

"What is your point Mi'al?"

"I just want you to be certain of yourself before you embark on this mission. What are you honest feelings about Dr. Yalla."

The Jedi looked away. "I have to admit that his cold, cruel treatment of Jareel and Daven upsets me, especially seeing how deeply it affected Jareel."

"Upsets you…. Are you angry?"

"Yes. I admit it. I am, but I am trying to deal with it as I should. I have meditated on it. The feelings are there, but I don't think they rule me. Right now I feel in control of them."

"You can go after Yalla without revenge on your mind?"

The Jedi stopped to examine himself. He wanted to be honest with himself and with Mi'al. Qui-Gon had learned much…the hard way sometimes. "Yes, I feel that I can."

"Good. I'm glad you thought about it before you answered. All right…but if you need to talk…."

"I know how to contact you." Qui-Gon stood to get ready for bed. "Has Jareel been able to reconnect with the Force?"

"Yes, I'm happy to say. And I think that's another part of why he is doing so much better physically and emotionally. I don't think you need worry about him now. He's going to be fine."

The following morning the group made their way to the hospital. Jareel was sitting in a chair while his bed was being changed.

"Good morning," he called out to the four Jedi. "You're just in time to take me for my morning walk." He stood slowly. "I ate all of my breakfast, without complaint. So Daven…are you ready for those muscars?"

The apprentice's stomach turned but he grinned and said, "Yes Master." Daven walked over and put his arm around Jareel. He knew he couldn't support the big man by himself, but Jareel didn't seem as shaky…and he just wanted to walk with him.

The big blonde made it to the solarium easier this time. He sat down and looked out over the city.

"We want to hear more about Skye," Obi-Wan grinned. Daven launched an elbow into his ribs. "Oof!"

Jareel smiled but instead of teasing his apprentice he got a far away look in his pale blue eyes. "She was…different, but she was a nice young lady when you got to know the real Skye. She made the trip more interesting. A trip I won't soon forget."

Then Mi'al, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other in puzzlement. This didn't sound like the same person that Jareel described yesterday. But Jareel looked over to Daven and they exchanged a knowing glance.

The talk turned to other, innocuous subjects. Mi'al had suggested not talking about Yalla to Jareel and Daven just now since their misadventure was still so fresh. After a few minutes a nurse walked in. "There you are. I thought I might find you in here. You seemed to enjoy the solarium. Dr. Harroh wanted to have a look at you."

"Good," Jareel replied. "I hope he has some good news for me." The big man stood. "Daven, do you mind helping me?"

"Not at all," he grinned as he put an arm around the big man and walked back to the room with him.

"I'm impressed with how fast you are recovering," the doctor said after his examination. He looked over to Mi'al. "I guess Jedi are just different, eh?"

"Well, we do have the benefit of the Force. He has come along well hasn't he?"

"He certainly has…especially the last couple of days. I haven't seen incisions heal that fast before."

"The Force can accelerate healing."

"As I can tell. It's more than just the incisions. Well…I think you are going to be ready to go tomorrow morning, Mr. Noraan." Looking back to Mi'al he inquired. "Are you going to be taking him back to Coruscant?"

"Yes, I will be accompanying him on the trip."

"I would say he's in good hands then. Just relax Mr. Noraan. Enjoy your last day with us. I would like to know…just for curiosity's sake how he is doing. This is new to me. I'm anxious to know how quickly he recovers."

"I'll be in touch with you," Mi'al assured him.

Mi'al and Daven spent much of the day with Jareel. He definitely was bouncing back. The once impassive Jedi was defying everyone in the hospital, calling them space pirates and assuring them that if they ever came to Coruscant they'd better come prepared to defend themselves. All the while his blue eyes gleamed. Daven was heartened by his master's behavior and just enjoyed it. Mi'al was amused both by the big blonde man…and the reactions of the hospital workers. He hoped that Jareel could react with the same attitude when they finally had to begin to address the issue of the miscreant Dr. Yalla.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had left after the ships from Coruscant arrived. An investigative team put together by Chief Harlo hustled out of the ships ready to begin their job. Qui-Gon sat with the chief and told him all he had been able to find out from Jareel and Daven…and his own experience in Yalla's office.

"I can't emphasize enough how careful you need to be. There seem to be traps all over both buildings. And they are not predictable either. A half-opened file drawer was trapped. It sounded as if a computer was controlling the other building. I don't understand it…but I suppose that's exactly what Yalla was hoping for. I still have one responsibility I have to discharge. I have to make sure Jareel gets on one of the transports and is away safely and then I have been directed to work with you. I know you are much more experienced…so I yield to you. Just instruct us and we'll do as you ask. I'll be back tomorrow after Jareel is released.

"Ah, I have to admit young one, it is good to be back in my own clothes again," Jareel said as Daven helped him get his robe on. "It was useful…but you're right, those clothes aren't very comfortable."

The apprentice said nothing but just smiled to himself. How many times had his master chastised him for complaining so about the suits they were wearing for the undercover work? And it turned out that Jareel was just as uncomfortable…but unwilling to admit it.

Jareel sat down in the chair as he waited for his official release.

"Sure you wouldn't rather lie down and rest while you can?" Mi'al asked.

"Quite sure Chief Healer. I've had as much of that bed as I care for. It would take another fall to put me back into it."

"Well…let's hope you don't have to go back into it then."

Daven lay on his side in the bed, careful to keep his boots off the bed. "It's very comfortable Master."

"Only when you are well young one. Not when you are being poked and prodded…and stuffed with unspeakable food." Then he pointed a finger at the padawan. "I haven't forgotten about the muscars."

Daven tried not to frown. "Yes Master," he said in an even tone.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked in. "You aren't really going to do that to him are you?" the elder Jedi said.

"I should just because he thinks he's getting away with something. Daven thinks I didn't see through his attempt to cheer me up."

The apprentice sprang into a sitting position. "You…you knew what I was up to?"

"Of course. I know you well Daven Madond. You can't pull anything on me."

"You mean…I promised to eat muscars…for no reason?" he groaned.

Jareel laughed but cut it short as he put a hand to his torso.

"Are you all right?" Mi'al walked over to him.

"I'm fine. I just forgot." Then he looked at Daven. "No…I won't hold you to it. You don't have to eat the muscars."

"I don't?" Daven sighed in relief.

"No," Jareel said seriously. "You don't."

Daven studied the rugged face for a moment. "I don't have to…but I want to."

"What?"

"I want to. Anything that you want us to share, I want to do with you Master."

Jareel made no reply but just stared at his apprentice. The door opened and he was glad for the interruption.

"Here we go Mr. Noraan," the nurse said in a cheery voice. "Your ride to the door."

He stood to get into the wheelchair. "The only reason I'm doing this cooperatively is so I can get out sooner," he grinned.

The nurse smiled back, "Come on you big space pirate. Either you cooperate…or I put you back to bed." The other Jedi snickered.

Jareel sat in the chair. "Dirty space dog…get me out of here," he grinned.

Qui-Gon boarded the ship with Jareel, Daven, and Mi'al. He made sure Jareel was settled in and comfortable.

"Go on you space pirate. You're not the healer. Mi'al knows what he's doing."

The elder Jedi grinned, "I can see you don't need my help. Take care of yourself you big oaf," he said seriously. Then he turned to Mi'al. "Take care of him for me…even if you have to strap him to the bed."

"Don't worry," Mi'al replied. "I'll do what's necessary to insure his cooperation."

"You would, wouldn't you, dirty space dog."

Qui-Gon, Mi'al and Daven laughed.

The elder Jedi turned to the apprentice, "Daven take care of him too. It's going to take all of you. And…take care of yourself too. Mi'al can help you both. Listen to him."

"Just find that damnable Yalla," Jareel growled.

"I will," Qui-Gon declared. "A good flight to you." Then he turned and walked out of the ship.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched the transport lift and head away. "Obi-Wan, we must find Yalla."

Together

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

I can't forget it. Some nights when I close my eyes…that's all I can see. The sight of Daven with a deep gash in his arm, blood flowing from it. Another memory…my padawan after he had climbed back up that lift cable. Both arms bandaged…but blood oozing from under the red soaked cloth. He told me that it was only a scratch…only a scratch. He lied to me. I do not fault him. Lying to a master is a serious offense…yet I never acted. No one knows but he and I…no one will ever know. If it hadn't been for me…for my carelessness, he would never have been forced into that position. Daven had to take care of me. He didn't want to upset me in my weakened condition. I didn't know the true state of his injuries until later. Not when he came back up the lift cable…not even then. Not until I awoke in the hospital. That's how long he kept it from me. But it's my fault…mine alone. I can not blame my padawan. He only did what he felt was right. Isn't that what I've been trying to teach him? Follow your feelings. That's what he did…so he bears no blame.

If I hadn't been so cocky sure of myself none of it would have happened. I was certain that Yalla had no idea that we were really Jedi. As we sat in his office, I was congratulating myself on how I had fooled him…. I was the fool. And if I alone had paid the price, that would be all right. I made the mistake I should pay. But Daven had to pay also…and it was not his fault. He had to suffer for my mistake. It's not enough that he had to be injured…that hurt me as well. He also had to take care of his helpless…and foolish master. If at least he could have gotten out of there sooner…. He would not have been injured at all if he hadn't had to see to me.

Even my attempt to keep him from getting hurt was clumsy. Yes, at least I did keep him from being sliced by that despicable flying blade…but I couldn't get myself out of the way. And that was the beginning. That blade cut me so deep…I was bleeding so badly…I couldn't even keep a link with the Force long enough to stop the bleeding. As I weakened, my apprentice expended himself to stop the flow. Then he had to tend me…and that's what led to his injuries. Looking for a safe place for me to stay, finding water for me. That's when he sustained his hurts. Because of me.

I suppose it's true what they say about me at the temple. Oh Jareel…I suppose he's capable, but…those jokes of his. It is a bit much. Not serious enough. Could stand a little more discipline. Even Master Yoda tried time and again to get me to see the error of my ways. Still…I was always so sure of myself. Thinking I knew better than Master Yoda…. A little humor won't hurt I always told everyone. A little laugh is good for you. Who's laughing now Jareel? I don't hear anyone laughing…maybe at you…but not with you.

If I had been more serious…would I have been more careful? If I had been more careful…would I have gotten hurt? If I had been more mindful, Daven would _not_ have gotten hurt. That I do know. And that I can remedy. I can not change what has passed…would that I could! But I can not. However, I can make sure that the future is different. I will be different. I will be more serious…more focused. I will be a changed Jedi. Next time if Daven is in danger, I am determined that it will not be because of my carelessness or foolishness. No…that can not be allowed to happen again.

I must work harder…not just on my focusing, but also physically. Everything about me must be sharper, more in tune with the Force. Then I can be more certain of myself because I will know the leading of the Force more certainly. If I had been a little stronger, could I have climbed that lift cable? Yes, I realize I was injured…seriously, when I tried. Still…a little more strength and I could have held on. I know I could have.

But…I was not able to. Thus began the second part of my suffering…and Daven's. Poor Daven. He had to take care of me again…see me to the hospital. How long must he have sat in that hospital before he finally took a break? Probably not until Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Mi'al came. Injured, exhausted, dirty…hungry? Did he even bother to eat while he waited on his opportunities to come and look over his broken master? I could feel what he felt. Guilt…he felt guilt! How could he feel that for something I did to myself? My dear apprentice blaming himself for not being able to get me out of that building…so that I took a chance…and fell…. Also, lying there in that bed, I felt his pain. Daven wasn't even taking care of himself…because he was so distracted…by me! I was being cared for at the hospital. Yet, he was still so concerned about me that he wasn't seeing to his own needs.

Ah…Daven. Dear Daven. And I totally unable to comfort him. I couldn't even comfort myself…what could I do for him? And so…I shut him out instead. I thought it better than letting him share the guilt, the pain, the shame I felt. So consumed I was by my own misery I couldn't see his…with it plain on his face. Selfish. Yet, I'm not sure if I couldn't see it…or refused to. Because I couldn't comfort him…I couldn't face what he was going through. I only felt more guilty that I couldn't help him…and that I had been such a burden.

And so, I wallowed in my self-pity. Disgusting emotion it is. Focuses one only on oneself. Blinds one to everything and everyone else. I couldn't see how much Daven wanted to connect with me…to just talk with me…. In his moment of need…I turned my back on him…and I couldn't even see it! It took Mi'al to get me to see. Something…that is, someone I should have known almost as well as I know myself…I couldn't see. It took another to point out what I should have known at once.

Another thing I'll never forget…when Daven asked me if I was angry with him. Can you imagine! Thinking I was angry with him. But it's my own fault. That too is my fault. How it hurt to hear him say that. Oh how I would have liked to take him and pull him close to tell him how proud I have always been of him. How brave he was in that damnable building. And I couldn't move enough to even take his hand. I had to wait for him to come to me. Thank goodness he came! If he had not…I don't know what I would have said or done.

But he did…. I remember so well. My mind raced with confusion as I tried to explain to him what was happening in me. I could not. But one thing I could do…tell him I was not angry with him. That it was not him at all. And I finally…finally did tell him that. Finally…I pulled myself out of my pit of pity and told him that. And that's when I felt the warmth of his hand against mine. What I had wanted…and didn't realize. I couldn't think about it. I was too confused…and angry with myself.

My padawan took my hand. He said, " Mi'al said you were…having problems with…how you feel." Then his voice became unsteady as he tried to get the words out. "I want to help…if I can Master. But…I just need to know…that you…want me…to…"

Want him to? Want him? How could he think I didn't want him? Had I shut him so far out of my life that he really thought that? I guess that was the situation…or he would not have said those words…. Ah…Jareel…you foolish, foolish man. The one thing you had through this whole nightmare was an apprentice who stayed close, who stood by you…who _cared_…and how did you treat him? The final failure.

Hanging onto his hand for dear life…for at that moment beat up and cut up, it seemed that was the only life I had left…my apprentice. Hanging onto his hand, I finally poured myself out to him. "Young one…your old master is having a lot of trouble with this. A lot. I don't understand…many things. But there is one thing I know for certain. I love you like you were my own son Daven. And…I want you by my side…if you can endure all this."

Finally…I told him. What I should have told him long before…and it took something like this to bring it out. I love you Daven…just as a son. I need you to help me through this. Stay by my side. Yes…proud Jareel finally admitted he needed someone.

And I had his answer at once. Could he endure? A single tear caressing his cheek as I longed to do told me. And he told me also. "Master," his trembling voice said, "I will never leave your side."

How long has it been since I cried? Really cried. There have been times when tears welled up in my eyes and I fought to hold them back. After all…I am a Jedi master. I am in control of my feelings. But other times…. When a child in the crèche ran into my arms after a long mission, telling me how much that he had missed me. At the passing of a friend into the Force. When she told me, she didn't love me enough to continue living my life.

This was one of those times. Even after all my mistakes. After all my padawan had suffered because of me. After enduring my silence and self absorbed behavior. After being ignored and shut out…Daven still professed his loyalty to stay with me. Yes…this was one of those times. There was no way I could hold it back after that answer. Even almost unable to wipe my own tears away. Yet, I needn't have worried. So gently Daven reached down and dabbed them away. And I could say no more. Any words I might have wanted to say were stuck in my throat. It didn't matter. I finally opened myself back up to my dear padawan. He knew all I felt. And I knew all he felt.

We had suffered at the hands of that devil together. Together we would recover. I'm not so foolish as to think it's over. I know it has only begun. The gut wrenching feelings still almost overwhelm me at times. I know it's not over. But…but…I…we took a first step together. Yes…we do need each other to get through this. I admit it. I probably could do it alone if I had to. But I don't have to. And I don't want to. Daven needs me…and I need him. We will probably have to fight hard…but we will get through it. We will. I won't fail him again. I can't.

110


End file.
